Wedding Getaway
by lesipiratecat
Summary: McAbby is getting married! but due to some forgetfullness, Tony and Gibbs are forced to get their tickets to the destination two weeks ahead of time. over those two weeks, their bond and feelings deepen and a secret about Gibbs is revealed, a secret that puts both men, especially Tony, in danger. will their love and Gibbs' secret be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I'm just playing puppetmaster.

Note: so this is my first supernatural-ish story. And I wanted to do something a little different because I feel like most supernatural stories are centered on vampires and werewolves. In this story, I went with a lesser-known mythical creature known as a Crusnik or Black Angel. I explain what exactly they are so keep reading if you're curious. Anyway, this is me dipping my foot in the supernatural pool. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. It starts out kind of slow.

Oddly enough, this idea came to me when I saw one of those Capital One card commercials. Ya know, the ones with Alec Baldwin. Not really sure why.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

"Tony you've got to be kidding me!" Abby exclaimed at him, punching him hard in the upper arm.

"Ow!" he squealed and rubbed the spot on his arm that was surely forming a bruise at that moment. He had come down to Abby's lab, TWO extra large Caf-Pows in hand, to give Abby some news, news he was sure she wouldn't be too pleased about. That's when he hoped the two Caf-Pow would help him. So of course, as soon as he had regretfully told her his news, she furrowed her brows at him and punched him in the arm. He looked back at Abby sheepishly, "I didn't mean to put it off! I just wanted to wait a few days, and then Vance sent me under cover; there was the Roman case. Then my father came to town to give you his blessing and insist on him helping me shop for a good present for you. By the time I realized I hadn't even gotten my flight ticket, it was too late. Flights to New Orleans are all booked Abby. It's not my fault!"

She pouted sadly, "But this is my wedding Tony! Two of your best friends are getting married! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He immediately threw his arms around Abby to soothe her. "Of course it does Abbs," he said with all the conviction he had, "McGee and your wedding is the most important, happiest thing to happen to me in a while! I'm sooo happy for you guys. You've been my best friend since Gibbs brought me here. And McGee is like my little brother."

"Well you ARE his best man," Abby inputted.

Tony swelled with pride, "That I am. And THAT is why I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that I am at that wedding. I'm gonna look online and see if there are earlier flights. I have some vacation time piled up; I'm sure Vance will understand since he and his family are coming too; he's always trying to get rid of me at least for a few days, so I'm sure he'll say yes." He pulled away to hold Abby at arms' length. He looked in her eyes so that she would hopefully see his determination as he said, "I'll figure it out. I promise."

She stared at him, as if saying she wasn't so sure he'd be able to, when another voice added itself to the mix. "Figure out what DiNozzo?"

Tony and Abby looked at Gibbs, Abby with an adoring smile and Tony with a wince as he said, "I put off buying my flight tickets and now all flights before the wedding are booked."

Being Abby's father figure, Tony expected Gibbs to headslap him for not preparing for the most important day in Abby's life. But then Gibbs actually cringed and started rubbing the back of his neck, showing how awkward he felt all of a sudden. "Actually Abs. I didn't get my ticket either."

Abby and Tony's mouths dropped in shock.

Gibbs just glared, his eyes flicking between Tony and Abby, daring them to chastise him.

Abby opened her mouth to start freaking out but Tony beat her to it, giving in to the overwhelming need to save Gibbs from Abby's wrath. "No problem Boss, Abby," Tony blurted, "I'll look online for flight tickets for us both." Tony turned to stand in front of Abby, in between her and Gibbs. He didn't know why, he just felt his odd sense of protection for his Boss. Usually, he felt it when he knew his Boss was in danger, like when he almost drowned saving Maddie Tyler, when he was trapped in Mexico by Paloma Reynosa, or when he went to deal with Dearing ALONE. Tony had never thought much of it except that Gibbs meant a great deal to Tony and he would give his life to save Gibbs', just as Gibbs would do for him. Not that Abby would even think about killing Gibbs; she loved him too much. But she did look really pissed and incredibly offended which didn't bode well for either of them if they stayed. So Tony smiled silkily at Abby as he slowly started walking backwards. As his backside pressed up against Gibbs, he shoved a little harder, hoping Gibbs would catch on to his plan of escape, and said with his most charming DiNozzo smile, "Don't worry about a thing my little bride-to-be. I will handle everything, and I will be there to be McGee's best man, and Gibbs will be there to walk you down the aisle and give you away."

They were just getting to the threshold; just a few more steps and they could make a break for the elevator. And it was a good thing too because Abby looked like she wanted to kill both of the two most important men in her life besides McGee. She opened her mouth but Tony continued, not letting her speak, "This is me making a promise. No, it's a vow. The Unbreakable Vow like in Harry Potter. I know you know what I'm talking about because you recommended the books to me and we saw all the movies together." He stopped when he felt Gibbs' hand on his back, meaning they had reached the elevator and Gibbs was pressing the button. "And I know you know what happens when someone makes an Unbreakable Vow in the magical world Abby. I give you full permission to kill me and leave no trace if I should break this vow." The elevator dinged and opened behind them. Abby suddenly seemed to realize that Tony and Gibbs were about to escape. She started walking towards them but Tony and Gibbs had safely backed into the elevator, where Gibbs was franticly pushing the "door close" button. "Just go back to your work Abby and by the end of tomorrow, I'll have figured this all out!"

Thankfully the doors started to close. Abby narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, but stopped coming towards them and nodded, showing she'd allow what just happened if Tony kept his promise. The door closed all the way and both Tony and Gibbs sighed in relief.

Gibbs looked over at Tony who had slumped against the back wall, his head tilted back, eyes closed. Gibbs' gut was churning, which meant one of two things, something bad was coming or Tony was really upset. Gibbs decided it was the second one and flicked the switch to stop the elevator. Then he too leaned back and waited for Tony to either look at him or say something. The latter came first.

"I can feel you looking at me Boss."

Then Gibbs was looking into Tony's deep green eyes. Even before Gibbs got to know Tony, the real Tony, he had noticed how Tony's eyes literally were like the windows to his soul. Tony had tried so hard to keep up his persona of the goofy, carefree, frat boy and ladies man most of the time when he was at work and out in public. That had become Tony's go-to mask after Wendy left him at the alter. It was his way of burying his pain, his insecurities, his true feelings deep inside and not letting anyone see. But for some reason, Gibbs was the one person who could always see past that persona. All he had to do was look into Tony's expressive eyes, and he could see just what the younger man was thinking and feeling. And quite frankly, Tony could do the same with Gibbs; it was how they had gotten so good at communicating to each other with just one look. And right now, Tony's eyes were emulating guilt and sadness. Gibbs took a step closer to Tony and lifted one eyebrow, silently telling Tony to explain what was wrong.

Tony got the message loud and clear, and he took a deep breath. "I feel really bad Boss," Tony said quietly, "I hadn't meant to put the ticket thing off. And now, Abby thinks that I think that her wedding isn't important enough… I don't like hurting my family Gibbs."

Gibbs' sympathy went out to his senior agent. He reached out and put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Then make it right Tony. We'll both make it right… I don't like hurting my family either."

Tony felt Gibbs' conviction and faith in him flow through his veins. Tony knew that, no matter what happened, if Gibbs believed in him, Tony could do almost anything. Tony smiled and stood up straight, "Right. On it Boss."

Gibbs half smiled back and flicked the switch back. When they exited the elevator to the squadroom, Tony led the way so he could immediately start researching flight availabilities. He ignored questions on how the talk went with Abby from Ziva and McGee, who had been more understanding about the ticket thing than Abby, and set right to work. There was four hours left of the work day, and Tony was determined to find a solution.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

When Gibbs came in the next morning, he was more than surprised to find Tony still at his desk, passed out and snoring as he slumbered. Despite being in public, Gibbs smiled affectionately at his Senior Field Agent. A lot of people in the agency thought that Tony and Gibbs' relationship was a lot like father and son. And, although Gibbs could see how people would get that impression, he knew that wasn't true. He loved Tony in a much different way than a father loves his son; Gibbs_ loved_ Tony period. He had always felt this connection with the younger man, something he couldn't explain. They fit together right off the bat; they were always privy to the other's thoughts and feelings; they would give their life to save the other; they'd come to mean so much to the other. Tony was not only the best young agent he'd ever worked with, he was the best kind of friend. Tony looked out for Gibbs, was there for him even when Gibbs didn't think he needed him. He came to Gibbs when he was upset or in trouble, making it obvious just how much Tony trusted Gibbs; it proved that Tony knew he could trust Gibbs enough to drop the mask and be himself and Gibbs would still accept him. Truth was Gibbs still loved him despite-no, because of seeing Tony's true self.

He wasn't sure for just how long he knew he had fallen for Tony. He remembered how terrified he'd been when Tony had gotten the plague, how empty he felt when he woke up from his coma and knew that he was forgetting people-forgetting Tony, how grateful when Tony had saved him and Maddie from drowning, how wrong it felt to continue working while Tony was reassigned as an agent afloat, how proud he felt whenever Tony got out of a tough situation or took down a suspect or led a case or stood up to Eli David, how relieved he had been when Tony emerged from Saleem's hideout with McGee and Ziva alive, how pissed and jealous he was whenever he saw Tony with EJ because he knew from the very beginning they'd slept together, and how relieved he had felt when Tony was rescued from being trapped in the elevator with Ziva after Dearings' bomb went off. Everything Tony had ever done had affected him in some way, in a different way than anyone else. He just wasn't sure when he realized that.

Sometimes, Tony made it nearly impossible for Gibbs to control himself. His talks of his conquests with the ladies nearly drove Gibbs to rage with jealousy. Whenever he wore a green shirt, one that really brought out the color of his eyes, Gibbs had to think gross thoughts in order to not get a boner. Tony looked drop dead gorgeous practically all the time, and even when he wasn't trying. It took all of Gibbs' willpower to not fly across the room and ravage his Senior Field Agent's body. Gibbs chuckled internally at his use of the word 'fly'. Ironic, seeing as Gibbs wasn't exactly human. Another fact that made everything that much more difficult.

See, Gibbs is a creature known as a Crusnik or sometimes "Black Angels". Crusniks look like regular humans only they have the ability to sheath and retract black wings; they possess incredible speed and strength, and eyes that glow red when hungry for the blood of vampires. Yah, that's right. Crusniks feast on vampires. Gibbs tried to look at this fact as a blessing; vampires feast on and turn humans, and Crusniks hunt the vampires. In other words, on this food chain, the humans are at the bottom, the lowest form of prey. So, in a way, Crusniks almost help humans out by eating vampires. At least that's how Gibbs forced himself to think about it. He could never look at himself in the mirror once his eyes changed color, and he had to find his prey. Even if vampires are, for the most part, awful beings, they're still living. And there's Gibbs, with the need to drain them of their blood.

Gibbs had always felt find of bad having to keep his true origins from his family, especially Tony. He felt as if he knew Tony inside and out for the most part, and Tony knew Gibbs in the same way. But this was one thing he didn't think he could ever tell Tony, not unless he had to or he was on his deathbed or if by some miracle he and Tony ever got together. Knowing the truth could put Tony in too much danger as well as himself. Some of the older vampires, the ones that have been around for hundreds of years, have the ability to read minds and/or emotions. And since vampires have higher numbers AND many friends in the supernatural society, they could prove to be a very deadly enemy, and Gibbs was not willing to put anyone he loved at risk.

Finally, the ding from the elevator brought Gibbs out of his thoughts, and he went to Tony. He picked up a dictionary from McGee's desk and dropped it from a few feet high onto Tony's desk. The slam caused Tony to rocket out of his chair, shouting, "On your six Boss!" as he pulled his gun out from his holster and aimed it at nothing in particular. Gibbs did his best to hide his chuckle but didn't quite succeed. Tony looked at Gibbs and slowly he came back to reality. He dropped the gun and said grumpily, "Did you really have to do that?"

Gibbs just smirked and nodded, earning a glare from Tony as he sat back down and put his gun in one of his drawers. Then Tony rubbed his hands over his face, wiping the last bit of sleep away. Then suddenly he froze. "Oh crap!" Tony looked at Gibbs with a grimace, "I've been here all night."

"Figure that out on your own didja?" Gibbs chuckled. Tony glared again so Gibbs asked, "What'd ya find out?" He came to stand behind Tony so he could look at his computer screen.

Tony pulled up page upon page as he explained that he had checked every air service site in the country, finding no available flights. "Apparently Mardi Gras is making it nearly impossible to get down there!" Tony growled, "Abby would pick such a difficult time… However, I think I may have a solution. Though I'm not sure you'll like it." At that Tony turned to look at Gibbs.

After a moment of not saying anything, Gibbs said impatiently, "What?"

Tony turned back to the screen and brought up another page. "The only option we have that's available between now and the wedding is if we were to leave tomorrow."

Gibbs gaped at Tony, "Wedding's in two weeks DiNozzo!"

Tony sighed, "I know Boss! But like I said, it's either this or we get one of those cargo planes you love so much." At Gibbs glare, Tony said, "Yah. I didn't think that would be possible. Those are for emergency, job usage only. Okay, then it's either this or we miss the wedding."

They both knew how the whole group of misfits would feel if Gibbs and Tony missed the wedding for something as stupid as them both forgetting to buy tickets early. And they couldn't do that to Abby especially; she'd be devastated. Neither of them wanted to do this either though; it wasn't because they didn't want to spend the next two weeks together. It was more along the lines of missing work, the job they both loved, and having to ask Vance to authorize that. As if they thought that thought at the same time, they simultaneously turned to look up at the door leading to Vance's office. Being Director usually meant Vance was here about as early as Gibbs, or behind by a half hour or so. So with a sigh, Gibbs said to Tony, "Book the flight for us. Get a hotel room in the hotel where everyone else is staying or at least in one near it. I'll talk to Vance."

As Gibbs started walking away, Tony called, "What if this is one of those days he decides to be difficult?"

"Then I'll just have to live up to my name," Gibbs smirked as he went up the stairs.

Tony smiled lightly, despite being grumpy, "Right. Second B is for bastard."

Gibbs half smiled to himself before entering Vance's office.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

About two hours later, Gibbs remerged from Vance's office. Ziva and McGee had arrived, and Tony had filled them in. They had anxiously awaited to hear Vance's verdict which according to Gibbs' attitude had been fought over. When asked if Vance put up a fight by McGee, Gibbs just shrugged and said that Vance had been more upset by Gibbs and Tony's lack of responsibility in the first place. He wasn't happy about his two best agents being gone for two weeks plus the week that they had already taken off for the guided tour by Abby, the Mardi Gras celebration, and the wedding itself. But after he had reamed Gibbs out for his lack of judgment, he had agreed that he didn't think it would be right to make them miss Abby and McGee's joining and risk their family falling apart. Because as much as Vance and Gibbs would deny it, Vance really was a part of the NCIS family, an estranged part but a part nonetheless. So Vance told Gibbs that he and Tony could work until four, and then they could leave. McGee and Ziva would be put on filing paperwork and cold case duty, but they didn't care. They were all just relieved Gibbs and Tony would be there.

Tony had paid for the tickets, printed them out, and reserved a suite at the Marriott they were all staying at which had luckily not been booked. He gave one of the tickets to Gibbs and went off to show Abby that he had kept his word. Abby had crushed him in a hug, squealing about how happy she was that they were gonna be there. She wished him luck with staying with Gibbs and sent him on his way, also saying that she hoped they had a safe flight and to call her when they got settled into their room. Tony kissed her on the cheek and went back upstairs. Five hours later, the time came when Gibbs and Tony could leave. They both shut down their computers and checked to make sure everything at their desks was in order. Ziva hugged each of them, wished them a safe journey, and expected to hear from them. McGee gave Tony a hug, saying thanks for putting up with all the trouble and that it meant a lot that both Tony and Gibbs would be able to be there. Then he said bye to Gibbs and the two men left together.

"So our flight departs at 09:30. We'll need almost two hours for the security process and an hour to get there and maybe get some breakfast. So I'll pick you up around 06:00?" Tony liked to plan these kinds of things ahead.

Gibbs had half a heart to tell him that they could go separately, but truthfully Gibbs wanted the time with Tony. "Sounds good."

Tony smiled and they parted ways to head to their own cars. They had a lot of packing to do before the morning. Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror to watch Tony leave and noticed he also should probably feed before morning as well. His eyes were just starting to change to the blood red color. If he didn't feed, not only would Tony notice and ask why his eyes were glowing red, but Gibbs might also be tempted to feed from Tony. There was no way Gibbs could allow that to happen, so, begrudgingly, he made up his mind to go home, hunt, then pack, and rest before Tony came to get him in the morning.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

When Tony showed up the next morning to Gibbs', the sun was rising, garbage trucks were scattered throughout the city, and there was a crisp chill about the air. Tony emerged from his car and stretched, still trying to shake his tiredness. He had gotten maybe five hours of sleep by the time we was done packing. He spent hours upon hours putting everything he would need into three suitcases, then he had spent an hour getting in and out of bed to check that he had this or that or to pack in some items he forgot. He was still sort of panicking about forgetting something important as he walked up to Gibbs' door and went inside. Gibbs was sitting, dressed and ready to go, at his little kitchen table, sipping at a cup of coffee. Tony suddenly remembered he hadn't had his morning coffee yet, and his eyes lit with hunger. Reading Tony's thoughts, as usual, Gibbs tilted his head over towards the counter where another cup of coffee was sitting. He didn't need to ask if it was hazelnut-flavored and full of sugar; Gibbs knew how Tony liked it and wouldn't give it to him any other way. He hummed his thanks and quickly moved to grab the coffee. He took a long gulp as he leaned back against the counter, eye closing in appreciation as the beverage both warmed his body from the inside and started to give him the energy he needed to stay awake.

Gibbs chuckled to himself as he watched Tony. Even as exhausted as he looked, he was still incredibly handsome. And the look of utter bliss that came over his face as he drank warmed Gibbs too and let him know he had done well in making some coffee for Tony. Then Tony opened his eyes. He didn't seem to mind Gibbs watching him as he just smiled at Gibbs and said quietly, his voice still slightly croaky from sleep, "Thanks. I really needed it."

Gibbs smirked, "I can tell."

They both finished the last few sips of their coffee and put the mugs in the sink. Then Tony led the way towards the door saying, "You ready Gibbs? Where's your stuff?"

Gibbs pointed over to the one suitcase he'd packed. Tony looked down at it with a frown. "Are you kidding me right now Boss?" he gasped, "That is ALL you're bringing?"

Gibbs bent down to pick it up. "Yup," he said gruffly.

Tony shook his head but looked at Gibbs in wonder, "I envy your simplicity Gibbs. I was up most of the night packing. I've got three suitcases and a carry-on."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, wondering what Tony could possibly have packed that would fill up three suitcases.

"Where's your tux?" Tony asked.

"Packed."

"So you're telling me that on top of the clothes and toiletries needed, you also have your tux stuffed in that one single suitcase?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony looked unsure but said, "Alright Gibbs. Whatever you say. Let's get going then." Tony reached for the door knob but was suddenly overcome by a yawn, causing him to miss his target.

"Gimme the keys DiNozzo," Gibbs said instantly.

Tony opened the door and started walking, "What? No! It's my car; I'm driving."

Gibbs closed his door and followed. "I'm not getting in that car with you being so tired you can't even find the doorknob!"

"It was one yawn!"

"Yah and another could make you miss a turn or rear-end someone. I will not die with you at the wheel of our deathmobile!"

They continued arguing for a few more minutes, failing to notice some of Gibbs' neighbors coming out to leave for work and seeing them bicker. They were all thinking the same thing. _God, those two must have been together a long time if they argue like that without getting mad at one another._

"Fine!" Tony finally gave up and threw the keys at Gibbs, "You can drive! Ya happy?" Then he grumbled as he walked around to the passenger side and got in. Gibbs smirked in victory, loaded his suitcase in the back, and hopped in the driver's side. Once in, he started up the car and looked over at Tony who was pouting adorably with his arms crossed over his chest. Feeling "un-Gibbs" for the moment, he reached over and poked Tony in the side, where he knew the younger man was ticklish. Tony squealed and tried to shimmy away from Gibbs' finger. But Gibbs just reached over with both hands and started tickling his side unmercifully. Tony started squirming and laughing so hard he started to cry. Gibbs kept it up until Tony shouted, "Okay! Okay! Stop! Please! I'm not mad anymore!"

Gibbs grunted as he smiled, clearly proud of himself, and fell back into his own seat. He started driving away while Tony caught his breath. Finally Tony said, "I will have my revenge for that Gibbs. Just you wait."

Gibbs flashed a grin in Tony's direction before looking back at the road, "I look forward to seeing you try."

Tony had been momentarily stunned by Gibbs' smile. The older man had looked truly happy, his blue eyes bright with his joy. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Gibbs excited, but he was sure this was it. Gibbs had never looked so happy. Tony recovered and laughed at Gibbs' dare. He relaxed in his seat, feeling completely at ease and happy in Gibbs' presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: y'all know the drill

Note: thank you to all the people who commented, favorite, and/or followed this story. I was really hesitant to post it because I thought no one would like or understand it. So to say I was pleasantly surprised about the number of favorites and follows and comments I got would be an understatement. Thank you again!

PS: I do not own Uno's or make a profit by mentioning it.

PPS: sorry this one is short. But it's got the beginnings of some Tibbs cuteness so I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy! (:

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The ride to the airport had been uneventful. Gibbs managed to make the normally twenty minute drive, maybe thirty with traffic, to the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport in ten minutes also managing to avoid the morning traffic. They had decided that they would find a place to eat inside the airport, so they quickly found a parking lot and got on their way. They dropped off their suitcases, went through all the security stuff, and continued on to find their terminal. Tony ran off like a child when he saw a Dunkin Donuts, leaving Gibbs to watch him amusedly from behind. Tony returned to him carrying two coffees and a bag of food.

Gibbs smirked over at him as they found their terminal and a place to sit, "You know, donuts really aren't breakfast."

"Well then it's a good thing I didn't get just donuts," Tony stuck his tongue out, causing Gibbs to have the sudden, not unusual urge to grab it between his teeth and pull it into his mouth. Gibbs took a deep breath to control himself as Tony started rummaging through the white paper bag. "I got a bacon and egg sandwich for you." He handed it to Gibbs who half-smiled gratefully. "I got one of those breakfast burritos for me. And some hashbrowns for us to share. THEN we can eat the donuts," Tony chuckled as he leaned back in their chair and started unwrapping his burrito. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and mimicked Tony's actions. They ate in silence, listening to the voice of the loud speaker call for other terminals and the people bustling through the airport. As he finished eating, Tony checked his watch. "It's only 08:00. We've still got an hour and a half to kill before they start boarding," he noted, sounding bored. He looked up at Gibbs and asked innocently, "Mind if I go check out the shops?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Alright! But since you didn't bring anything, you want a book or my iPod or something?" Tony asked as he stood and stretched.

Gibbs just shrugged, "What books d'you got?"

Tony opened his carry-on and rummaged through it until pulled out two books. The first was clearly about some old, famous movie star that Gibbs had never heard of. The second was Tim's newest addition to the Deep Six series. Gibbs looked at Tony, puzzled; he thought he hated Tim's books. Tony shrugged guiltily, "I think I was more pissed off by the fact that he didn't tell us he even wrote the book in the first place and that he lied to our faces that the characters weren't based off of us. Oh! And I was kind of pissed about the whole Tommy and Lisa thing because, really, that was just uncalled for."

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow.

"You know I love Ziva Boss. But more in like the sisterly kind of way. I know we flirt and stuff, but it's all in good fun! I know because Ziva and I talked about it years ago, and we decided that the flirting was nothing more than sport, and, even if we each think the other is sexy, there's nothing between us. But instead of asking us about it, Tim just went and put that our characters were secretly in love, which implied that me and Ziva are secretly in love, and we're not."

Gibbs had always wondered about the two of them himself. Even before he read Tim's books, he picked up on the way Ziva and Tony interacted. It was one of the many reasons why Gibbs hid his feelings for Tony. He would've been sad and angry, of course, if his two agents had hooked up; he wanted Tony for himself. But, like many other people, he thought that Tony and Ziva were in love, the kind of love that cuts deep and doesn't go away. In their case, he would've made an exception to Rule 12. He knew how pointless it was to stand in the way of the kind of love he thought Tony and Ziva had. But now that Tony was saying there was nothing between them, he felt happy.

"Anyway," Tony continued, "Once we, Ziva and I, reamed his ass for that, I actually started to like the books. It's a good story, and McGemcity is a good writer. Plus, this third one is really exciting."

Gibbs took McGee's book and half smiled at Tony. He smiled back then waved his goodbye as he went to the stores. He had to admit, McGee was a good writer. He remembered how amused he had been when Gibbs' character, 'Tibbs', had been paired with Hollis Mann's character. Because, in McGee's book, he had gotten their whole relationship wrong; he never really felt anything more than a mild attraction to Hollis. He was with her to get his mind of his feelings for Tony. He and Abby were probably the only ones who weren't mad about the books. He read for about an hour until Tony came back. Then they started boarding people. Another hour and they were finally taking off. Gibbs let Tony have the window seat so the younger man could watch as they lifted from the ground and left D.C. behind. Gibbs would never cease to be amused by how child-like Tony could act when he wasn't on the job. Tony leaned right up against the glass to look, talking about how the shrinking people, cars, and buildings looked like toys or ants. Then he relaxed and put his headphones on to listen to his iPod while he napped for the three-ish-hour-long flight while Gibbs continued to read McGee's book.

Somewhere along the way, Tony's head fell down on to Gibbs' shoulder. The older man looked down into the snoozing man's face. He looked cute while he slept; his features smooth and relaxed, a slight smile on his face. Gibbs had to push away the urge to kiss the head of brown hair and rest his own head on it. Instead, he just smiled affectionately and waited.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

It was nearly dinner time by the time they finally checked into their room. It was the only room available; right before Tony had booked it the couple had cancelled. Both the staff and Tony were happy he managed to get it. It was a rather large room. Upon walking through the door they were greeted by a small hallway that, on the left, branched off into the kitchen and, on the right, their large bedroom. The bedroom housed a king-sized bed, a bedside table, a closet, a dresser and was complete with its very own bathroom. Straight back from the door was a lounging area with a sofa, a loveseat, and a coffee table across from a decent-sized flat screen TV. In between the kitchen and the lounging area was a bar-counter-top with stool chairs, a wine rack, and a phone. Behind that was a sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

"This is pretty nice huh Boss?" Tony mused as he walked through it.

Gibbs just grunted in agreement, tempted to just toss his stuff on the floor and collapse in the bed. It looked really comfy, and he was feeling both hungry and jetlagged. Tony seemed to sense this so he gave Gibbs a smile and held up a finger. Gibbs waited to see what he was doing as Tony walked towards the phone at the counter. He looked at the directory to see what number to call for the front desk before he pressed the dials. It rang once before a pleasant male voice answered, "Hello room 1301. What can I do for you?"

Tony chuckled, remembering the voice as the man who had given them their room keys, "Woah now. My name is Tony, so none of this 1301 stuff. Makes me sound like a spy, ya know? Like James Bond is 007?"

The man chuckled awkwardly.

Tony continued, "Anyway, I was wondering if you know of any good restaurants that serve fries and burgers and beer that are close by with a more quiet atmosphere."

"Well, there's a few good ones close by sir. Um, I mean Tony. The choices are a little bit more limited with it being Mardi Gras month. The people take it very seriously; they started partying two weeks ago!" Both the men and Tony laughed before he continued, "I would suggest either Rosebud's or Uno's. Rosebud's is more expensive, but I think they would both be good candidates for you and your partner. Shall I call a taxi for you?"

Tony froze for a second at the word partner. Yes, Gibbs was Tony's partner when they were in the field as agents, and he was Tony's partner-in-crime at times, like when they'd worked together to escape Abby. But the man couldn't possibly know they were NCIS agents, therefore he must mean the other kind of partner. The kind when two men were together romantically. Had they given off that vibe? The thought puzzled Tony, but then he quickly remembered he was on the phone. Choosing to ignore the partner thing, Tony said, "Thank you. That would be great!"

"Okay! I'll call right away. It should be here within ten minutes."

"Thank you." Then Tony hung up. Gibbs had walked to stand on the other side of the counter so he could get a glass of water. He had noticed the moment that Tony had tensed slightly and wondered what had caused it. When Tony turned to ask him which one he would rather go to, Gibbs chose to let the matter go. He shrugged, "Doesn't matter as long as there's food."

Tony laughed, "Would you still say that if I offered to go to Mars?"

Gibbs just smiled and nodded in response. Then he sobered slightly, "So who wants the couch?"

Tony turned to look at the sofa. It looked comfortable enough, but he didn't particularly want to sleep there. "Does it pull out into a bed?"

"Don't know. Guess I'll figure that out."

Tony turned back to Gibbs, "Boss. You don't have to sleep there."

Gibbs shrugged and looked away, "Used to sleepin' on couches DiNozzo. Plus, I won't have to hear you complain about your back hurting." He had wanted to tell Tony he'd rather sleep in the bed with him. But he knew that couldn't happen. He wouldn't make Tony feel awkward like that.

Tony looked unsure as he tilted his head and asked, "You sure? I really don't mind sleeping there. Even though, you are right; we both know how sensitive my back is when it's most inconvenient."

Gibbs half-smiled, "Naahh. Now go freshen up so we can leave."

Tony did as told and went to go brush his teeth and hair and splash some water on his face.

They'd chosen Uno's because the taxi driver had raved about how good their pasta and desserts were. The word desserts had sold Tony immediately, and he practically shouted at the driver to take them there. Luckily, it wasn't too crowded and they were able to be seated immediately. They perused the menus, ordered beers and appetizers, then ordered meals. They talked animatedly as they ate, talking about anything from Gibbs' latest wood project to the "McAbby" wedding. At this Gibbs looked at Tony confused, "McAbby?"

Tony smiled, "Yah. The 'cute couple's contraction'. There's one for everyone. McGee plus Abby equals McAbby. You and Jenny were Jibbs," Gibbs' eye widened at that and he chuckled as Tony continued, "Breena and Jimmy can be Brimmy or maybe Jeema. For those unwise enough to believe I'm with Ziva, they call us Tiva. It's really quite odd but can work with any two names. Or even three sometimes when there's like a threesome or a love triangle going on."

By now, they were almost done their plates and had had just enough beer to make their filters lack control. Before Gibbs could even think, he blurted, "I get it. Like you and I could be Tibbs."

The meaning of what Gibbs said went over Tony's head as he just laughed and said, "By George, I think you've got it!"

Gibbs chuckled, relieved Toy didn't understand the underlying message to his words. He would have to be more careful about what he said. They laughed for a few more moments before the waiter came back and asked if they wanted anything else. Tony immediately shouted, "Yes! Dessert!"

Both Gibbs and the waiter shared an amused look while Tony grabbed the dessert menu. After a moment he said, "This giant cookie sundae thing sounds delicious. Can we get one of those?"

The waiter smiled, "Sure! It'll be out momentarily." He refilled their beers and collected their empty plates before walking away.

Gibbs leaned back and patted his stomach, "Not sure how much more I can fit in here Tony."

"Don't worry Gibbs," Tony smiled, "I'll probably eat the whole thing by myself."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Oh. I see how it is. Too good to share with me are ya?"

"Of course not! I'll even feed it to you if you want," Tony winked, not realizing he was flirting.

"And what if I do want?" Gibbs dared, leaning closer to Tony, eyes bright with mischief and joy. He on the other hand knew he was flirting; he just couldn't help himself.

Tony leaned forward too until their faces were not even a foot apart, "Then I guess I'll just have to do your bidding."

They stared into each other's eye for a moment before their waiter came back and cleared his throat. He was smirking knowingly as he placed the huge chocolate chip cookie on the table. It was huge and inviting looking, topped with ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce. Two long spoons were laid on the side. Tony licked his lips as the smell reached his nose. "As delicious as it looks, it's hot," the waiter warned, "So you might wanna give it a minute. Enjoy."

Without waiting, Tony grabbed a spoon and started to scoop up the cookie. Gibbs watched, amused, as Tony blew on the spoonful before putting it in his mouth. As he started to chew, he moaned and nodded his head in approval. "Holy crap Gibbs! You have to try some," Tony gushed. Before Gibbs could reach for his own spoon though, Tony was already scooping some more into his spoon. Gibbs was enchanted by Tony leaning over the table, a sultry look on his face, as he held the spoon out to Gibbs. Gibbs swallowed slowly before leaning forward, blowing on the cookie, making sure to also blow air across Tony's hand, and took it in his mouth. Blue eyes never left green as Gibbs slowly pulled his mouth off the spoon. He started to chew and after a moment said quietly, "This IS really good Tony."

Tony smiled and slowly looked away from Gibbs' eyes to continue eating the cookie. After his brain recovered, Gibbs reached for his own spoon and started eating more too, wishing Tony would feed him again.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~

On the taxi ride back to the hotel, Tony and Gibbs were sitting in comfortable silence when Tony groaned and face-palmed himself. "We forgot to call the team and tell em we landed and settled in."

Gibbs cringed. Abby was gonna kill them. He immediately pulled out his phone to dial Ziva, while Tony pulled out his phone to dial Abby. They were both relieved to hear from them, though Abby ranted about how worried she was when they didn't call earlier. Gibbs didn't envy Tony for dealing with Abby. Ziva really was much calmer and simpler. Like father like daughter, Gibbs guessed. Ziva had more in common with Gibbs than she ever did with her biological father, including the fact that she too is a Crusnik. Gibbs was in every sense of the word, except blood, Ziva's father. One day, they both hoped that Gibbs would walk Ziva down the aisle to give her away too.

Soon they were back in their room, shedding their clothes and pulling on PJs. As Gibbs exited the bathroom, he saw Tony unmaking the bed to get in it. Still feeling un-Gibbish for the time being, Gibbs said quietly, "I had fun at dinner Tony. We should make a habit of that."

Tony looked at Gibbs with a huge smile, hearing the genuine truth in Gibbs' words, "I had fun too Gibbs. And definitely!"

Gibbs smiled back, "Wellp. Goodnight."

"Night."

With that Gibbs, left Tony to the bedroom to go out and unfold the sofa-bed. Soon, he was in it and comfortable enough to fall right to sleep. Tony however, was awake for hours after Gibbs. He had suddenly remembered the front-desk man calling Tony and Gibbs "partners". His mind replayed the more intimate moments between him and Gibbs. The tickling in the car, him resting his head on Gibbs' shoulder while he slept on the plane, talking comfortably over dinner and sharing food. Finally, Tony replayed the flirting and feeding Gibbs the cookie. He suddenly realized that that's exactly what had happened. Flirting! Tony was beyond confused. Sure, he thought Gibbs was rather good-looking, incredibly attractive even; he cared about Gibbs a lot, liked being with him, being close to him, watching his six. But he had always just accounted that to the unique bond they shared. But suddenly, Tony wasn't so sure. The last thought that crossed his mind before he finally fell into darkness was, 'Do I have actually feelings for Gibbs?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but this story

Note: so all I can say is wow people. When I first posted this story I thought everyone would hate it. But I'm so blessed by all the positive comments and the favorites and follows I have gotten. With the holidays making everything so crazy, I could not respond to everyone individually, so I just wanted to say thank you so much for your continued support. It means so much!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The next morning, Tony woke up and decided to just ignore all the things that had been on his mind last night. It was easier that way, and Tony didn't have to analyze himself or his feelings and, as a result, act awkwardly around Gibbs. They decided to get breakfast in the hotel dining room. Then they spent the day by the pool, secretly leering at each other when the other wasn't looking. Then they went to a pub for dinner and beers. Tony caught himself flirting again, and tried to stop but couldn't. The next few days went by quickly yet uneventfully. The most exciting thing they'd done was at one of the pubs they went to and all the patrons starting watching the Saints football team on TV while getting piss-ass drunk and cheering loudly at every touchdown. Not being ones to pass up sports and the partying that comes with it, they joined in with the drinking and the celebrating.

As the days passed though, Gibbs and Tony both started to feel their feelings towards the other change. Gibbs' grew deeper; he gained a new respect at seeing firsthand the fun side of Tony, the happier side. He liked seeing Tony smile and laugh as much as he was and vowed that, no matter what, he would do whatever it took to keep that smile on Tony's face. Gibbs also found it completely amusing and endearing that, after he fully woke up and had eaten breakfast and drank some coffee, Tony got ready for the day by turning on some music and dancing to it. When they went to the pool, Tony was always the first one to jump in like a child and then get out to beg Gibbs to come in and join him. He would start splash fights or make Gibbs play water basketball. And Gibbs found himself going along with whatever Tony did, because whenever he said yes, Tony would smile, and it made Gibbs feel special knowing he had put that smile there. He felt younger and carefree whenever he played with the younger man, and that in turn made Gibbs feel happy too. Tony, on the other hand, was passed trying to figure out his emotions. He knew when he caught himself staring at Gibbs almost naked in his bathing suit that first day and wishing he could run his hands all over the hard body. Somewhere over the years, Tony had fallen for Gibbs. It had just taken until now to realize it.

After a week of being there, neither man could take their feelings much longer. Tony realized he needed to come up with a plan to get his hands on Gibbs and figure out how he would react or the other way around. As per their usual routine, they got up and ate breakfast in the hotel before getting ready to head down to the pool. However, as Tony got ready to lather himself up with sunscreen lotion, a lightbulb popped over his head.

"Hey Gibbs?" he called.

"Yah?" Gibbs called back.

"Can you come in here?"

After a minute, Gibbs came in, wearing only his bathing suit and looked at Tony expectantly.

"Can you put some lotion on my back? I think I twisted my back funny during the night and can't really reach back there."

Gibbs hesitated a moment, seeming to think about what answer he should give. Then he shook his head and said, "Sure."

Tony handed him the bottle and turned his back to him. Tony watched discreetly in the mirror at Gibbs' face as the older man started to rub the cool lotion on Tony's back. Gibbs tried to control his shock and desire as he ran his hands over the hard muscles in Tony's back. He purposefully moved them slowly over the younger man's smooth skin, loving the feel of it against his fingertips. Tony noticed how Gibbs' eyes followed every movement of his hands as they ignited with a bright hunger. This was just the reaction Tony wanted to see, but as he felt the lotion sink into his skin, he realized he didn't want Gibbs to stop. He turned to face him and said, "Might as well get the rest of me while you're at it."

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes, seeing both a daring, flirty smirk and lust. He swallowed roughly as he squirted more lotion on his hands before running his hands over Tony's shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, and legs. Taking longer than necessary, Gibbs watched his own movements, taking in the sight of Tony's body. He knew he was becoming aroused. His wings were twitching just under his skin, begging to be touched. It was getting difficult not to let himself get hard. As Gibbs crouched down to get Tony's legs though, Tony was clearly having the same problem. Gibbs let his eyes stay on Tony's hardening cock, wishing so badly to take it in his mouth, for a moment longer than necessary.

When he was done he stood up, looking back into the green eyes that were shinning with want. Before he could say or do anything, Tony grabbed the bottle and said huskily, "Let me do you."

Gibbs' eyes widened and, though he wanted Tony to "_do"_ him in a different way, he nodded and turned so Tony could get his back first. Slowly, Tony rubbed the lotion into Gibbs' skin. His eyes ran over Gibbs' hard back muscles and his firm-looking ass. As his hands glided over Gibbs' skin, he felt the older man's muscles tense and ripple. When he ran over the area between Gibbs' shoulder blades, the older man seemed to let out a small whimper, but Tony couldn't be sure as Gibbs turned around. Tony continued and did the same with his front. He felt the softness and smoothness of his skin, the pounding of his heart. He took in his toned legs and smooth stomach. Gibbs was in REALLY good shape for a man his age, and hell if Tony wasn't happy about that. He also noticed Gibbs' barely concealed erection. Judging by the size, Gibbs must be pretty well endowed for his age too. Tony licked his lips, suddenly wanting to take Gibbs' cock in his mouth, an urge he had never felt before about a man. But quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. Now was not the time however. Tony wanted to see what Gibbs would do in response to this. His mind reeled with the possibilities.

Tony finally stood up and cleared his throat, "Guess we're ready to hit the pool now."

Tony watched as Gibbs swallowed hard again before he too cleared his throat and croaked, "Guess we are."

Tony smirked and walked to the balcony to get his towel, taking the moment to rethink over what happened. He had come on to Gibbs and gotten a reaction beyond any he could have imagined. Gibbs had stared at him like he wanted to throw him down and ravish him. He had gotten hard; they both had. Tony knew the look of desire when he saw it, and Gibbs definitely wanted him. Now, he just had to wait to see if Gibbs would strike back, and they could get somewhere.

Gibbs took that few moments to take some deep breaths and calm himself. He forced himself to grow soft enough to walk out of the room without giving someone an unwelcome pants salute. But God it was so damn hard! What the hell had Tony been playing at? There was no way in hell Gibbs had just imagined what had happened. Tony had definitely come on to him and had definitely looked at him like he wanted to devour him. Not to mention that Tony had gotten an erection during the whole thing! Did Tony actually LIKE Gibbs? Well like hell Gibbs wasn't going to get to the bottom of this. Two could play at this game. All he had to do was think of a way to come on to Tony. Then maybe they'd get somewhere.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Later that day, they were back in their room, getting ready to go out again for the night. Gibbs had yet to make his move, but they had been sharing looks and leers and flirts all day. At one point, Gibbs had surprised Tony by lifting him into his arms and throwing him in the pool, using just a little of his extra strength to do so. Then later, he offered to reapply Tony's sunscreen and the younger man had agreed. At another point, Tony had surprised Gibbs while he was taking a nap in the sun by spilling cold water on his stomach. Gibbs had gasped from the sudden coldness and woken to Tony laughing. Gibbs faux-glared at him as he asked, "You think it's funny do ya?". Then he rocketed from his chair and chased after Tony into the pool, Tony squealing in laughter and saying, "Oh no! The scary and powerful Gibbs is gonna get me!" Gibbs smiled as he remembered it while he got dressed.

He went into the kitchen to grab a beer and wait for Tony to finish up. A couple minutes later, Tony came out, dressed in jeans that were ripped open at the knees and had a hole in the butt (which caused Gibbs to stare) and a green t-shirt that perfectly matched Tony's eyes. Gibbs had to use all his self control not to moan.

Tony noticed this and smirked. He had chosen this outfit for just that reaction. Gibbs was so easy to play. Tony took in Gibbs' appearance. He was wearing the same jeans and the same navy blue Marine Core shirt he wore last night. Jokingly, Tony said, "Don't you have anything else to wear?"

Gibbs pouted slightly, "What's wrong with this?" He looked down at what he was wearing.

"Oh nothing! It looks good! It's just… you wore that already."

Suddenly, Gibbs saw his opportunity. He smirked to himself before he plastered on an innocent face and exclaimed, "Fine. I'll change!" Then he yanked his shirt over his hand and pushed his pants down, leaving him standing in nothing but his tightly-hugging boxers. Tony's eyes widened and moved down Gibbs' body, lighting up with hunger. Gibbs celebrated the victory in his head but he wasn't done yet. Huskily he said, "Maybe I should just go out like this?" Tony just stared and slowly nodded his head. Gibbs went on, "No. I can't. It's not socially acceptable." Tony frowned. "But maybe there's something of yours I could wear?" Still, speechless, Tony just nodded again. Gibbs turned and went into the bedroom. He went to the dresser, hearing Tony's footsteps as he followed, and opened the drawers. Perfectly, Tony had put his shirts in the bottom two drawers. Gibbs smirked as he bent over, making sure his butt was sticking up proudly, as he rummaged through Tony's stuff. He heard Tony gasp and chuckled to himself. Finally, he took out a light-blue v-neck shirt. He knew it would bring out his own eye color as well, something he noticed Tony liked. Then he found a pair of darker skinny jeans. He was hesitant to wear something so out of his style range, but he also knew skinny jeans would hug him in all the right places. He quickly got dressed before turning back to Tony.

Tony eyed him up and down in approval. His eyes stayed a little bit longer on his crotch where, just like Gibbs had thought, the jeans hugged him nicely.

Gibbs smirked, "Better?"

Tony's throat visibly moved as he swallowed and he cleared his throat before croaking, "Much."

"Good! Then let's go!"

He led the way, leaving Tony to regain his composure and follow. Gibbs had made his move. It was definitely on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you really don't need me to say again

Note: so because the last two were kind of short, this one should hopefully make up for it. Enjoy!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Dinner went by quickly. They exchanged smiles and some minor flirts, but both men were deeply thinking about what had happened during the day and what was to come next. It was very obvious to both men that the other was attracted now. But they wondered if it was just lust the other felt or if it could possibly be more serious than that. Tony knew he wanted more than just a casual fuck with Gibbs. The past week had enlightened him to feelings he didn't even know he felt. But now that he knew, he wanted Gibbs to be with him; he had wanted that for a long time. But would Gibbs, married four times, divorced three, want to get serious with Tony? If not, what DID he want? And could Tony be able to handle being in a relationship with "Second B is for Bastard" Gibbs? Or handle not being in a relationship with him?

Gibbs knew he wanted Tony to be his mate, but there was the whole not-being-human thing. Could Gibbs have a relationship with Tony and keep his true identity a secret? He didn't think he could. Not only did he know how Tony felt about building relationships based on and filled with lies (his relationship with Jeanne had made it impossible for Tony to ever allow that again), but he respected Tony too much to keep secrets from him. But if Gibbs told Tony who he was, would that put Tony in danger to other Supernaturals? They were going to have to talk before one of them, probably Gibbs, lost control and screwed this up before it could even begin.

After they finished their dinner, they headed a few doors down to a bar. It was on the crowded side, but not packed. Luckily, there was a seat at the end of the bar, and they headed towards it. Gibbs pulled the stool out and motioned for Tony to sit on it with a warm smile. Tony beamed at his manners and sat down. They ordered a round of tall bourbons and a dry Martini, shaken not stirred, for Tony. Gibbs chuckled, "Who are you? James Bond?"

Tony smiled. "Well of course my darling," he responded sounding like Sean Connery.

Gibbs laughed and took a sip of his bourbon. Tony started doing more James Bond impressions as Gibbs laughed, making sure his body was just barely touching Tony's. Soon, Gibbs went so far as to put a hand on Tony's thigh. Tony felt an electric bolt shoot from the spot Gibbs touched him up to his groin. Gibbs smirked when he saw the arousal on Tony's face. Tony had to take a few breaths to make sure he wouldn't throw himself at Gibbs but it didn't seem to be working. Suddenly, Tony stood from the chair and stuttered, "I-I'll be r-right back." He walked a few steps before tripping over another stool's legs. Gibbs shot forward with his inhuman speed to catch Tony before he hit the ground hard. As Gibbs stood with Tony securely in his arms, they couldn't help but look in each other's eyes.

"You should be more careful Tony," Gibbs said quietly, but Tony heard him clearly over the other noise.

Tony swallowed roughly as he felt himself growing harder. Gibbs too was hard; Tony could feel it against his thigh. He blushed though at the loving care in Gibbs' blue eyes. Maybe Gibbs did have real feelings for him. Suddenly overcome with nervousness, as if he were a teenager again, he gently pushed Gibbs away. "I'll be careful. I have to pee," he explained as he walked away.

Gibbs felt his heart racing from having Tony so close. He looked around the bar but no one seemed to notice he had just shot from his chair to where he had stood with Tony. He sighed in relief and went back to the bar to drink more bourbon. While he waited, he noticed that outside, the moon was nearly full and the sky was cloud free. Maybe if he went for a quick breather outside, he could get more control over his urges. But before he could decide, a horrible stench hit his nose. His body convulsed as he gagged slightly from the sudden and unwelcome scent. It was the smell of rotting corpses and blood, both old and fresh. It was the smell of the undead. Vampires. Gibbs' heart raced with unease as his stomach flipped with hunger. He knew he would start to get hungry for his prey's blood again within the next couple of days, but his stomach saw the opportunity. He could feel his eyes burn slightly as they rapidly changed color to the bright red that defined his species. He took a deep inhale. By the strength of the smell a group of five, maybe six vamps had just entered the bar. Discreetly, he looked around.

To the normal human, a vampire didn't look much different than them. Humans could definitely notice their paler, slightly see-through skin if they looked hard enough. But most, those who had no idea of the existence of supernaturals, would match the pale skin to the dark clothing and think them Goths. If Gibbs didn't have such mistrust for them, he would say that Abby would make a good vampire since she already dressed like one. In truth though, if you looked closer, you could make out the finer details. You would notice they didn't breathe, that the white in their eyes was tinted yellow and the color of their pupils was faint, and that a lot of them bore the stereotypical two tiny holes on some part of their body from when they had been turned. The smell of a vampire wasn't noticeable to the human nose; shockingly to Gibbs, some species of supernaturals couldn't smell it either. But to a Crusnik, to Gibbs, the scent of the vampire was instinctually strong and tempting.

Following the scent of his nose and using his trained hunter's eyes, he tried to pinpoint the vampires. Crusniks had their own scent too, which thankfully is not as strong or noticeable as the vamps and only an old, worldly vampire or one who somehow knew the scent of a Crusnik would be able to detect it. With luck, none of the multiple vamps in the room would notice him. Vamps were just as strong and fast as Crusniks but could be more tempted to attack in order to survive. It was in their nature. Gibbs wouldn't stand a chance against a group of six that decided to attack. It didn't take too long to spot them. Four males and two females. They were all seated together at a table near the door. A waitress had just given them a pitcher of beer. Gibbs knew that, unlike himself, vamps can't digest human food or beverages. The beer was merely an illusion to look like any other human group. He watched as some poured themselves a glass but spilled a little at a time out into a plant box by their table. By the look of them, he knew at least four of them were younger vampires, being anywhere from five to fifty years old. Younger than five, and they wouldn't be able to control themselves; the need for blood would've caused them to attack the whole bar by now. Between five and fifty was considered "young adult" stage, like their lust for blood was their form of puberty. Between fifty and a hundred is considered "mature age". Anything older than one hundred and they were considered "elders". Elders have great skill in staying alive and undetected.

He looked closer at the two male vamps he wasn't sure about. They both gave off a vibe of confidence and ease. They were definitely either matures or elders. This guess was confirmed a moment later when the four younger vamps all latched themselves onto the elder closest to them, starting two three-way make-out sessions. If Gibbs knew vampires like he thought he did, these six were probably part of a coven, and the two older ones were the leaders, meaning they had turned the younger ones and were now their masters. A coven was definitely more of a threat. Masters and their slaves were connected telepathically, meaning masters could wordlessly order their slaves just based on a thought. Swallowing uneasily Gibbs knew he had to get himself and Tony out of there immediately.

He looked around for Tony, but the crowd had grown and he couldn't spot him. He walked towards the bathrooms and went in. "Tony?" he called. No one answered. Gibbs started to panic. Those two older vamps maybe just be old enough to know the smell of a Crusnik, and if they knew the smell then they would not only smell it on Gibbs but on Tony as well. Gibbs rushed back out into the main room. His stomach plummeted when he finally found Tony. The younger man was standing over by the jukebox, and one of the older males was standing awfully close to him. Tony smiled awkwardly a few times and was blushing. Gibbs swelled with jealousy, rage, and possession. He knew Tony's face when he was being flirted with. Without thinking about anything but Tony being his, Gibbs stomped over to Tony and the vampire man. He smiled smoothly at Tony and said, "Hey Tone. Ready to get going?" He turned to glare at the vamp. "Who's your new friend?" he growled.

"Oh. Lucian stopped me as I was coming out of the bathroom and he, uhhh. He…" Tony stammered. How could he tell Gibbs that the man was flirting with him, unwelcomingly according to Tony, without hurting Lucian's feelings or pissing off Gibbs?

While Tony tried to explain, Gibbs and the vampire man, Lucian, sized each other up. The vampire's face was harsh-looking and smooth-skinned with a sharply pointed nose. His eyes were pale green and he had a slender figure and shoulder length pale blonde hair. He was not tall or well-muscled but Gibbs knew the strength that was hidden well. Gibbs held Lucian's glare, conveying through his eyes that Tony was his and no one else's. As Lucian looked up into his eyes, he remembered too late that they were now blood red, a trait only Crusniks and Demons had. Though since Gibbs was clearly not a Demon, he knew Lucian would figure out what Gibbs was. He waited for Lucian to send a thought to the coven and for all six to attack him, but it never happened. Lucian's nostrils just flared slightly, and he plastered on a smooth, friendly-looking smile as he said, "Do not worry. I was just telling your boy that I admired his looks. He reminds me of a young Robert Wagner, does he not?" Gibbs had to rein all his self control not to growl at Lucian. He could see the calculating threat in the vamp's eyes, that if Gibbs made any kind of move, the coven would rip him to shreds and take Tony as their own. Lucian's eyes moved to Tony and said, "It was good to meet you Tony. I hope to see you around again sometime soon. Farewell." With that, the vamp stalked off to his coven. Gibbs could feel all their eyes on him and Tony as Lucian clearly explained what happened.

Not waiting around for the other foot to drop, Gibbs turned to Tony and started pushing him out the door. "Move DiNozzo. Now!"

Thankfully, Tony just allowed Gibbs to push him out the door and then into a taxi.

"Marriot on seventy-first," barked Gibbs. As the driver started to pull away, Gibbs looked out the back windshield. He was pleased when he could see the coven still at the table until the bar was out of sight. Then Gibbs turned back around, sighed heavily in relief, and sank back against the seat.

Tony was beyond confused. "Gibbs?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hotel," was all he said as if that answered all Tony's questions. But Tony could feel the seriousness within Gibbs and chose to wait until they got to the hotel to find out what just happened.

Finally, the taxi pulled up to the hotel. Gibbs' nostrils repeatedly flared and shrank as he smelled for scents. When they made it to their door, he walked up and down the hallway of their room just to be sure there was no one following them while Tony opened the door. When it suddenly occurred to Gibbs there could be someone in their room, he suddenly whizzed past Tony with his inhuman speed, continuing to sniff the room out. Just to be sure, he checked in all the closets, under the beds, in the shower, and even on the balcony. Tony just stared at him shocked that, one, he had moved so fast into and throughout the room and, two, his actions in general were so odd. When Gibbs was pleased there was no one but them in the room, he closed and locked the sliding glass door and closed the curtains. Then he swiftly went to Tony's room, grabbed his bottle of Axe body spray, and sprayed it over himself, then Tony, and then throughout the hallway outside their door. Then he came back inside and bolted all the locks on the door, before feeling satisfied that the vamps wouldn't detect them. Ignoring the way Tony was staring after him with wide eyes and an open mouth, he walked at a human speed to put Tony's spray back then start to change into PJs. He knew eventually, Tony would get over the shock and speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"What the HELL just happened?" Tony finally blurted.

Gibbs decided to be as blunt as possible. "A vampire elder was flirting with you, hoping to make you his new pet. I smelled them when they came into the bar and knew I had to get you out of there. Being a Crusnik, I can fend off two, maybe even three, of them. A whole coven though? I'd be ripped to shreds. I stepped in and got us the hell out of there. Hopefully all that body spray will mask my scent and, if they chose to try to find you, they won't be able to."

Another moment of silence. Then, "What?"

Gibbs turned to look at Tony with an expression that said 'Do I really have to repeat myself?'

Tony continued, "A vampire. Was flirting. With me?"

Gibbs knew this would be hard for Tony to grasp, but he just nodded.

"He wanted to. Make me. His pet?"

Again, Gibbs nodded.

"There was more than one?"

Nod.

Tony's mind seemed to be spinning out of control. "And you're a what?"

"A Crusnik. Or Black Angel if you prefer, which I don't. Means I'm the predator of vampires and that I'm not human. The red eyes are a symptom of that," he pointed to his eyes. "I am also faster and stronger than a human. And I come with more bodily features."

Tony had paled when Gibbs had gotten to the "not human" part. Gibbs could feel despair creeping up on his hope of keeping Tony around and of them becoming mates, but he couldn't stop now. Tony needed to know the truth. Even if he did run off with fear, never wanting to be around Gibbs again.

"B-But you look so…"

"Human?"

Tony nodded.

"I'm not," Gibbs said again.

This time, Tony didn't seem so shocked. He seemed to be thinking. Then he asked, "More bodily features?"

Gibbs winced, "Yah. But let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Tony's brow furrowed, "Why?"

Gibbs looked away with a blush. "Don't wanna scare you," Gibbs said quietly.

With those four simple words, Tony came crashing out of his shock and fear. Gibbs may not be human. But things had been happening between them recently; things had always been happening between them. And if there was one thing that Tony knew without a doubt, it was that Gibbs cared enough about Tony to do whatever it took to protect him from anything. Gibbs had done that tonight, had saved him from becoming a vampire's dinner/pet. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but Gibbs did. And it must've been dangerous for him to stand between a coven of vampires and Tony, just to rescue him. It didn't matter that Gibbs wasn't human. He had always trusted his life to Gibbs and that wasn't about to change. And seeing Gibbs so upset by the possibility of frightening him just made Tony even surer that he still trusted- still LOVED Gibbs, deeply and completely, with everything he had. "You won't scare me."

Gibbs' head whipped up to look at him, to see why Tony was looking at him so softly and speaking to him as if nothing changed.

Tony saw Gibbs' shock and unease and took a few steps closer to him. He looked into the oddly beautiful red eyes Gibbs' eyes had turned into and said determinedly, "Doesn't matter what you are Gibbs. You still have my six, and I still have yours… I want to see what these extra body parts of yours are."

Gibbs searched Tony's eyes a moment longer. When he could see no fear or regret, just admiration and love, Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shed his shirt so as not to rip it and focused all his energy on releasing his true self. He felt the skin of his back split open and his wings pop out. He felt the blood flowing through them as he stretched each one out to the side, fluffing out his midnight black feathers. Fully extended, his wings were nearly seven feet long and tall each. He felt his gums tingle as his top and bottom fangs emerged. They looked rather like a big cat's fangs but smaller, slimmer, and sharper when fully emerged. His fingertips twinged as his six-inch long, silver claws grew from his knuckles (rather like Wolverine from X-men, Tony mentally noted). Gibbs' change hadn't lasted more than a minute. He opened his eyes and they focused into his perfect hunter vision, an ability he wished his human-like eyes had so he didn't have to wear glasses. His sense of smell and hearing heightened, even though even in his disguised-form his sight, smell, and hearing are better than a human's. He gave his wings a final flex before they settled together against his back similar to a bird's. This was the real him. He looked at Tony and waited for the younger man to flee and scream and tell Gibbs to get away from him.

Tony looked over each new part of Gibbs. His eyes were wide as they took in the detail of everything. The huge black-feathered wings looked soft yet strong. The fangs and claws were a little intimidating, but Tony wasn't scared. He knew Gibbs would never use them on him. As the older man stood in front of him, his body standing straight and proud, but his red eyes full of worry and fear, Tony realized he didn't feel any different about the man. Gibbs was gorgeous with his muscled chest and relaxed wings. He pictured himself resting against the grey hair on the smooth chest and stomach while Gibbs' wings were wrapped protectively around him, keeping him warm and sheltered. It was certainly a fantasy he wanted. And he would get it, but right now, they still had talking to do. Tony had a bunch of questions; he was sure his mind hadn't completely grasped all the new information. How could he even be sure Gibbs was real, that this wasn't some weird dream? Quietly he asked, "Can I… touch you?"

Gibbs was shocked; he certainly wasn't prepared for that reaction. But he could see Tony's mind still reeling so he subtly nodded his head.

Tony slowly lifted his left hand and gently placed it on Gibbs' chest. The man sighed and fluttered his eyes from just that one touch. He honed every skill he had to maintain his control. Tony's eyes widened slightly when he realized that Gibbs was solid and real. Just to be sure, he clenched his right hand into a fist until he could feel the pain of his nails piercing his skin. Yup, he was definitely not dreaming. But he didn't want to stop touching Gibbs, so he ran his hand across the other man's chest, feeling the increase in Gibbs' heart beat. He gently grazed his hand up Gibbs' neck and to his lips, his eyes following the movement. Gibbs couldn't help as his lips pressed a gentle kiss on Tony's fingertips. Tony's eyes closed dreamily for a second before continuing. Looking into Gibbs' eyes, he silently asked him a question. Getting the message loud and clear, Gibbs opened his mouth. Tony's eyes went to his mouth as he gently poked a fang. Real. Tony's hand left Gibbs' mouth and traveled south, down his shoulder and arm until he reached the hand. Gently, carefully, he gripped Gibbs' hand and brought it up in front of his face. He interlaced their fingers and used his other hand to gently poke the claws. Real. He poked the tip of one and was surprised at how sharp they really were. Dropping their hands, but keeping their fingers twined, Tony looked over Gibbs' shoulders at the wings. Just as he went to touch them, Gibbs whispered, "Be gentle. And quick. I may lose control if you touch them for too long." Tony gave Gibbs a confused look. Gibbs further explained, "My wings are highly sensitive. Times like this, they serve as an extreme pleasure spot. It's more pleasureful than having my nipples sucked and getting a hand or blowjob." Gibbs paused and looked deep into Tony's eyes when he said, "I am incredibly attracted to you right now Tony. Always have been. But if you overload the pleasure of my wings, I may lose control."

A piece of Tony's heart, the piece that wanted-needed someone to love him, that wanted/needed Gibbs to be that someone, fell into place. He smiled as he whispered huskily, "What if I want you to lose control?" His hand moved closer to Gibbs' wings.

Gibbs gasped as he heard the raw need in Tony's voice, but he shook his head, "Want this to go right Tony. Don't want to hurt you. Don't want to lose control the night I confess my feelings for you."

"But Gibbs. I want this. I want you. And not just for one night. Please?" Tony finally closed the distance between his hand and Gibbs' wing. He landed first on the harder, boney part and was shocked to feel how velvet-like the skin there felt. He rubbed his hand up and down a few times before moving down to feel the feathers. They were softer than anything Tony had ever felt. As he petted the feathers a few times, he had the sudden urge to nuzzle his face into them. While this was happening, Tony was unaware of how it was affecting Gibbs. The older man had squeezed his eyes tightly shut and was breathing heavily through flared nostrils. His dick had filled out completely and was almost painful as the intense delight his wings were feeling was sent there. His need for Tony increased a thousand fold. He began shaking as he tried not to throw Tony against the wall or couch or floor or anywhere and fuck his brains out.

He finally knew he couldn't take much more so he gasped out, "Tony!"

Tony heard the agony in Gibbs' voice and saw how his eyes were squeezed tightly closed. He immediately retracted his hand from Gibbs' wing, thinking he was hurting him. "Gibbs? You okay?"

Gibbs swallowed and nodded tensely. After a moment, he said, "I'm okay."

"Gibbs talk to me," Tony put his hand on Gibbs face while the other squeezed the hand he was holding. "What is it like? I want to know."

Suddenly, Gibbs' eyes shot open, and he gaped at Tony in shock. "How? How could you want to know? How could you still want me after seeing this? You do understand this is real Tony?"

"Of course I do Gibbs. That's why I wanted to touch you in this first place. To know that this isn't a dream. And I want to know because it looks like you're in pain. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just-"

"You didn't," Gibbs interrupted, "It just took a lot more than I thought it would not throw you down and take you."

"Why didn't you?" Tony looked genuinely confused.

"'Why'?!" Gibbs exclaimed, "What part of 'beyond human strength' don't you get? If I did lose control, I could do some serious damage Tony! To you! I refuse to hurt you!"

Tony melted as he saw Gibbs so troubled. Carefully avoiding touching Gibbs' wings again, he suddenly wrapped his arms around the man he loved. Hey, that's right! Tony loved Gibbs, damn it! And he wasn't going anywhere. "You won't hurt me. I'm sorry I almost made you lose control. But even if you had, I know you wouldn't hurt me. And if you did, I wouldn't care, because damn it. I love you Gibbs. I am in love with you! And I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

"How?" Gibbs' voice cracked. His grip on Tony tightening as if he never wanted to let him go, "How can you be so sure?"

Tony pulled back and looked into Gibbs eyes. "Tell me," he said. "Tell me you love me too."

"I do! I'm in love with you too. Since we met! But-"

"That's how I know you won't hurt me Gibbs. Because you love me."

Gibbs fell silent, not really sure what to say. He would do everything in his power not to let anyone, including himself, harm Tony. But he didn't know if he could promise that he wouldn't. If Gibbs forgot himself for even one second, it could cause a lot of damage, it could cost Tony his life. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to his Tony.

Tony could see the war going on inside Gibbs. He knew it would take more time for Gibbs to accept that he wouldn't harm Tony or scare him away or lose control with him. And as much as he wanted to prove Gibbs of that right now with a round of hot sex, he suddenly felt very tired. He remembered all that happened that day. It seemed like a long time since him and Gibbs had started their game that morning. He pictured again when he and Gibbs had rubbed sunscreen on each other, when they'd played and flirted and chased each other by the pool, when Gibbs had taunted Tony with his body. Then he remembered dinner and then the bar, Gibbs moving fast enough to catch him, and then Tony running away like a nervous teenager. He inwardly smiled. But then he remembered Lucian, how Tony had emerged from the bathroom, looking for Gibbs, and then Lucian was blocking him. The man had started flirting with Tony as he stared at him intensely. It had creeped Tony out, and he'd looked around for Gibbs to come save him. He tried to tell Lucian he was there with someone but the man had backed him against the wall, trapping him. And Tony didn't want to be rude enough to run away. Thankfully, Gibbs had come to his rescue. Only now, did Tony realize just how much Gibbs had saved him. He hadn't just saved Tony from a really creepy guy, who had been giving off the I-won't-take-no-for-an-answer attitude; Gibbs saved Tony's life. The older man had said that Lucian wanted to make Tony his pet. It didn't sound good at all. Neither did being the vampire's dinner. Tony had read stories, seen movies; he knew what happened when a vampire got hungry! He was very abruptly hit with just how bad the situation had been.

Gibbs had been lost in his thoughts until he felt Tony's grip tighten on his arms. He noticed the far away, scared-look in Tony's eyes. He dreaded that maybe Tony had just fully grasped the last several minutes and was now terrified of Gibbs. But he forced himself to ask softly, "Tony? What's wrong?"

Tony shook his head and made himself return to the present, but he couldn't completely shake his fear. He smiled slightly and focused on the closeness of Gibbs' body as he answered, "Just remembering earlier." An unexpected yawn made Tony realize how exhausted he was. "I have a lot of questions Gibbs; I'll warn ya now," Tony chuckled, "But right now, take me to bed."

As Tony smiled at Gibbs before turning to head towards the bedroom, Gibbs stood stone-still with confusion. "Tony," he warned. But before he could say more, Tony whirled around.

With a stern expression and voice, Tony said, "Gibbs. For the final time. I don't care what you are. I may not know all of your abilities or potential problems, but I do know that tonight was rather weird and scary. I was nearly made a meal or a pet of by a vampire, one who seemed entirely too hungry for my blood, body, and loyalty at that. And since that fact gives me the total creeps, I need you to get into that bed and hold me as I sleep before I break down and scream. I want - No. I need you to make me feel protected Gibbs. I always have when I'm with you. Please?"

Gibbs took in Tony's stance, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes telling Gibbs that this was indeed an order and also a plea. Gibbs could also see that Tony was speaking the truth. Gibbs didn't want Tony to feel so scared so he nodded, "Alright. Just let me change."

"Actually," Tony looked away with sudden shyness, "I was wondering if it was possible that you didn't…"

Gibbs looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Tony rubbed his neck and looked timidly at Gibbs, "Can you sleep with me not changed back?"

"You want me to stay like this," Gibbs motioned his body.

Tony nodded.

"Tony. I can't. My claws, my teeth… Not to mention that my wings are still highly sensitive."

"What if I promise not to touch them? And can't you retract your teeth and claws but leave your wings out? They're really soft, and I have the urge to cuddle with them and have them be wrapped around me like a cocoon… Like a warm shield…"

Gibbs stayed silent as he thought that over for a moment. Then he said, "That has got to be one of the least predictable things you could've said. I can retract each extra body part individually, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. Not yet anyway. If I promise soon, is that okay?"

Tony nodded in understanding. He didn't want to press him into doing something he didn't want to do. He felt sad though as Gibbs' extra parts started to disappear. He watched with fascination as his wings just seemed to vanish. "Where do your wings even go?" Tony blurted.

Gibbs chuckled, "They go into sacks by my spine. It's a little hard to explain how they manage to sort of shrink and squeeze in there. It's just some Crusnik magic, an adaptation. I guess it would be hard to blend in if our wings made a hump in our backs like Quasimodo. Or if they didn't retract at all."

Tony nodded and was about to ask what other kinds of "magic" Crusniks had, but another powerful yawn made that impossible. Gibbs was suddenly in front of him, directing him to bed. As Tony shed his shirt and pants, he chuckled tiredly, "The speed is gonna be hard to get used to."

As they both climbed in bed, Gibbs asked incredulously, "Of all the things that have been revealed to you tonight, you pick my speed as the most difficult thing to believe?"

Tony laughed as he settled on his side, his head on Gibbs chest, "I guess so. So one last question for tonight?"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close as he laughed, "Sure."

"Do you know any other Crusniks?" the word sounded funny on Tony's lips as if he was unsure if that was saying it right.

Gibbs' stomach flipped. Of course he knew some, but it wasn't really his place to out them to Tony. However, he did vow to be truthful to Tony, and he was sure that most of them wouldn't care that he knew. Gibbs sounded uneasy as he answered, "Well my mother was and my father is; I'm a fullblood. Fornell's one. A few of my Marine buddies are; we found each other by scent. Shannon and Kelly were. And… Ziva."

Tony quickly turned to look up at Gibbs, stunned. "What? You're kidding me. Ziva?"

Gibbs just shrugged.

Tony looked thoughtful for a few seconds. Then he said, "Will she be mad you told me? I won't tell her."

"She won't be mad… Just worried for your safety."

"She afraid she'll lose control around me too?"

Gibbs shook his head, wincing. He didn't want to get into this now. He would just give a general, "No. She wouldn't lose control around you. Even a ravenous Crusnik will hold off feeding if it means not being discovered."

Tony could sense there was more to it than that, but he was tired, and Gibbs was tired, so he let it go for now. He relaxed against Gibbs and sighed in contentment. They stayed silent. Gibbs started absently rubbing his hand on Tony's arm soothingly while Tony was twisting his chest hair around. Just as Gibbs was about to fall asleep, he heard Tony whisper, "I love you."

Gibbs smiled. "Love you too," he whispered back before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die (virtual cookies to whomever knows where that's from)

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The next morning, Tony woke to the gentle rising and falling of a warm body under his head. His whole left side of his body was draped over the other man, trapping him effectively. He was beyond relieved to know that last night wasn't a dream. The scare with Lucian was long gone and didn't matter. What did matter was that Tony was safe in the arms of the man he loved. He nuzzled his head against the chest which caused the owner to chuckle in amusement. Tony looked up into the blue eyes he had come to love. Gibbs smiled gently at him. Tony returned the smile and said, his voice hoarse with sleep, "You're eyes aren't red anymore."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow, "You sound disappointed."

"Well, I kind of am. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have always loved your blue eyes. They're always so bright and expressive. But your red eyes are oddly beautiful, captivating even."

Gibbs shook his head, "Your responses to everything just get more and more astonishing."

"Yah. Well get used to it babe! 'Cause I'm probably never going to react the way you expect me to," Tony chuckled. Then he noticed Gibbs eyes were looking at him with an unidentifiable expression. "What?"

"You… called me babe."

Tony blushed, "Oh. I guess I did… Is that okay?"

Gibbs smiled brightly, "Kinda like it."

Tony smiled back, loving how Gibbs' grip on him tightened, pulling him closer. "So how long have you been up?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Not long. Had a dream that you tried to put a stake in my heart while I slept… Was glad to wake up with you still here." Gibbs looked away, feeling embarrassed for being so honest.

Tony frowned with concern. He pushed and held himself up as he leaned over Gibbs' face, only a few inches apart, to force Gibbs to look at him. When concerned green eyes found troubled blue ones, Tony spoke gently, "Where else would I be Gibbs? I love you. I'm never going anywhere. And I'm certainly not going to try and kill you!"

Gibbs lifted one hand to Tony's side while the other gently touched his face. Tony leaned into the touch as Gibbs said, " The rational part of my brain knows that. It's just… I've only ever told one person- one human what I really am, and she couldn't handle it. I guess I just keep expecting you to realize you're better than I am, that I'm a nonhuman who can hurt you, a freak."

Tony's frown deepened, "Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes. He saw nothing but love, worry, and trust there. Tony had never been just anyone to Gibbs. He had always been different. He could handle whatever life decided to throw at him and overcome it. And he had certainly never run from anything Gibbs did. When Tony first joined NCIS and all those people would come up to him and wish him luck and think him crazy for working with the infamous Gibbs, Tony knew Gibbs would be a handful on the job. Tony had seen Gibbs at his meanest, most bastard-like moments and, instead of running like everyone else, he stuck around, striving to not only get through Gibbs' bad moods, but make them better. He made jokes, did impressions, made a fool of himself, let Gibbs headslap him, whatever it took to ease Gibbs. He dealt with Gibbs when he got too personally involved in cases. He sought Gibbs out after HE got too personally involved in cases. He was there when Gibbs lost Jen and Mike. He even stayed after he found out Gibbs had killed Hernandez in cold blood for killing Shannon and Kelly. Now he was staying even after finding out Gibbs wasn't human. It really shouldn't surprise Gibbs so much because, Tony was right, he was unlike anybody else in Gibbs' life. So he shook his head and smiled loving up at the younger man and said, "No. I don't think you're like that."

"So then why are you so sure that I'll run screaming from your life? And why did I kill you in your dream? You have to know I would never do such a thing," Tony looked highly offended.

Gibbs blushed as he whispered, "I'm scared."

Tony eyes widened, "Scared? Of what?"

Not knowing how to put into words what he felt, he hoped all his thoughts were displayed in his eyes. Tony's expression softened as his hurt went away. Gibbs was afraid that Tony would be frightened of Gibbs. He was afraid that Tony would get hurt. But most of all, Gibbs was afraid that Tony would leave him, that Gibbs would lose Tony forever. Leaning down, Tony pressed a soft kiss on Gibbs' lips. His love and respect for the man below him had never been higher. Gibbs could feel the emotion in the kiss, and tried to give all the love and more back. Soon, Tony pulled away, "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I swear to you that no matter what, I always will." At Gibbs smile and nod, Tony joined their lips once again for a more heated and passionate kiss. It didn't take long for it to escalate and grow out of control. Soon, both men were feeling lightheaded and they panted heavily into each other's mouths.

Only when Gibbs felt like he was about to faint, did he pull his lips away. Tony felt it too so he just slowly fell back down to rest on Gibbs' rapidly rising and falling chest. They held each other as they panted. After a few moments, Tony's stomach rumbled loudly. Gibbs chuckled, still slightly out of breath, "What do ya say we go eat? Then we can come back and you can ask me all the questions you like."

The even louder rumble answered for Tony causing both men to laugh. They got up and dressed and headed down to eat the hotel breakfast. On the way down, Gibbs scented the place out. If his identification was right he smelled mostly human, obviously, a handful of shapeshifters (werecats, a werebear, and Nagas aka weresnakes), some fae, and one white witch. Thankfully, no vampire smell could be detected. While they ate, Tony and Gibbs were mostly silent, sharing loving looks, and Tony began to think of all the questions he wanted to ask. He was growing impatient, wanting the answers ASAP, so an hour and ten minutes later, they were back in the room. Tony went to sit Indian-style on one end of the couch, while Gibbs sat facing him. He could tell Tony was excited, so he immediately got down to business. "First off, I just wanna say that, though I may not be able to answer all your questions, I promise to do my best and to be completely honest. If this is going to work," he motioned between them, "then honesty is going to have to play a big part. That means we talk about everything, no secrets, and if one of us has a problem, we talk to the other about it. Sound good?" Tony nodded determinedly. "Okay. So first question?"

Tony suddenly became very serious. "God, where do I begin?" he chuckled to himself. Gibbs allowed him to organize his thoughts. Finally Tony said, "I guess one of my first questions is about vampires. Are they, like, your enemy or just prey?"

"A little of both. Crusniks were said to be sent from God as a way to control the vampire population, hence why our nickname is Black Angels. Now, I'm not too religious so I'm not sure I believe that. But either way, it's just like how the mouse knows to run from anything bigger than it; it's instinctually programmed into a vampire's brain to be on the lookout for Crusniks, as much as it is in our nature to chase them down. But vampires have a problem with that; they're the want-to-take-over-the-world-and-turn-all-into-either-vampires-or-livestock kind of breed. It's a Crusniks duty to humanity to destroy vampires, and what better way than to eat them? A vampire is no easy prey though. They can be sneaky, cunning, and vicious in their attack. And they will go out of their way to attack Crusniks. Eliminate the enemy before we eliminate them."

Tony nodded, seeming a tad shocked that Gibbs said so much in one go. But he continued, "So Crusniks are good guys when it comes to humans?"

"Ehhh. For the most part. Just like with every species, there are exceptions. I will admit that there are some good vampires, ones that treat their humans like lovers and ones that won't even feed from humans at all. There can also be bad Crusniks. I've heard it happen when a Crusnik turns on humans and decimates populations. See, Crusniks CAN feed on humans, usually it's only if we need to, but the blood of a human is different from the blood of a vamp, weaker. Like if you were to add a cup of water to one shot of alcohol. That's enough for a vampire, but not a Crusnik. It would take ten humans to do the job of one vampire meal. So if a Crusnik were to feed on humans, you could see how that would be a problem."

"Have you ever fed on a human?" Tony was nothing but curious. He wouldn't care if Gibbs had eaten a human or two.

Gibbs could see this but was proud to say, "Never."

Tony gave him a proud smile and then asked, "So what was the deal with the red eyes? You said they were 'extra', but what purpose do they serve?"

"Our eyes turn red when we get hungry, and they stay red 'til we feed," Gibbs could see Tony was going to ask why they hadn't stayed red after last night so he hurried to say, "When I smelled the vamps in the bar, I was still satisfied from my last meal, but not full; I can only last a couple more days. My hunger just kind of flared as the opportunity arose, but then sleeping on it calmed it back down. The change in color also is a representation of how the eyes themselves change. If I'm still in human-form and I smell a vampire, my eyes will turn red and, as I blink, my focus sharpens and I have beyond perfect vision."

"A trait I'll bet you wish you had all the time so you don't have to wear reading glasses huh?"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he reached up to headslap Tony. Tony chuckled then asked his next question, "So you said you can only last a few more days. What happens if you don't feed?"

Gibbs had to hand it to Tony. The younger man was incredibly smart, sharp, and curious. He had a lot of questions, more than Gibbs thought he would. And he could tell he wasn't finished yet, so he answered, "I start with getting irritable and weak. Next my skin pales and my senses fail me. Then I'll become too weak to fly or even bring my wings out. Finally, my hunger will possess me and I'll be forced to kill whoever is nearest to me. Even if I could fight the hunger, I probably wouldn't want to."

Tony smirked, "Well then you better never hesitate to feed then mister!" Gibbs arched one eyebrow and smiled at his joke. Then the younger man moved on, "While we're talking about your cool adaptations, can I see you fly one day? Or maybe even fly with you?"

Gibbs pondered that question, "Hmm. Well you can definitely see me fly one day. As for flying with me, I'm not sure how that would work or if I'd be strong enough to fly us both, but we can try that one day too I suppose."

Tony flashed a huge smile then fired his next question, "So are you like immortal? 'Cause ya know, you HAVE lived through quite a lot. Losing Shannon and Kelly, two comas, being a Marine in combat, being shot in Colombia, Ari shooting your shoulder, nearly drowning, Saleem's men trying to kill you, Paloma nearly dehydrated you to death before giving you scotch, you've been hit by cars a few times… Am I forgetting anything?"

Gibbs laughed, "I hadn't realized the list was so long! It's probably longer but I try not to dwell on it. Anyway, no, I'm not immortal. I could've died all those times and almost did. I age, though slower than humans. In human years, a Crusnik can live to be 200. Right now, I'm almost 100 years old, middle aged. The only things that can't kill me are human diseases. Not cancer, not heart attacks, not even the plague."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Gibbs for the reminder of that horrible time. Then he gasped, "That's why you've never had the cold! It's not just 'cause even germs would be afraid of you. It's 'cause they don't affect you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes but smiled.

Tony continued to move on with his questions, "Why do you have four fatter fangs while vampires only have the two smallish ones?"

"Vampire skin is much tougher to pierce through than human skin. The vamps only need the two teeth to get to human blood. It also helps that vampires can hold a human down easily with their arms while they feed. Even if the human is unwilling and thrashes about, the vampires can easily keep their fangs set in place. Crusniks, however, have two teeth because a vampire's strength equally matches our own. If they thrashed about, they could get away if we only had two fangs. The bottom ones helps us to keep a hold on them should they go out fighting."

Tony nodded, his eyes darker as Gibbs answered that question than the others. Gibbs realized it was due to fear. Not of Gibbs, but of last night. How, if Lucian and his coven had decided to eat Tony and he fought them, he would be easily overcome and made a meal of. Gibbs' guess was confirmed when Tony asked quietly, "Last night, you said that Lucian wanted to make me his pet… What did you mean by that?"

Gibbs purposefully tried to wipe out his mind as he answered, not wanting to think of Tony as Lucian's pet. Emotionlessly, he responded, "If a vampire finds a human… attractive, he might make it his choice to turn said human into a vampire. However, if this happens, most of the time, the original vampire will imprison the new one, teach it how to hunt and control its lust for blood. This can take up to five years, and in that time, the newer vampire will become brainwashed by the original into being their maker's slave. A master and his pet, or pets, are connected telepathically, so the master can simply feel a single emotion, have a single thought, and the slave will die trying to please the master. The masters control their pets in every sense, make them crave, depend on, desire their master. The slave has to do anything the master wants. Even if they didn't want to, death would be their penalty most likely. And it would be a horrible one. There are only a few ways to fully kill a vampire. Wooden stake through the stomach; not the heart like the myth because it doesn't beat anymore, but the stomach 'cause that's where the blood is stored. The alternative is to shred them to pieces, little ones 'cause sometimes the limbs and head can still work and they'll just put themselves back together. Then you have to burn them, to a crisp."

There were a few moments of silence as they both thought about the darkness of Gibbs' answer. Then Tony faintly spoke, "I'll try to remember that in case I need to get away from another vampire." Gibbs winced slightly at the thought. Tony could tell Gibbs would close up if he thought more about Tony being Lucian's pet, so he brightened a bit and asked, "So now I know about vampires and Crusniks. What other kinds of nonhuman-beings are there? Are werewolves and witches and faeries real?"

Gibbs welcomed the change in topic and said, "Oh yah! Those are real. There are also other kinds of shapeshifters. Werecats, werebears, weresnakes (though they prefer to be called Nagas), wereeagles, werebadgers. You name it, there's a shifter for it. Including dragon-shifters, which are just what you'd expect, people who turn into dragons. There are two kinds of werewolves, the ones who can change into wolves anytime they like and the ones who can only change on the full moon. The ones that can change anytime they like are like the ones in Twilight; they turn into wolves but they're still in control of their own minds. The ones who have the change forced on them by the full moon, lose themselves completely and become huge, wild, man-eating beasts. There are subspecies of fae, way too many to list. There are black and white witches and wizards, a.k.a. bad and good. There are demons and angels. Hellhounds, which despite the legend are not always evil. They have free will and can choose any master they please. I had a friend once, a human friend, who had a hellhound as his guardian. His name was Beschermer, which literally translated from Dutch means 'protector'. Very sweet dog, just huge and black with red eyes. There are elementals which are just humans who can control one of the four elements, earth, fire, water, and air. There are also Dhamphyrs, half human and half vampire. I think that pretty much covers all that I know of."

Tony's eyes were bright with interest, "Woah! That's a long list of beings that humans don't even know are real. How come you hide yourselves?"

"You've seen how humans react when something happens that they don't understand. War, discrimination, destruction. They do it to each other. Blacks, gays, Muslims, etc. are 'bad' simply because they're different. It's just safer to stay hidden in plain sight… Not every human is as accepting as you Tone…" Gibbs trailed off, remembering the one who couldn't handle what Gibbs was.

Tony recalled Gibbs mentioning there being a girl who had rejected him for what he was. He placed a sympathetic hand on Gibbs' leg when he saw he was remembering her. Tony whispered, "Who was she? What happened when you told her?"

"It happened when I joined the Marines. Before I found others like me, I befriended a water elemental. She was strong and brave and, being the two best in our class, we took to each other easily. She didn't know that I could tell who she was by her smell; every species has its own unique smell and I've always had a talent for identifying even unknown smells. She smelled crisp like the morning after a fresh snowfall. A few months into our training, I decided to show her what I am. I didn't fully reveal myself like I did for you, just my wings and red eyes. I told her the rest. Afterwards, she freaked out. Tried to kill me with ice darts, but was caught. They took her away to I-don't-even-know where. Then I heard she had been killed; the details were never revealed. I've always felt like I caused her death in some way; if she hadn't have freaked out, she wouldn't have been taken away. They probably killed her just for being different." When Gibbs finished, he was slumped dejectedly in his seat, and he looked terribly sad.

Tony immediately leaned forward and took Gibbs in his arms. He smiled when he felt Gibbs hug him back. He never would've imagined Gibbs opening up to him like this. He was glad Gibbs was answering all his questions as honestly as he said he would. It made Tony feel loved and special. As Gibbs nuzzled slightly into his neck, causing Tony's heart to swell, Tony had another thought. Without thinking about it, his brain connected immediately to his mouth, "Is mating different for Crusniks?"

Gibbs pulled back slightly to look at him with a confused expression.

"I mean, like, humans fall in love, have sex, and make babies. Or they can fuck whomever they like, whenever they like. Is that how it works with your kind? What about the rest of the nonhumans?"

Gibbs looked thoughtful as he spoke, "Well as far as I know, most of the Supernaturals, the fae, witches and wizards, and even vampires, can fall in love and choose based on that. I'm pretty sure that with the shapeshifters, the animal inside of them chooses their mate for them. A lot of fae also chose never to mate. Dhamphyrs are barren so that makes finding a mate one of their priorities. Demons and angels are forbidden to mate but will sometimes anyway… As for Crusniks, we believe in soulmates, the idea that another person was created for you, crafted from the same stone, two halves of a whole so to speak. The idea that you meet this person and instantly something is odd about them, sometimes it's love at first sight, sometimes its gradual, but in the end, you know that you belong together forever, that you have always known that… We can have sex based solely on lust and physical pleasure, yes. Why do you think I had my three ex-wives to begin with?" Tony chuckled slightly at the joke. "But the purest pleasure only comes from being with our soulmate. It is only with them we can reproduce with as well. Maybe that's a way to pass along the best genes possible, I don't really know. But it is also just as common for Crusniks to have a soulmate of the same-sex as it is for them to have an opposite sex mate. It doesn't matter where we find our soulmate, just that we find them. And as long as we're mated, we'll have a connection. Not like the vampire master to slave connection but like this invisible, unbreakable string is wrapped around both our hearts. At the moment of true mating, you feel this connection form. It's a rather powerful feeling. This connection helps us read the other's emotions, know exactly where they are at all times, know when something bad is happening to them. The connection can become weaker with distance and if, say, a vampire were to try to mess with the bond. It can also be broken by death. A mating bond can help make hunger easier to bare because one can draw strength and fullness from the other. If a Crusnik were to mate with a human, the human's lifespan would extend to match their mate's, and they would also be unaffected by disease. That way they would be together always."

Tony was smiling softly and was silent for a moment. Then he whispered, "Do you think I'm your soulmate Gibbs?"

Gibbs quickly, gently grabbed Tony's face and looked into his shinning green eyes. "Yes," he whispered, "Yes I do." With that, he pulled Tony forward into a long, gentle, passionate kiss. When Tony pulled away slightly, they were both a little out of breath.

After a moment, Tony grabbed Gibbs' shirt and pulled their lower halves closer. He smiled gently as he said softly, "I think you're my soulmate too Gibbs. I only wish I had realized that years ago."

Gibbs softly pushed Tony onto his back and leaned on top of him, "We have plenty of time to make up for our years of stupidity." They both chuckled. "So are you done asking questions yet?"

"For now. But I think I can handle a change in activity," Tony's eyes lit with the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

Note: warning! Male/male sex is included in this chapter; please move along if that is not your thing. I will not have homophobes being mean; I will yell at them! Be warned! lol

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs was only too happy to rise to it as he returned his lips to Tony's. The kiss was instantly passionate and heated. Tony was first to shove his tongue into Gibbs' mouth, tasting him and battling with his tongue. Then Gibbs pushed his tongue into Tony's for his turn to taste him. Tony had one hand embedded in Gibbs' hair, his fingers stroking him, and one hand on his hip. Gibbs allowed more of his weight to relax down on Tony. When the younger man sighed deeply at more body contact, Gibbs fully laid down on him. The bulges in each one's pants were pressed against each other, making them kiss more heatedly, wanting more. Tony bucked slightly for more pressure on their hard-ons and caused both to moan simultaneously. Gibbs had to turn his head slightly to the side to get some fresh air. Tony was only too happy to wrap his mouth around Gibbs' neck. Tony started sucking and biting gently, the sudden urge to mark Gibbs taking over, then he pulled away with a pop and licked the quickly-turning-red spot as if to soothe it. Gibbs groaned, his inner need to be claimed, which was just as strong as the urge to do the claiming, pleased with the gesture. He went to take back Tony's mouth when he had a thought. "Tony?" he whispered against Tony's lips.

"Yah?" Tony panted.

"I want to make love to you. Right now. I want to claim you as mine and be claimed as yours in return. Is that okay?"

Tony was both shocked and touched that Gibbs even asked. He had never been with another man before. Plus, to anyone else, it may seem like they were going fast. But Tony didn't care about any of that. He loved Gibbs. They were soulmates. And he wanted them to make love right this minute. "It's more than okay Gibbs. I want this. I want you. I want us to make love for the rest of the day and into the night until we can't walk or even sit up or stay awake. I love you. I need you. Please take me."

Gibbs didn't need any more encouragement. He quickly stood up and gathered Tony in his arms in one, inhumanly fast movement before zipping off into the bedroom. He tossed Tony onto the bed before quickly jumping on top of him. Tony grabbed Gibbs' faced and brought their lips together in a searing, red-hot kiss. Gibbs had landed between Tony's legs so he moved up slightly, grazing their cocks together again. Both men groaned and mentally thought at the same time that they needed their clothes off immediately. Gibbs kneeled above Tony and savagely ripped Tony's shirt from his body. As the button scattered everywhere, Tony could only be even more turned on by the other man's need. Gibbs then quickly made work of getting Tony's pants and boxers off and tossing them across the room. He paused for a moment to admire Tony's body. He'd seen the man with his shirt off before, and a few times in just boxers, but now that Tony was laid out beneath him like this, his body shaking slightly from anticipation and need, he looked magnificent. His muscled arms and legs were sprawled out, waiting to embrace him when he went back. His furry chest was rising rapidly. His well-endowed cock was hard and waiting for more. He was perfect in Gibbs' eyes. Tony waited unmoving and naked while Gibbs looked him up and down with a wild gleam in his eyes. Normally, Tony would feel a bit self-conscious with someone just staring at him like that. But this time, Tony found himself loving the intense way Gibbs was eyeing him; it made him feel like a delicacy, special. As Gibbs gently ran his fingers down Tony's body starting from his chest and going down his stomach then his thighs and back up again, he growled, "You look amazing Tony."

Tony moaned softly at the feeling and the compliment. Then Gibbs quickly ripped his own shirt off, not having patience for buttons and slid his pants down. Just as Gibbs had admired Tony, now it was Tony' turn to take in Gibbs' body. He took in Gibbs' muscled arms, chest, and legs. He had abs that Tony just wanted to lick. His well endowed dick that was pointing at Tony was impressive, and Tony wanted to know what it tasted like, what it would feel like inside him. Tony had never been more attracted to anyone in his life. "If I look amazing, Gibbs, then you look like a goddamn God," Tony couldn't help but gasp as he reached out for Gibbs. Gibbs' stomach flipped at the compliment, and he wasted no more time in going back to Tony.

Their lips met feverishly, hands roaming over the skin that was now exposed. Tony grabbed Gibbs' ass and pressed it down. As their hard cocks scraped each other, they gasped. Tony wanted more so he thrusted upward. Gibbs growled, and he pressed down, using his strength to keep Tony still. He wanted this to last longer and, the more contact with his cock, the less time he would last. Tony whimpered. He wanted this to last too, but he also wanted Gibbs to hurry and get inside him already. As if reading Tony's thoughts, Gibbs pulled their lips apart and offered his two first fingers for Tony. Tony immediately took them into his mouth and started sucking and swirling his wet tongue around and between them. Gibbs couldn't look away from the erotic sight.

When Gibbs felt his fingers were wet and soft enough, he pulled them from Tony's mouth and moved them down to his ass. Tony parted his legs farther willingly, in order to give Gibbs more room. Gibbs started to rub Tony's hole. Tony gasped. Gibbs knew that, this being Tony's first time being penetrated, it would probably hurt. Needing him as relaxed as possible, he distracted the younger man by latching his mouth onto a nipple. Tony squealed slightly and grabbed Gibb's hair with his hands. Then Gibbs quickly shoved one finger into Tony, causing Tony to squeal louder and throw his head back. Gibbs rolled his tongue around the nipple and Tony relaxed. Gibbs pushed in until he was knuckle deep then started pumping. This new feeling was weird and sort of painful but totally pleasing according to Tony. He wanted more. He started moving his hips slightly so as to force more of Gibbs' finger inside him. Gibbs took this as a good sign so he added the second finger. He started scissoring Tony, opening him up more and more. Gibbs moved his mouth to the other nipple and continued sucking. The sucking of his nipples and the throbbing of his hole was driving Tony crazy. As Gibbs added a third and fourth finger, he started squirming with need. "Gibbs!" he gasped, "More! Need more!"

Gibbs removed both his mouth and fingers from Tony, earning a sad whimper from the younger man. Gibbs, not having any lube, spit a generous amount of saliva into his hand then spread it over his dick. Then he positioned himself at Tony's hole. He looked up into Tony's eyes, and silently asked him if he was ready. Tony nodded, his eyes full of love and desire. Gibbs leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony's for a quick kiss before he forcefully shoved all the way into Tony. Tony shouted loudly with both pain and pleasure as the feeling swept over him- the feeling of the creation of the bond. Each man was suddenly aware of the other's thoughts, emotions, memories, regrets, prides. They could each feel the love that the other had. They could look into each other's souls. It felt as if a huge bucket of warm water had been dumped over their bodies, melting them into one single puddle. Their hearts felt whole as the "string" Gibbs had talked about earlier wrapped around each of their hearts and connected them together, molding them so that they felt as one being and not two. As the feeling faded slightly, they each fell back into their own bodies. Gibbs bowed his head onto Tony's shoulder to pant and focus on not coming then and there. "Oh God Tony," Gibbs gasped, "You feel so good." He pushed himself up to look down into Tony's dark-with-arousal green eyes. "Ready for more yet?"

Tony nodded and panted, "Yes. Take me Gibbs, I'm yours."

"Mine," Gibbs agreed, making it sound more like a promise, and he started slowly thrusting in and out of Tony. Tony groaned slowly at the feeling of Gibb moving his cock nearly all the way out then all the way in to Tony. He felt that he never wanted to disconnect from Gibbs ever again. Gibbs kept up the agonizingly slow pace for a while longer before Tony grabbed his ass and pushed him down quicker. Gibbs got the message and started pumping in earnest.

"Oh YES!" Tony shouted and threw his head back. His nails dug into Gibbs' ass, driving the older man even closer to the edge. He wanted Tony to come first though, as he lifted Tony's hips slightly and started pumping at a slightly different angle. Suddenly, Tony cried, "OH DEAR GOD. DO THAT AGAIN GIBBS!", signaling that Gibbs had found Tony's prostate. He quickly shoved a pillow under Tony and held himself up so that he could fuck Tony with all his might, hitting his prostate every time. Tony started moaned and gasping and cursing with every one of Gibbs' thrusts until he finally, flew over the edge. He came with a force he'd never experienced before, shooting the creamy white stuff all over both their torsos. Feeling Tony's pleasure both physically around his cock and on his chest and also through their bond, left Gibbs with no choice but to thrust into Tony one last time before coming powerfully into his mate. When he was fully spent, he fell down gently onto Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs and held him as they rode out their orgasms together.

When they'd stopped panting, Tony gasped, "Wow. That was… wow."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed Tony's chest in agreement. They were now fully bonded and it felt amazing, indescribably so.

After another few moments of silence, Tony asked, "Can we do it again?"

Gibbs looked up at Tony with one raised eyebrow, "Do you even have to ask?"

Tony just smiled before he flipped them over so he was on top. He pressed a searing kiss onto Gibbs mouth and grazed his fingers down Gibbs' sides. Gibbs shivered at the touch, and his cock jumped. Since it was still inside Tony, he felt it and he pulled away to smirk down at Gibbs. "Guess not," he said. Then he attacked Gibbs' mouth again. Their hands roamed until they were both fully hard again. Gibbs quickly grabbed Tony's cock. At the touch, Tony jerked forward into his hand, also causing Gibbs' cock to move inside him. He pushed back to feel more of Gibbs' cock. Unable to decide which feeling he liked more, he started alternating between pushing into Gibbs' hand and pushing onto Gibbs' cock. Gibbs jerked Tony, loving the feeling of the soft skin in his hand. It didn't take long for Tony to started shaking with the need to release, so Gibbs removed his hand and ordered, "Ride me Tony."

Tony threw his head back and started to ride Gibbs with all his might. Gibbs couldn't help but thrust upward in time with Tony's, causing their skin to slap together loudly. Gibbs could feel himself getting closer but he knew Tony would need more to help him over the edge this time around. Instead of wanting Tony to come first, he grabbed Tony's hips and helped him bounce. Tony was groaning with the pleasure of Gibbs inside him. "Come for me Gibbs! I want you to come so I can climb off your huge cock and you can throw me down and suck me dry!" Tony gasped.

At the image Tony's words gave him, he immediately moaned, "Tony!" and came again inside him. Tony sat down completely, relishing in the feeling of Gibbs' cock pulsing. When he started to feel Gibbs soften, he slowly pulled himself off, feeling the result of two orgasms ooze slightly out of his hole and down his legs. It was totally erotic, and he had the urge to reach down and scoop some on his fingers and taste it. But before he could move, Gibbs was suddenly throwing him down to the bed. Before Tony could even think, Gibbs shoved his mouth onto Tony's rock hard dick. Tony shouted and grabbed Gibbs' hair. Gibbs wasted no time in setting a fast pace. He hallowed his cheeks as he sucked up and down to bring Tony to the edge. Tony moaned constantly and started thrusting up uncontrollably into Gibbs' mouth. Gibbs knew he was close so he forced his hips down still and shoved Tony all the way down his throat. As he swallowed, he rubbed his tongue along the bottom of Tony shaft and reached up to squeeze Tony's balls, shouting in his mind '_Come for me Tone! NOW!_', knowing Tony would hear him. That was enough for Tony. "GIBBS!" he roared as he came.

Gibbs swallowed all of Tony's cum, loving the taste, before slowly pulling Tony's now-limp cock out of his mouth. As Tony recovered, Gibbs rested next to Tony, laying his head on Tony's shoulder and gently petting his chest hair. Tony smiled gently at the gesture and pressed a kiss to Gibbs' forehead before relaxing to catch his breath. When they had recovered, they started all over again, making loving well into the evening until finally, Tony's stomach sounded as loud as an oncoming train. Gibbs helped Tony into the kitchen where he made him a sandwich. When Tony had eaten his fill, they both went to go shower. The sight of Tony's wet, shinning body was too much. Gibbs couldn't help himself when he forcefully turned Tony around and pressed his front to Tony's back. He ran his hands down to Tony's already half-hard cock and stroked it until it was leaking precum once again. Then he forced Tony's head down and pulled his ass closer to his own hard dick. Quickly, Gibbs shoved into Tony with a moan. Tony braced himself, his palms pressing against the wall to keep his head from hitting it, then Gibbs started thrusting with gusto. He set a fast and forceful pace from the get-go and only sped up when Tony begged him for more. Gibbs pulled all of Tony to him so he could fuck him while finding Tony's prostate. He succeeded and soon Tony was a moaning mess, followed shortly by Gibbs. Gibbs could tell Tony was close to passing out from exhaustion; he was too. So he wrapped his arms around Tony to hold him up, washed the cum from his body, turned the water off, and dried him. Then he dried himself before carrying Tony back to the bedroom. He placed Tony on one side of the bed and tucked him into the covers. Then he too crawled into bed and under the covers. Tony had rolled to one side, facing away from Gibbs, so he just draped one arm over Tony and snuggled against Tony's back. When he pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's neck, Tony sighed contently and mumbled, "Night Gibbs. Love you."

Gibbs relaxed and whispered, "Love you too Tone." Then he too fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda

Note: more m/m sex is on the way! And I also wanna say thank you to all the comments/favorites/follows. Your support means the world to me! Carry on.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

When Tony woke up the next morning, he was still wrapped up in Gibbs' arms but they had somehow changed their positions. Tony was laying on his stomach with his head resting on Gibbs' shoulder while Gibbs was laying on his back with one arm around Tony and the other folded over his head. Tony smiled as he remembered all their lovemaking the day before. He had to admit it, he was really sore. He could tell he wouldn't be sitting down today- or at least comfortably. He'd probably walk funny too. He didn't care. The pain was worth everything they had done, everything they'd felt. He wanted so badly to feel it again, but his full bladder suddenly made itself known. He gently shimmied out of Gibbs' grip so as not to wake the man. As he stood, his bones cracking and ass aching, he noticed he had some messages on his phone. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled as he thought that they would probably be from Abby who hadn't heard from him yesterday or the night before. Tony wondered if Gibbs would want him telling anyone anything about what had happened. He would keep Gibbs' identity a secret, but he wanted nothing more than to spread his happiness about him and Gibbs getting together. He decided that he didn't think Gibbs would mind Abby knowing about that, so he grabbed his phone and headed to the bathroom.

As he relieved himself, he made a mental plan. He would call Abby, tell her the news quickly, and get back to bed with Gibbs, where he could wake his mate up with some nice morning sex. He silently went back out into the bedroom and grabbed his boxers from the night before. Then he hurried to the balcony and shut the door behind him. He pressed speed dial number 2 and waited as it rang. It rang four times, meaning Abby probably hadn't heard it over her music yet. He got ready to hang up and call her work line when she picked up. "Tony!" Abby squealed happily, "I'm glad you called! I was worried about you guys! We haven't heard from you for 48 hours! I mean, I guess we shouldn't be worried 'cause you guys were probably just soaking up some sun by the pool or maybe in Gibbs' case hiding from the sun in the room or at a bar or something. So how's it going? You still enjoying it down there?"

Tony always felt his brain get tired when Abby ranted like that, so it took him a moment to catch up before he said, "Oh yah! It's great here! Gibbs and I are having fun… A lot of fun."

Abby gasped, "You got him to go to the pool with you?"

"Yah. Wasn't hard. Guess we both just like seeing each other in bathing suits," Tony was hoping Abby would put together his hints and realize something more was going on here.

Abby laughed, "Oh Tony. You're silly. Have you or Gibbs met any hot babes?"

Tony face-palmed himself. Then he had an idea, "Well, actually, I did get me a hot one. And so did Gibbs."

Abby gasped, "Oh my God! I want all the details!"

"Well Gibbs' choice was a brunette with deep green eyes. About six two. 180 pounds. Well muscled. Kind of goofy yet very sweet and loyal. Has a career as a federal agent. My choice is older than me. Has salt and pepper colored hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Six feet tall at 170 pounds. Totally the silent type on the outside. Loyal and would do anything for friends. Also has a job as a federal agent." He hoped that was obvious enough.

For a moment there was silence as Abby thought over what Tony said. Then she slowly said, "Tony… Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yah Abs. Gibbs and I are ma-together now." Tony had almost used the term Gibbs preferred.

After another moment of silence, Abby squealed, "OH MY GOD! WHAT? HOW? WHEN?"

Tony laughed as he tried to answer through her squeals of excitement. He told her everything except for the parts that involved Gibbs being a Crusnik and a vampire trying to claim him. Tony was sure that by the end of the conversation his ear drums would be blown out.

"I cannot believe this Tony! I'm so happy for you guys. You really do sound in love. Gibbs has been wanting you for years. I'm so glad he finally has you."

Tony smiled as Abby said Gibbs had wanted him for years. "How did you know he wanted me?"

"Well he never actually said it. But I could just tell. The way he looked at you, how he got all jealous when you got really close with McGee, then Ziva, then Jeanne, then McCadden, then EJ. Whenever you were in danger, he would turn into a monster with his worry and protectiveness. Do you know how much self-control it took for him NOT to kill anybody who threatened your safety? I swear, Jenny would've been a goner if she weren't the Director at the time. Oh, and Kort when he blew up your car and we thought you were dead. Gibbs looked and acted like he was gonna cry and scream and go on a killing spree. It was crazy! So I asked him about it and, you know him, he just stayed silent and looked at me. But I can read people well and when I asked if he liked you, his eye twitched a bit and his glare softened. I just knew that he did have feelings for you. Though I didn't know you went both ways Tony…"

"I don't. It's just Gibbs. And it will never be anyone else ever again."

"Awwwwwhhh!"

After a few more minutes of Abby trying to get more details about their sexual escapades and Tony avoiding answering them or answering them as vaguely as possible, Tony's ear's were ringing with Abby's shouts and squeals. When he finally couldn't take anymore he shouted over her rambling, "Abby! Abs! I have to go now. I want to get back to bed with Gibbs before he wakes up! Yes, I love you too. Yes, I'll talk to you later. Okay. Okay Abby. Bye!" He finally pressed end and breathed a sigh of relief. You know, he loved Abby to death but sometimes she could really be too much to handle. He was glad by Abby's reaction. Not that he expected anything different from her; she was open-minded about everything and had even dabbled in the girls pool herself a few times. Nothing more than some hot, raw sex; girls were just fun she'd said. So of course, she wouldn't care if Tony and Gibbs were together. The rest of the team was a mystery though. He was sure they'd be okay with it in the end, but it might be awkward for a bit at first. He'd get around to telling them later as he'd asked Abby to keep it a secret for him. He also wanted to talk to Ziva, make sure that she wouldn't be mad at him for knowing who she was or at Gibbs for telling Tony in the first place. But that could all be dealt with later. At that moment, Tony wanted nothing more than to go back to Gibbs, hoping he was still asleep.

He quietly went back to the bedroom and smiled affectionately at his mate as he slept. He was in the relatively same position as he was when Tony left; his arm though, the one that had been wrapped around Tony earlier, had spread out as if reaching for his mate. He could tell by the even breathing and peaceful look on Gibbs' face that he was still fast asleep. It would be marvelous to slowly wake Gibbs back into reality. His cock was already growing hard just thinking about it. He wasted no more time and stalked towards Gibbs. He crawled on his hands and knees up the bed, straddling Gibbs' body. Through the thin sheet that was covering the man, Tony ran his hands gently from Gibbs' thighs up to his chest. Gibbs sighed loudly but didn't wake. Tony bent down and softly kissed Gibbs' forehead the started to kiss down his neck and across his chest. He flicked his tongue over one of his mate's pebbled nipples. Gibbs gasped and his eyelids flickered. Tony did it again, harder, earning a soft moan. He moved over to the other and gave it the same treatment. Gibbs' hand slightly gripped the sheets, but Tony was pretty sure his mate was still asleep. Using their bond, he double checked. Gibbs' mind felt fuzzy and slow, but it was also clear that he was becoming more aware of Tony's actions. Tony smiled as he kissed down Gibbs' chest and stomach. When he reached the sheet, he gently lifted it away so he could continue on his path.

It was visibly clearer that Gibbs was reacting to Tony now. His cock was hardening and, as it did, was rising to attention. Tony continued kissing down his mate's body. Carefully avoiding the growing cock for the moment, he pressed harder kisses into Gibbs' small patch of pubic hair then down the inside of one thigh, then the other. Tony could feel the slight twitch in Gibbs' muscles as his legs widened slightly, giving Tony more room. Tony licked the head gently, causing it to jump. With more force, he did it again then blew some air over the wet spot. Gibbs let out a small whimper; his grip on the sheets tightened, and his back arched slightly. He still wasn't awake. Tony wondered how long it would be, how much it would take to fully wake his mate. Spreading his tongue against the bottom of Gibbs' cock, he licked from his balls to the head then swirled his tongue around it. Gibbs groaned softly. His cock was at full attention now so Tony licked up the underside one more time, earning another, louder groan. Tony was shocked he hadn't woken yet. His own dick was hard and licking precum as well, loving this slow exploration of his mate.

For the first time, Tony realized this was his first taste of cock. Wanting another taste, he once again licked up Gibbs' underside roughly and kissed the head. Gibbs was leaking a steady stream of precum for a still unconscious man and Tony realized he really liked the taste of it. He wrapped his lips around Gibbs' head and inserted his tongue into the slit. Gibbs gasped loudly and thrusted upwards a bit. Gibbs tasted so yummy so Tony coaxed more juice out of him by gently ghosting two fingers under Gibbs' balls and kissing the head again. Gibbs hummed loudly and loosened more precum. Tony greedily licked it up. "Toe-nee," Gibbs moaned.

With that one spoken word, Tony realized he wanted his mate awake now. Diving in head first, Tony wrapped his mouth around Gibbs and sucked down as much of him as he could.

"Ugh!" Gibbs moaned as he shot into reality. He had been dreaming of Tony, Tony touching him, kissing him, sucking him. He was beyond pleased to wake and find himself living the dreams. Tony's green eyes looked happily and lovingly into his blue ones. '_Good morning. I'm so glad you're awake now_,' Tony's thoughts entered Gibbs' head. Gibbs smiled at him and gently stroked his hair. '_So am I_,' he thought back. Tony's eyes smiled even more upon hearing Gibbs voice in his head. Releasing Gibbs' dick, he stretched up to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. Gibbs moved his hand to the back of Tony's neck to hold him in place a moment longer. Then Tony pulled away, wanting to return to the cock below him. Gibbs let him go and relaxed as Tony moved back down his body. He closed his eyes, just wanting to focus on the feelings Tony was giving him. Tony quickly took Gibbs back into his mouth and started slowly moving up and down his shaft. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Gibbs moaned slowly and gripped Tony's hair in his hand. For not having any experience with this, Tony was rather good; Gibbs didn't know how long he could last already. Tony increased his speed and depth, trying to figure out just how much of Gibbs he could fit inside his mouth. Gibbs groaned and cursed constantly, making it hard for Tony to concentrate. He increased his speed again and sucked harder, his cheeks hallowing out.

"Dear God Tony! You're so fucking good at this! Fuck!" Gibbs moaned. Tony used the confidence booster and shoved Gibbs farther down his throat. He gagged a bit but nothing major, so he did it again. Gibbs started shaking with the effort it was taking not to thrust into Tony, but his moans and curses got louder. "Holy shit Tony! Don't- Ahh! Don't stop! Oh God! Fuck! Ohh!" He was quickly approaching his climax. When Tony started sucking as fast as he could, Gibbs shouted, "Oh! FUCK! Tony! I c-can't last much longer! Oh God!" Tony wanted to taste Gibbs' cum, so he didn't stop. He reached up with one hand and fondled Gibbs' balls with his fingers, shoving Gibbs the deepest ever down his throat. He gagged a bit, but forced himself to stay. He could feel Gibbs' balls tightening, so he added the final touch which was a loud hum. The tiny vibrations against his sensitive member caused Gibbs to shout loudly, "TONY!" and unleash his load down Tony's throat.

It was a weird feeling, but Tony moved passed it, loving the taste of pure Gibbs. He swallowed everything then slowly removed his lips from Gibbs' softening cock. He smiled up at his sated mate and said what he was thinking, "You taste really yummy Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Want a taste?"

Gibbs could only nod, so Tony quickly pressed his lips to Gibbs'. Gibbs immediately opened his mouth without Tony even asking. Tony hummed in appreciation and shoved his tongue into Gibbs' mouth. Gibbs loved the way he tasted on Tony's mouth, their flavors mixed together. Tony moved to rest his body more completely onto Gibbs when his hard member rubbed against Gibbs' flaccid one. Tony gasped into Gibbs' mouth at the unexpected touch, and he uncontrollably humped Gibbs again. At the moan they shared, Gibbs felt his dick already trying to harden again. Without the thought really even registering in his head, Gibbs panted into Tony's mouth, "Make love to me Tony."

Tony pushed himself up so he could look into Gibbs' face. He was smiling but his eyes also spoke of his sudden nervousness and insecurity. "You sure?" He had never fucked another man before. Was it the same as it was with women?

Gibbs smiled gently and nodded, "Yah."

Seeing Gibbs' complete trust and love for him in his mate's eyes, he smiled and nodded once. Just as Gibbs had done the night before, he spit a copious amount of saliva into his hand. Running on memory and instinct, he started his task of opening Gibbs' hole. He rubbed some salvia over the dark hole and over his fingers before he pressed against the tight ring of muscle. He went slowly when he was met with some resistance, but eventually worked his finger in. Gibbs gasped in both pain and pleasure. Tony froze and looked up at him, "Am I hurting you?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and said, "You know what it feels like. It hurts a bit at first, but then it gets better. Keep going. You're doing great."

Tony growled slightly with jealousy at Gibbs' statement. It sounded like the man knew exactly what he was talking about, as in, when you've experienced it personally before. He wondered who Gibbs had been with in the past. Sensing Tony's thoughts, Gibbs hurriedly explained, "Yes I've been with men before. Not many. Two to be exact. And you know both of them."

"Pacci and Burley," it was more a statement then a question. He remembered the way those two agents had looked at or talked about Gibbs. Pacci would get all sad and offended-looking when Gibbs would ignore or be curt with him. And Burley. God, don't even get Tony started on all the inside jokes, the shared looks, the smiles Gibbs and Stan had shared that time they went aboard the USS _Enterprise_ to help Stan with that senior officer that was giving his team meth without them even knowing. Even back then Tony had been jealous. It had made him really happy when they had started arguing and Stan started avoiding Gibbs. When Stan had told Tony that Gibbs must "really like" him, Tony had felt both happy and smug, almost enough to make him get over his dislike towards the man.

When Gibbs nodded, his face darkening when he saw how upset Tony was remembering Stan and Chris. He went to explain how they meant nothing to him, but he wanted to show Tony instead. So grabbing the hand that wasn't currently finger-fucking his ass, he placed Tony's hand over his heart and thought about the times he'd been with Chris and Stan. He showed Tony not mental images but more the feeling imprints of pointless, meaningless sex compared to the complete bliss he now felt with Tony. Tony could feel the void Gibbs had felt before he met Tony and then how it had filled slightly when Tony came into his life and then closed completely as time went on and then finally, when they'd joined the previous day. Tony blinked away a few random tears as he realized just how much he meant to Gibbs. Gibbs was deeply, hopelessly, undoubtedly in love with Tony just as much as Tony was with Gibbs.

The swell of love reminded Tony of his actions. He added a second finger into Gibbs and started scissoring him as he bent down to place a kiss over Gibbs' heart. "This is mine forever," Tony whispered and kissed it again.

"Forever," Gibbs sighed, staring at Tony with undisguised love and desire.

Now more than ever, Tony wanted to make love to Gibbs, to reconnect their bodies as well as their souls. With renewed vigor he thrust in two more fingers into Gibbs suddenly, earning a sharp moan. Tony started finger-fucking Gibbs hard and fast, opening him up as much as he could. Gibbs' cock had gone hard again. Watching his mate tending to his tight hole was getting to be nearly too much for Gibbs. "Tony! Get inside me now!" Gibbs begged.

Tony's dick jumped at the need and desperation in Gibbs' voice. He slowly removed his fingers from Gibbs' ass and spit once again onto them. He quickly rubbed it over his painfully hard cock, squeezing the base so he wouldn't cum before or just after he entered Gibbs. Then he positioned his head at the hole and started to press in slowly. Gibbs started panting while Tony held his breath until he was balls deep. Then he let out his breath in a gust that grazed over Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs quickly grabbed Tony's head and brought it to his face for a kiss. They made out heavily for a few moments while both men adjusted.

"Not sure how long I can last," Tony panted into Gibbs' mouth.

"It's okay," Gibbs panted back, "Take me hard and fast. Please."

Tony moaned softly and broke their lips apart. With that, he started pumping into Gibbs with forceful, deep thrusts. He pulled back until his head was the only thing inside Gibbs then shoved back in. Gibbs grunted with every thrust, moving his hips upwards to meet Tony's and force him even deeper. Tony was wider than Stan and already much better. Chris had never gotten inside him; he was too submissive to. Gibbs grabbed onto Tony's hair with one hand while the other clawed into Tony's back. "Faster Tony," Gibbs begged again. Damn, Tony was really bringing out his submissive side, one he didn't even really know he had. Tony didn't know Gibbs was even able to beg, but he found that he would do anything Gibbs asked him to if he asked like that. So he immediately started fucking Gibbs with all his might. Gibbs lifted his hips slightly and, with every thrust, Tony's cock pressed on his prostate. "Oh yes! Tony! Yes!" Gibbs shouted.

Tony was moaning and trying to remember to breathe as he fucked Gibbs. He was quickly getting to his climax. Gibbs' cock was hard, leaking heavily, and slightly purple, indicating he was close to his climax as well. Grinding his teeth, he slammed harder into Gibbs, determined to make his mate cum first. "Come on Gibbs. Cum for me! I want to see you explode without your cock even being touched. Come on babe. Cum!" Tony panted. Gibbs suddenly cried wordlessly and came all over both their chests. Feeling Gibbs' release on him, seeing the look on his face, and feeling his muscles constrict around Tony's dick, Tony had no choice but to shout, "Oh Gibbs!" and shoot his load down into Gibbs, coming with more intensity than ever in his life. He shook as his cock pulsed inside Gibbs as it started to soften. He fell down onto Gibbs' chest and panted heavily as he focused on staying awake. Gibbs held Tony close as they both shook in their post-orgasm states. Tony allowed the beating of Gibbs' heart to calm him yet keep him grounded in reality.

Soon, Gibbs spoke softly, "That was the best morning sex I've ever had."

Tony chuckled, "Thank you."

Gibbs gently slapped the back of his head, earning another laugh from Tony. A couple minutes later, they'd both gained their breathing back, so Gibbs said, "Alright. You gotta get off me now before I piss on both of us."

"Ewww!" Tony teased with a smile. Then he gently pulled out of Gibbs and rolled off him. Gibbs hustled to the bathroom to relieve himself. After Tony heard the toilet flush, he called, "So I called Abby this morning!"

"What she say?"

"She yelled at me for not answering our phones yesterday or the night before," Tony laughed, "Then she asked if we were having fun and such. And I hope you don't mind, but I told her about us."

"Why would I mind? She's like my daughter."

"Well she's like my sister, but I wasn't sure if you would want people knowing about us yet."

Gibbs spit loudly into the sink and rinsed his mouth, indicating he'd brushed his teeth. Then he said, "I love you Tony, and since the team is our family, they should know about us."

"Okay cool! I was gonna call the others but I wanted to come back before you woke up."

Gibbs came back in and sat down on the bed, facing Tony, "Glad ya did." He smiled.

Tony smiled back and blushed. Then added, "Oh. And I didn't tell Abby anything about this whole other world that takes place behind the scenes. As much as I know she would love to hear about the vampires especially and about you, I know it's not my place to tell her."

Gibbs shrugged, "Maybe I'll tell them who I am eventually. But for now, I'd rather not."

Tony nodded, "I figured. I mean, they're gonna notice when we're all getting older and you're still alive."

"You callin me old Tony?"

Tony's eyes widened, "Oh! No! Of course not! You're old-ER, but n-not old Gibbs. I didn't-"

Gibbs laughed, "I'm only joking Tone. But yes, they will notice that. Sadly, they'll probably pass before we do."

"We?"

"Yah, don't ya remember what I said? A human mate's life span will extend to match his or her mate's."

"Right. Sorry, you may have to remind me of a few things here and there. Lots of information to take in."

Gibbs nodded with an understanding smile.

"So how old is Ziva? Daddy David is a Crusnik too right?"

"She's in her eighties. That's why she looks to be in her younger thirties. And yes, Eli David is also a Crusnik. He used his extra abilities to enhance his career."

Tony nodded, "Will she be mad that I know about her and all this? Will she care that we're mates?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't think so."

Tony sighed in relief. Then his stomach growled loudly.

"Let's stay in for breakfast today," Tony suggested.

"Works for me, though tonight I'll need to hunt."

For the first time, Tony realized Gibbs' eyes had turned red. "Can you hunt during the day?" Tony asked curiously.

"I could, but vampires tend to stay out of the sun and it's quite sunny today. If it were cloudy, they'd be out. Plus, I prefer to hunt at night. Easier to hide." Both Gibbs and Tony were still surprised about how willingly Gibbs opened up to Tony, but they were happy too. Warmed by the happiness he felt, Tony extended his arms out towards Gibbs. Gibbs lifted one eyebrow with confusion.

"I've decided my stomach can wait for food!" At Gibbs incredulous look, Tony laughed, "I know right. Just get your ass back in bed!"

Gibbs suddenly hesitated. Tony knew what he was thinking. He was hungry. He didn't like waiting. He didn't want Tony to fuel his hunger and make him uncontrollable. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately, "Only for a few more minutes. Then _I _may be the one hungry enough to eat _you._"

Gibbs laughed and smiled warmly, his hesitation forgotten as he lay down in the arms of his mate. He could definitely get used to this. Cuddling with Tony, having him comfort Gibbs through his insecurities, and them just being together. Gibbs lay on his side and pressed his butt, which was slightly sore from lovemaking, against Tony's front. Tony threw one arm over Gibbs and hugged him tight. They both sighed in contentment, soaking up each other's presence. Tony pressed a gentle kiss on Gibbs' shoulder blade and said, "I love you." He just felt the need to say it, and judging by how much Gibbs relaxed into him afterwards, he'd said exactly the right thing. Their invisible bond was saying that too. Tony still didn't really know how this whole bond thing worked, aside from what Gibbs had said about moods and knowing the other's location. It was an odd thing that Tony could just automatically open his mind and see right into Gibbs'. This must be part of the "magic" that Gibbs had mentioned before. Tony certainly couldn't think of any other word to describe it. He didn't care enough though to ask at the moment; he was too busy being happy that he was actually cuddling with Gibbs. They relaxed together for a few more minutes in comfortable silence when Tony's stomach rumbling came back with a vengeance.

"Uh oh!" Gibbs said quietly with faux fear, "Please! Don't eat me!"

Tony chuckled and played along, "I don't think I can hold back! You look delicious enough to eat!" With that, he flipped Gibbs over and attacked his lips. Immediately Gibbs allowed Tony's tongue to feast from his mouth. Tony bit Gibbs' bottom lip and sucked it between his own lips causing the other man to sigh loudly. When he let it go, it was only so he could kiss Gibbs heatedly, passionately until their hearts were pounding loudly, and their lungs were begging for air. Tony finally broke the kiss so they could breathe, relaxing his forehead against his mate's. Gibbs' red eyes looked up into Tony's dark green ones, wondering what he did to deserve Tony's love. Tony smiled lovingly down at his mate, "I was right. You are definitely delicious."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed Tony one last, all-too-quick time before he reached down and patted his butt. "Get off me now and go eat."

Tony pouted adorably but followed orders and walked out into the kitchen. Gibbs lay there for a moment, catching his breath, before he too went into the kitchen to help his mate cook.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: same as always

Note: I'm so overjoyed by all the positive feedback! And I have a feeling no one will protest that there's even more m/m sex in this chapter lol. Also the villain of the story returns, so shit's about to hit the fan. Y'all better be ready for this!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tony hummed loudly and closed his eyes in appreciation as he spooned some gumbo into his mouth. "Holy crap! Why have I never eaten this before? Abby's been holding out on me!" Tony laughed.

Gibbs shook his head, "She says she's never been good at making gumbo."

"She's from here! What kind of native New Orleans girl can't make gumbo?" Tony gaped, "I am definitely going to ream her out for this one!"

Gibbs laughed as he watched his mate eat. It was getting to be late evening now. After Gibbs had made Tony breakfast, they kept up with their usual routine by going down to the pool. Gibbs, never usually being one for PDA, found himself reaching out to hold Tony's hand often. He also rubbed sunscreen on him as often as possible, despite Tony's half-hearted grumblings that he'd never get a tan if he kept doing so. He had also kissed Tony a few times in the pool, ignoring what anyone else there might say. Tony seemed surprised but happily so each time, making Gibbs' heart twitch with love. After a few hours, Tony had asked Gibbs if he'd gotten McAbby a wedding present, completely expecting the no he got in return, and suggested they go out on the town to shop and walk around. So they'd gotten dressed, called a cab, and headed into town. Gibbs caught Tony looking closely at the people who walked by every so often. He knew he was looking for those who weren't human, especially vampires. Gibbs had had to whisper in his ear that he would bring attention to himself if he continued and to trust Gibbs to smell if any vampires were near. Tony nodded and turned his attention back to finding a gift for McGee and Abby. They found this store that sold locally made voodoo stuff and bought Abby a bunch of statuettes, masks, bracelets, and dolls that she could display in the house McAbby were planning on buying. Later, they'd found handmade picture frames that Tony wanted to fill with pictures of the whole NCIS family. Gibbs insisted they stop there as he had already told the soon-to-be newlyweds that he would build them some furniture with the wood he had in his basement. Tony did love shopping after all. But then Gibbs had made it better by finding them a place that Abby had recommended for true New Orleans food. So while Tony stuffed his face, Gibbs watched.

"Sure you don't wanna try it?" Tony asked through a mouth full of cheesy bread.

Gibbs nodded, "It makes me sick to eat human food when I'm hungry."

Tony looked at him with concern, "I can wait here if you want to go hunt."

Gibbs had planned on waiting until the end of the night, so he could send Tony back to the hotel where he'd be safe. But he could feel the hunger start to soak up his strength, and he wanted to be as strong as possible if something were to happen. He looked at Tony hesitantly, mentally telling Tony how unsure he was. Tony smiled reassuringly at him and said through his mind, '_Go on babe. I promise I'll wait right here, stuffing my face with this delicious food. Nothing can happen to me in this public of a place. And if something does happen, I'll just send you a message through this cool bond thing. Please? For me?_'

Gibbs stared at him for a moment then slowly nodded once and thought back, '_Fine. But call to me the moment you see anything, and I mean anything, hinky. Understand?_'

Tony nodded. His eyes spoke of his promise and his determination to keep it. Gibbs smiled slightly, still feeling unsure to leave Tony alone. He stood and bent down to place a gentle kiss on Tony's lips. He gently grazed his fingertips down his mate's face. Tony sighed into the kiss. When Gibbs pulled away, he inwardly sagged with the loss. He watched as Gibbs turned and then as soon as he was through the door he was gone, rushing off with his beyond-human speed. Tony had forced his own unease away and continued eating the "soulfood" as Abby called it. As he ate, he wondered how long it would take Gibbs to hunt and eat. Surely New Orleans, as crowded as it was, was full enough of vampires that Gibbs wouldn't be gone long. Tony pictured Gibbs finding Lucian alone and unsuspecting and taking him down. He pictured Lucian begging for forgiveness and mercy and Gibbs ripping him up and eating him in bite-size pieces. Tony chuckled mentally, wondering when he'd become so morbid and okay with it.

Tony had been alone for twenty minutes, enjoying his food, when an odd smell hit his nose. It reminded him of autopsy, when they had a body, an old, rotting body. He suddenly remembered what Gibbs had said about each supernatural having its own unique smell. Tony froze with fear. Vampires smelled like dead bodies. How had he not smelled that before? It was revolting! If he wasn't already so used to the smell because of his job, he was sure he'd have vomited already. The bond with Gibbs must make the smells of supernaturals stronger to his nose now, he realized. Using all the bravery he had, he looked around the restaurant as discreetly as possible. He didn't have to look long. He instantly recognized the sharp, pointed face and nose, the pale green eyes, the slender figure, and the shoulder length pale blonde hair of the being he never wanted to see ever again. Lucian. He was standing by the door, a huge, evil smile on his face as his eyes were already on Tony when he looked up. The rest of his coven was there too, standing behind him with equally evil smiles. He gulped. Not waiting to see what would happen, he opened his mind- his mental connection with Gibbs, and mentally shouted, '_Gibbs! Gibbs! Lucian and his coven are back!_'

Instantly, he felt Gibbs' fear, anger, and protectiveness as his voice responded, '_I'm on my way._'

Tony could tell Gibbs wasn't too far, but he was far enough that Tony wasn't sure what Lucian would do in the time it took for Gibbs to return. Lucian stalked towards him and sat down in the seat Gibbs had been in. The way he was looking at Tony made him feel small and weak, like prey. "Well hello Tony," Lucian said smoothly, "Didn't expect to see you here." Tony could tell that the truth was the complete opposite; they'd probably followed Tony and Gibbs here. "Where's that man you were with the other night?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and ground out, "I think you know where he is."

Lucian's smile grew, "True. I do. We supernaturals try to know how one another work. Just in case." Lucian fell silent to see if Tony would say anything. Tony just stared hard back at him. Lucian seemed disappointed but leaned forward and his evil smile was back. "I'm about to tell you something Tony. Something that I've never said to any of my… interests before. You ready?"

Tony knew that by "interests" that Lucian meant prey. "Do I have a choice?" Tony glared.

Lucian laughed whole-heartedly, "You're very ballsy for a human Tony. It definitely would be a shame to waste your energy. But yes, you could choose not listen of course. Though I wouldn't suggest it. It would be very beneficial for you and your _friend_ if you hear what I'm about to tell you."

Tony's eyes hardened further at the threat towards his mate. He growled, "Fine. I'll listen."

"Good boy. I wanted to warn you Tony. Warn you that you and your mate have captured my interest. You especially. I would very much like to add you to my collection I've started. And I plan on taking you one way or another. So what I want you to heed the most here is that, unless you hand yourself over willingly to me, I will come to find you and, when I do, I will personally see to it that your friend is destroyed. Do we understand each other?"

Tony gulped hard and nodded. He believed Lucian one hundred percent. It didn't matter that Gibbs was just as strong and fast as Lucian. Lucian had five other vamps to back him up. And a coven, as Gibbs himself said, was too much for him to fight against. There was no way Tony could survive it if anything were to happen to his mate. He would die of a broken heart before Lucian could even get his fangs in him.

Lucian's evil smile grew, and happily he said, "Good! We will be in your hotel's parking lot tonight at midnight. If you are not out by 12:30 and I have to come in and get you, I promise you that your friend will not survive to see the sunrise." With that he stood up and smiled down at Tony, "See you later." Then he was gone, and his coven with him. For a whole minute, Tony was left alone with his fear before Gibbs was suddenly in front of him.

"Where are they?" he growled, his red eyes full of the fear, anger, and protectiveness he felt.

"Gone," Tony whispered.

Suddenly, he was lifted into Gibbs' arms and wrapped in his strong embrace. He immediately hugged him back, needing the comfort.

"Hold on tight okay?" Gibbs whispered in his ear.

Tony nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around his mate's neck and his legs around his torso. Gibbs smiled as Tony followed his order without question then he took off running. He ducked down an alleyway and shed his wings as quickly as possible, which wasn't as fast as usual because he hadn't been able to finish his meal before Tony called him, before taking off into the sky. Despite the situation, Tony couldn't help but feel awed that he was actually flying with Gibbs. He held on tighter as he pressed his face into the crook of Gibbs' neck, feeling completely safe despite being wanted by vampires and being high off the ground. It took less time than if they had taken a cab. Gibbs landed on the balcony to their room and quickly got them inside. He closed the door and locked it behind him and headed to the bedroom. Neither man let go of the other, and they fell into the bed together. Without thinking twice about it, Gibbs held Tony to him and wrapped his wings around them. "You're safe now Tony," Gibbs said, "I'll keep you safe."

Tony closed his eyes and burrowed his face into Gibbs' chest. He made sure his end of the bond was blocked off for the moment; he didn't want Gibbs hearing his thoughts and preventing him from leaving. Tony would not watch his mate die. He just couldn't. So he just stayed silent, thinking to himself, _No. I'm going to keep YOU safe._ Gibbs held him tightly, trying to comfort him as best he could. He folded his wings as tightly around Tony as he could without hurting himself. Tony actually did feel safe completely wrapped in a bubble of Gibbs. He instantly felt the softness of his mate's wing relax him, almost making him forget his fears. If this was to be Tony's last night being human, being with Gibbs, then he wasn't going to waste it by being scared. He took a deep breath as he resigned himself to his fate. Tomorrow he would be a vampire, a mindless pet. But tonight? Tonight he was with his mate. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the only thing in the world that mattered to Tony right now.

Looking up into Gibbs' eyes, he saw they, though still red just more dimly so, were filled with nothing but love and concern for him. He wanted to let Gibbs into his mind, show him all the memories that Tony cherished most, all of them starring or at least involving Gibbs. He wanted to show him how there was a full heart in his chest now because of Gibbs and for no one but Gibbs. He wanted to show him his vision of the future, how he would proudly go to Lucian if it meant protecting his mate, how he would tell them that they would leave Gibbs alone forever or the deal was off, how when Lucian finally went to change him and brainwash him into being his slave Tony wouldn't go without a fight, he would think of Gibbs and their love until the end. Hopefully, Lucian would realize that he couldn't own Tony, that he belonged in every way to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And then, hopefully, Lucian would just kill Tony and leave it at that, because Tony would rather be dead than be alive without Gibbs or his love for Gibbs. He wanted to tell Gibbs that, after Tony was gone, he had to keep living on because their family needed him. But Tony knew he couldn't inform Gibbs about any of this. So he just stretched forward until their lips could meet in a tender, loving kiss. He had one last request to make of his mate. When he pulled away, he sighed, "Make love to me Gibbs."

Gibbs looked like he wanted to protest at first, only to make Tony explain his sudden lack of fear, but he saw Tony's intent and needy stare and obliged. He pressed his lips back to Tony's, spreading his wings a bit so when he rolled them so he was on top, he didn't hurt them. He was about to sheath them away when Tony pulled his mouth away to say, "No! I want the real you to make love to me. I want you to fill me with your cock while you mark me with your fangs. I want to pet your wings and feel their softness. Please."

Gibbs moaned at the request and nodded, taking Tony's lips back passionately. As they made out and shed each other of their clothes, their passion climbed, fueled by an air of need and desperation. Finally, they were naked, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Tony remembered what Gibbs had said about his wings making his pleasure escalate quickly so he avoided them for the moment. He would touch them when he wanted Gibbs to lose it; it might make it easier to get him to sleep deep enough so he wouldn't notice Tony leaving as well. Tony moaned as Gibbs' lips travelled down his chin and neck. His mate stopped just before his collarbone before gently sinking his fangs into his skin. Tony arched, the mixture of pain and pleasure combining perfectly. Afraid of hurting Tony too badly, Gibbs wrapped his mouth around the spot where he was biting, only sinking his fangs in a little more. The taste of Tony's blood caused his eyes to brighten again, impossibly so. His blood was sweet and exotic, full of life and laughter just like him. Gibbs had to fight to not take more as he ran his tongue across the tiny wounds, sealing them. Then he continued his travel down Tony's body, marking him with his fangs once again over his mate's heart and then again on the insides of each of his thighs. Tony relished the love bites but didn't ask for more, knowing that Gibbs would hate himself if he thought he'd taken too much of Tony's blood.

Gibbs sat up slightly and reached into one of their shopping bags for the tube of lube. That had been the first thing they'd bought when they went out earlier. Then he put a pillow under Tony's hips for the perfect angle. Opening it, Gibbs squeezed some onto his fingers and rubbed some over Tony's hole. Tony threw back his head with a hiss and closed his eyes as he focused on how Gibbs made him feel as he opened him. While Gibbs teased his hole, his mouth was suddenly wrapped around Tony's cock. Tony squealed and arched into Gibbs' mouth. "Oh Gibbs!" He panted as his mate started sucking up and down the length of his shaft, his tongue swirling around his head and into his slit. Then suddenly, Gibbs pushed three fingers into Tony's hole and started finger-fucking him earnestly. Tony moaned constantly and started shaking with pleasure and need. Finally, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Gibbs removed both his mouth and fingers from Tony, lined up his cock with his hole, and pushed in slowly. Tony gasped and gripped Gibbs' arms tightly. "Yes! Gibbs! Ohhh!" Gibbs grunted as he pushed in slowly until he was balls deep. Once there, he paused to catch his breath and give Tony time to adjust. He pressed his lips to Tony's and bit Tony's bottom lip gently with his fangs and pulled it. Then he bit his own so that when his lips were against Tony's again, their blood would mix and be tasted by both of them. Tasting both Gibbs' and his own blood was a little weird at first for Tony but then he found himself wishing he could taste more of Gibbs' blood. When Gibbs pulled away for air, Tony gasped, "I think some of your traits got transferred to me. I REALLY like the taste of your blood Gibbs."

Gibbs laughed through his pants and nodded, "Not surprised. It's been known to happen. Though when you start acting like a bastard like me then I'll be concerned."

They both chuckled then Tony panted, "I'm ready when you are babe."

Gibbs immediately started to pump into Tony. He started out slow, wanting this to last as long as possible, so he used slow, deliberate thrusts. Tony gripped tightly onto Gibbs' arms as he moaned. When he was ready for a change in speed, Gibbs changed and Tony reacted with groans and verbal praises and curses. Steadily, he increased his speed until he could see Tony squirming, his dick incredibly hard and purple, needing release. Wanting to relieve his mate, he changed his angle slightly so that when he finally started taking Tony as fast and hard as he could, he grazed Tony's prostate every time. Tony began shouting wordlessly beside the recognizable "fuck" every now and then. Gibbs could tell Tony was close so he leaned down and licked Tony's ear so that when he whispered breathily, "I love you Tony" the air would pass noticeably by his skin. The combination of all the different sensations was enough to fling Tony over the edge, hard, and he shouted, "Gibbs!" as he came. Gibbs wasn't far behind him. He groaned Tony's name as he too came, burying his seed deep inside Tony's ass, his wings as erect and shaking. Gibbs relaxed on Tony's chest as his cock throbbed as it wilted. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' lower back, under his wings. As both men caught their breaths, Tony started inching his hands up towards his mate's wings. He could feel the slit where they came out of Gibbs' skin just before he reached the shafts of each wing. Gibbs gasped and shuddered at the touch. Tony smoothly and slowly traced the shafts with his hands, loving the velvety feeling. Gibbs began panting again, making Tony speak his thought, "Can I get you off again, just by touching your wings?"

Gibbs tried very hard to remember how to speak, "Y-yes. It is p-possible. And y-yes, you can i-if you want t-to. I w-want you to."

Tony smiled at the hidden beg in Gibbs' voice, and he focused on his hands on Gibbs' wings. They were shaking and twitching as he ran his hands up and down the shafts slowly. Gibbs was panting and whimpering, his cock already completely hard again. Tony continued the torturingly slow touch up and down as much of Gibbs' wings as he could reach. Gibbs' fingernails were digging into Tony's sides as he struggled to stay on this side of another orgasm. Then Tony started running his fingers through the feathers, being careful not to ruffle them too much, and touching the paper-thin skin under them. The veins that ran through that part of Gibbs' wings twitched and Gibbs whimpered loudly, "Oh God! Tony!" Tony picked up his pace as he started from the shafts then continued down through the feathers and over again. Gibbs was thrusting his hips uncontrollably, rubbing Tony's cock back into hardness as well. This continued until both men were close to their second orgasms. Tony squeezed the base of the wing shafts and roughly ran his hands up towards the tips. "Oh TONY!" Gibbs cried and came again with a force he never had before, falling into a deep blackout. Tony wasn't far behind and came again too.

He let his hands fall from Gibbs' now limp wings. They were draped across the bed now like a large blanket. Tony stared at the ceiling as he regained his grip on reality. He could tell by the heavy, dead weight of the body on top of him that Gibbs had passed out. Through hazy eyes, he looked at his watch. 11:30. He could lay with Gibbs for fifteen more minutes then he would have to get up, get redressed, and head down to meet Lucian. He prayed that Gibbs would stay asleep and the plan would go smoothly. He hugged Gibbs' shoulders as close as he could to his chest and pressed a kiss to his mate's head. He breathed deeply the smell of Gibbs' salt-and-pepper hair, letting it fill him, calm him, and give him the strength to walk away. Finally, he slowly and carefully moved Gibbs off of him. He did his best to wipe off his juices from Gibbs chest before heading to the bathroom to rinse himself. Silently, he pulled on a pair of boxers, jeans, and Gibbs' USMC sweatshirt. He purposefully left his phone and picked up his shoes. He went to the doorway but couldn't bring himself to go through it. He paused and turned back to look at his sleeping mate. As he took in the peaceful look Gibbs was wearing as he slept, Tony felt tears swell in his eyes. He swallowed hard and willed them away. He didn't quite succeed as a few ran down his cheeks. Giving into the urge to feel his mate one last time, he silently went back to the bed, bent down, and gently kissed Gibbs' forehead. Then he covered him with the sheet before smiling down at him affectionately. "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Don't ever forget that," he whispered. Then, as tears streamed down his face, he silently and quickly left the room.

He took the elevator down to the lobby, waved at the doorman, and went out into the parking lot. He checked his watch. It was exactly midnight. Tony looked up and then there was a flash of headlights from nearby. He went to it and out of the car stepped Lucian. He took in Tony's wet face and smiled almost sadly but there was the underlying smugness at having won. Wordlessly, he motioned with his hand towards the passenger side.

Before he got in he glared at Lucian, "You'll leave Gibbs alone?"

"You have my word my pet," Lucian said smoothly. Tony nodded and got into the car. He dimly wondered where the rest of them were but was feeling too heartbroken to ask. As Lucian drove away, he said quietly, "Don't worry Tony. I will make you forget him. You will be happier with me."

Tony stayed quiet as he looked out the window, thinking to himself, '_I highly doubt that'_ as a thick flow of tears couldn't be stopped from oozing out of his eyes and down to his chin where they dripped, splattering onto Tony's hands as he silently said goodbye to his mate.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is this story… and a major crush on Carrie Underwood lol

Note: I cannot say it enough so thank you all for the comments/favorites/follows.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

When Gibbs woke slowly the next morning, he realized a few things at once. One, his wings were sprawled across the bed and his mouth was full with his fangs. Two, he felt incredibly spent from the intensity of both orgasms he had had last night. Three, his gut was churning and twisting. Finally, he was alone in the bed. He reached out lazily with his arms, trying to find Tony, but the bed was cold. With a jolt, Gibbs' eyes shot open, and he flew out from the bed. "Tony?" he called with a shaky voice.

Not getting an answer, he quickly zipped to the bathroom. Empty. He then checked to the kitchen. Empty. Balcony. Empty. He used his extra vision to see down to the pool. Not there. Beginning to panic, he called louder, "Tony! Damn it! Answer me! Please! This isn't funny!" When his mate didn't answer, he went to the bedroom. The jeans Tony had been wearing and his USMC sweatshirt that had been thrown onto the floor were gone. So were one of his pairs of shoes. '_Okay Leroy_,' Gibbs thought to himself, using his own first name like his father would, '_Calm down. Maybe he just went down to get some food from the buffet. Yah… But then why the hell didn't he wake me? And why the hell else would me gut be roiling with the feeling that something's wrong?_'He turned to go out and search for Tony at the buffet when he saw Tony's cell phone still sitting on the bedside table and plugged into the outlet to charge. That most definitely wasn't right, Tony never went anywhere without his cell phone. Rule #3 prevented it; and Tony always followed Rule 3. Gibbs' panic swelled; something was most definitely wrong. As if on cue, the phone started ringing. He jolted, thinking it might be Tony, calling to say he'd gone to get breakfast and had forgotten his phone and not to worry. He rushed to look. Ziva. He was about to press ignore when he had an idea. He flipped it open.

"Good morning Tony," Ziva's cheery voice said.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "It's Gibbs actually."

"Oh! Hello Gibbs. Why are you answering Tony's phone?" Ziva knew from Gibbs' voice something was wrong.

Gibbs really hated to pull others into his problems, especially his family, if it meant danger. But he had the feeling that Tony was missing because of the vampires. Who else could it be after all and Tony wouldn't just leave him for no reason. Gibbs also knew he couldn't face a coven all by himself, and Ziva would fly down here in a heartbeat to help. So Gibbs blurted, "Ziva. I think Tony's been taking by a vampire coven."

Ziva gasped and, after a moment of silence, said under her breath, "I'll be there within a few hours Gibbs."

Gibbs' voice shook as he said, "Ziver. I have to go after him. I don't know how long they'll wait to turn him or kill him."

"Then you do what you have to to find him. I'll still be there to help."

"Ziva, me and Tony are bonded now."

Another moment of silence before Ziva got over her shock enough to say, "That'll make it easier to find him yes?"

Gibbs grunted.

"Find him. I'll be there soon. Just try to help me out with your location by taking one of your phones with you. I'll get the tracker up on my own phone and use that to find you." With that, she hung up.

Gibbs knew that she'd fly as fast as she could and be here within maybe three- four hours. She was a lot faster than him, one of the fastest Crusniks in the world actually. Gibbs' logical side of his brain knew he should wait for her, but he just couldn't. He needed to find Tony before it was too late. He quickly dressed and shoved Tony's phone in his back pocket. He focused all his magic on find Tony's bond. It was weaker than usual. He'd felt Tony close it almost completely last night. He'd assumed it was so Gibbs wouldn't have to see what Lucian had said, but he didn't know why. He headslapped himself as he realized he should've said something. Thankfully, the bond was still there, and he found it. He focused on reopening it from his end. Tony's end was mostly blurry, but he could feel that he was still within range of the bond. '_Come on Tony! Please open the bond!_' he thought as hard and loud and desperate as possible, emotion fed the bond and made it stronger. And right now, Gibbs could use all the help he could get. Finally, he felt Tony's end of the bond twitch. '_Yes baby!_' He mentally shouted, '_Just a little more and I can find you._' After a painfully long minute, Tony's end of the bond flew open, connecting them fully once again. Gibbs could suddenly see what Tony was seeing, feel what he was feeling. He was nearly brought to his knees by the force of it. Then Tony's strength seem to swell, making Gibbs feel stronger too. He knew he had to find Tony fast and get him out of there. He hesitantly focused on nothing but where the bond was leading him. Then, letting the invisible string tug at him, he quickly followed.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~

At around 03:00, they'd finally reached their destination. Tony groaned internally despite what was happening as he realized it was another entryway to sewage tunnels under the streets. After that time he'd been kidnapped by that psycho chick who wanted revenge for her friends that died in the shipping container and locked in a sewer room with that Marine, he wasn't pleased about having to go back into another system. But Tony silently got out of the car and followed Lucian down under the streets. They twisted and turned until the tunnels finally opened up into a more open space. Standing in the middle of the space was the other vampire elder.

"Marko, this is Tony. Tony, Marko." Marko was clearly not as friendly as Lucian as he only dipped his dark skinned, dark haired head at Tony once.

Tony returned the gesture, but couldn't control himself as he said, "What? Don't like me as much as Lucian does?"

Marko's expression didn't change, "You will be part of _our_ coven but _his_ slave. I choose my own."

"So you are saying you don't like me. Well, that's a shame because my mate, you know that silver-haired man I was with, said that I'm quite good in bed." Tony knew he shouldn't be trying to annoy two vampires, but he couldn't help himself. He was scared- no, he was terrified, but he wouldn't let them see that.

Marko rolled his eyes while Lucian growled at the mention of Gibbs. "I knew that's why you stink so badly of his smell," Lucian said harshly, "It may take days for my smell to replace his!" He sounded extremely offended, which made Tony feel smug.

"So where are the other slaves? Don't I get to officially meet my fellow livestock?"

Marko narrowed his eyes at the livestock part, but said, "They are guarding the entrance as well as the doorway you passed through." Marko motioned with his head.

Tony looked to see one man and one woman standing statue-still, waiting for the order of their masters. He looked back at Lucian and Marko and asked, "So when do we start this shindig?"

Suddenly Marko was behind Tony, ripping his clothes off of him before he knew what was happening. Tony squealed in protest and tried to squirm away but was soon left in nothing but his boxers. Then Marko forced his arms behind him and tied them together. Tony grunted with discomfort and shock. When he was done, Marko kicked the back of Tony's legs to force him to his knees. Lucian then appeared holding some length of chain with a large hook at the end of it. Marko lifted Tony's tied hands up to the hook. Lucian whizzed off to the other end of the chain and pulled so that Tony was dangling off the ground by a few inches. Then Marko attached one of those sex bar things to each of Tony's ankles before using more chains and hooks to clip him to the floor. As they stepped back to admire their handiwork, Tony stared defiantly back at them. He was breathing heavily through flared nostrils, trying to keep his pounding heart from bursting from his chest, as he hung there. Finally, he blurted, "What's all this for?"

"This, my dear prize, is for training," Lucian smiled evily, "When I finally change you, I want to know that you'll survive it. You see, it is a very long and agonizing process. Sometimes, humans just can't survive the pain. Sad really. So for the next few hours, I will torture your body and your mind. If you can survive it, you'll survive the change. Most likely anyway."

Swallowing down his fear, he stayed silent as Lucian approached him and wrapped something over his eyes to blindfold him. He didn't have to wait long after that for the torture to start. He shouted in surprise and pain as a cane cracked on his ass.

"Yes. Don't be afraid to scream. I like it," said Lucian as he wacked him again.

Each time got harder and harder, and Tony couldn't hold in all the shouts of pain. Next came the whip on his back. He screamed as his skin covering his back and the back of his legs was ripped open repeatedly. He lost count after thirty. He quivered in pain.

"Don't worry about scars. When you change, all these will disappear. You'll be flawless."

Tony could feel blood oozing down his back and his legs and on to the floor. He briefly wondered how they were able to get over the smell of all the blood; weren't vampires supposed to be driven mad by the scent of blood? He didn't have time to think about it more as he felt a burning heat on his chest. He screamed as he was branded repeatedly. Then Lucian was attacking him with his fists, breaking his ribs and nose and heavily bruising his stomach and legs. He wasn't sure how much time had passed or when he was given a break, but he could feel himself start to fade in and out of consciousness. When he came to completely, he was sure it was a few hours later as it was brighter in the room. He also wasn't dangling from the chains anymore nor blindfolded. He was lying crumpled on the ground.

"Ahhh. You're coming back. Excellent," he heard Lucian say.

He felt horrible. Just breathing caused him so much pain, he tried not to do it. He closed his eyes, wishing he could just die. Death was the only thing on his mind. He weakly opened his eyes and saw Lucian and Marko standing over him, looking at him with hunger and each holding a different weapon of torture. He waited for more, eager for the abuse that would surely kill him. Then he felt a flicker of something at the edge of his mind, like something was trying to dig into it. Before he could completely focus on it, he heard the most wonderful sound in the world. A voice coming through his head. A voice that he knew but just couldn't seem to remember, '_Come on Tony! Please open the bond!_'

The bond? He… wasn't quite sure. He went back to the place in his mind where he'd felt the flicker. It felt like there was a hole there. He prodded at it.

'_Yes baby! Just a little more and I can find you._'

It took a moment, but suddenly, Tony remembered the voice. The voice of someone who grounded him, reminded him who he was, someone who was important to him, someone whom Tony loved and who loved Tony back. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His mate. Instantly, the twinge in Tony's mind exploded open, and he was reconnected with Gibbs. He could feel Gibbs' panic, his heartbreak, his love. He knew Gibbs was seeing what he was seeing, feeling his pain and brokenness, seeing the two vampires closing in on him, knowing Tony was wishing for death. He could feel Gibbs dismay and fear at Tony's state, and Tony began to panic. No! This wasn't supposed to happen this way! Gibbs wasn't supposed to come after him! Tony's love and fear for his mate swelled through him and gave him strength, numbing the pain and reawakening him. He could feel Gibbs swell with determination. He went to shout through the bond for Gibbs to stay away, to let Tony die so he wouldn't have to watch Gibbs die, but it was too late. Gibbs put this net over their bond, only allowing it to pull Gibbs to where Tony was. He was filled with dread as he realized Gibbs was going to come find him and fight for him; he would only stop when dead. As Lucian and Marko descended on him, he bursts into sobs as the thought of losing his mate forever encompassed his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me. If it did, it wouldn't be TV's number one drama

Note: I'm so glad that lots of people were impatient for the next chapter, so without further adu I give you the next chapter!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs followed the heart string as fast as he could until he reached the entryway to get underground. He too remembered going after Tony into a sewer system years ago, but didn't dwell too much on it. Standing in the shadows by the door was one of the vampire slaves, a male. He was blonde, skinny, and tall. He wasn't very big or strong-looking, but Gibbs knew the vampire strength he would wield. Gibbs looked into the dead, soulless eyes and felt sad. This slave had clearly been young when he was changed. He couldn't have been more than 20 years old; he'd most likely had his whole life to live ahead of him. Although there were kinder vampires that would only change someone that was dying who didn't want to be, Gibbs was willing to bet that Lucian and his partner were not that kind of vampires. The young man had probably been snuck up on and cut down in his youth, the rest of his life belittled to being nothing more than a soulless, blood sucking slave. Even still, Gibbs hated to have to kill him. It wasn't his fault he was what he was. But he just couldn't leave him alive, right? Because then when he made it to Lucian and his partner, they would just call him in to attack him. And if they all attacked him at once, he would die, and Tony would be left to be their slave. No. Gibbs wouldn't allow that to happen.

Soundlessly, Gibbs flew to the roof above where the slave was standing. If he got this just right, he could kill the slave before he sent word to his masters, warning them. He looked down below him, waiting to strike. By the smell, this slave was alone but there was another not too far inside the passage. He would have to be quick in taking each one out. Forcing the regret from his mind, he put his wings away, unsheathed his fangs and claws, and collected his muscles so he could be ready to pounce. He pushed over the edge and effortlessly landed on the vampire. The vampire grunted in surprise but Gibbs had already wrapped his hands around his head and twisted it, breaking the vamps' neck. He kept twisting and wrenching it until the head ripped from the body. As the blood started to collect at his feet, his stomach roared and reminded him that he hadn't finished feeding yesterday. He reached for the body and lifted it to his mouth so he could suck it dry of blood. As he felt the gooey red liquid run down his throat, he could feel his body strengthening, hardening. His senses were sharper. His energy increased. He felt invincible.

When no more blood came from the body, Gibbs tossed it away, deeper into the shadows and out of sight. Then he turned and entered the doorway. Making no noise, he walked forward, using his nose to find the next vampire. He was also mindful of the heart string becoming stronger with every step closer to Tony. That feeling, the feeling that he was so close to his mate, gave Gibbs courage and even more strength. Suddenly, the smell of dead, rotten flesh was nearly overwhelming. Another vampire must be literally right around the corner. He creeped until the very end of the wall then poked one eyes over the edge. A vampire female was pacing back and forth from one wall to the other. She was young-looking as well, though slightly older than the last slave. She was probably in her mid-twenties, brunette, thin, and gaunt. Her pale brown eyes were soulless too as they stared at the ground. Not even blinking, she didn't even appear to be in this world, like she was in her own. And maybe she was. Gibbs again, pushed away the sadness and regret before he launched at her. She didn't even react when he ripped her head from her body and tossed it back the way he came. Gibbs had to blink away tears at the waste of her life before continuing on.

He stepped away from the body and took a deep breath. The scent of vampire was fainter now, meaning that the last slave must've been alone. He followed the pull this way and that down the corridors before the scent got stronger again. He peered around the corner and standing in the doorframe of what appeared to be a large-ish room, stood the other male. He was black haired, tall, and really buff. Gibbs knew he'd be tougher to destroy. He was about to pounce when he heard an agonizing scream pierce his ears. Tony!

Not waiting a moment more he charged around the corner and barreled into the male slave. The slave grunted on impact but didn't fight back. Gibbs tossed his body away and stood in the room. His eyes immediately fell on Tony, on HIS Tony. Lucian and his friend were standing over him as he lay crumpled on the ground in a pool of blood. He wasn't moving and didn't appear to be breathing. Letting out a strangled, pain-filled cry, Gibbs launched himself at the two vampires elders. With all his might, he fought back against them as they clawed and bit and punched and kicked at him. They were just a mass of shrieking bodies as they fell to the ground in their struggle. He sank his claws deep into Lucian arm and ripped it from his body. Lucian cried in agony and fought back harder. Gibbs somehow managed to sink his teeth into the other one's neck and he held on. The vampire struggled and Lucian tried to pull Gibbs away, but Gibbs just bit down harder until finally he was able to rip the vampire's throat out. He reached into the wound with both hands and ripped the head from the body. Lucian let out a snarl then launched at Gibbs and summoned the other vampires into the mix. Fighting three vampires, Gibbs didn't care who got the end of his attack; he just was wild with rage and agony. The male that Gibbs had met at the door was the first to die as Gibbs punched him so hard, his fist went all the way through his skull. Gibbs kept fighting. He knew he was wounded in many places and bones were broken, but the pain he felt physically meant nothing. He would get his revenge for what happened to his mate. The final slave met her match when Gibbs sliced his claws all the way through her stomach, snapped her spine, and came out the other side. Using his other hand, he punched Lucian to the floor a few feet away from him before tearing her body in half. Lucian looked up at Gibbs with terrified and exhausted eyes. Gibbs stood over him, daring him to attack again.

"You killed Tony!" Gibbs shouted down at him, "And now, you will die too!"

Lucian flinched but shouted back, "No! No! He isn't dead! I didn't kill him! He shall survive the change!"

"YOU CHANGED HIM?!" Gibbs roared. Not waiting for another word, he surged forward. Lucian tried to run but he wasn't fast enough. Gibbs grabbed hold of his arm, lifted his body into the air, and slammed him to the ground behind him. The concrete shattered from the vampire's hard body. Gibbs jumped on top of him and grabbed his head. Lucian gave him one last terrified look before Gibbs yanked his head from his body. He shredded his body in pieces and scattered them in his rage.

"Gibbs! That's enough!" a sudden voice spoke.

He shot his head up and saw Ziva standing there. Her wings, fangs, and claws out and eyes red with hunger at the scent of all the vampire blood. She was standing over Tony, looking down at him as if afraid to touch him. Gibbs immediately lost his rage and swiftly went to his mate. He crouched down and looked at his Tony, all broken and bloody and scarred. He was twitching, his whole body pale.

"Gibbs. He won't survive the change. It's already slowly killing him."

Gibbs eyes flooded with tears, and he looked up at her with a pained expression, "I can't lose him Ziver… What do I do?"

Ziva looked from Tony to Gibbs and back again before crouching down as well, "It might be possible to suck the venom out of him. But it is impossible to tell how much of him can be saved from it. His body has already begun to change. His blood will have already converted to a vampire's blood. You may take too much…"

Gibbs shook his head and immediately said, "I have to try." He saw the place on his mate's neck where he had been bitten. He gently gathered Tony in his arms and quickly wrapped his mouth around the bite. He closed his eyes and started sucking. Ziva was right; Tony's blood had started to change. The combination of Tony's blood and the vampire blood was driving Gibbs crazy. It was delicious and enticing and made Gibbs feel warm. He was so distracted by the taste that he would have probably kept sucking if not for Ziva placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing, silently letting him know it was time to stop. It took every ounce of self-control he had to remove his mouth from Tony and gently release him. Then he bit into his own skin at his wrist and tore it open wide enough for a steady stream of blood to flow out. He opened Tony's mouth and let some collect there, before rubbing Tony's throat to make sure he swallowed. He also let some of his blood drip across Tony's wounds, giving them extra healing powers. He licked his wrist to close to wound before leaning closer to Tony. He opened up their mental connection and concentrated on finding something, anything that would tell him Tony was alive and gonna stay that way. He closed his eyes and thought, '_Tony? Baby, speak to me. Please._'

After a moment he finally got a response. '_Gibbs?_' Tony's weak mental voice spoke.

'_Yes! Yes Tony! It's me! Listen to me. You are NOT going to die. You understand me? You're not allowed to leave me yet. I need you. I won't be able to live without you. So you have to fight with everything in you to survive. Got that?_'

Ziva watched as Tony's head nodded in very small movements as Gibbs heard him say, '_I won't leave you Gibbs. I haven't had you for nearly as long enough as I wanted yet._' This time he sounded a tad stronger. But then he fell into unconsciousness.

Gibbs immediately opened his eyes and gathered Tony in his arms. "Ziver. Can you clean up so I can get Tony to a hospital?"

Ziva smiled warmly, "Of course Gibbs. Take care of Tony. I'll be there soon."

Gibbs nodded before unleashing his wings and taking off.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

As Ziva watched Gibbs fly off with Tony in his arms, she wondered what the future held for them. Not for just two of her favorite men, but for the rest of the NCIS family as well. Not only were Tony and Gibbs together, but they were mated, Gibbs as a Crusnik and Tony as a human. Though that last part now gave her some concerns as well. Tony had been bitten by a vampire, was almost killed by the change coursing through him at this very moment. Gibbs had probably done a good job at getting most of the venom out, but there was no telling if the venom would stop there. Vampire venom could be very unpredictable unlike popular belief. Legend had made it seem like it was somewhat easy for a human to become a vampire. But there were a lot of things that stood in the way. The human could be too sick, too close to death like Tony had been, or had blood that would reject the change. The human could have been injected with too much or too little venom. But even a small amount could cause some form of change. The human could develop smooth, hard, cold skin, fangs, or worst of all a taste for blood. It wouldn't be as strong and uncontrollable as a true vampire's would nor would the human die from not eating blood like a vamp would.

Ziva had thought it wise not to share any of this with Gibbs if he didn't already know it. Gibbs didn't need hear at that moment that, even if Tony did survive, he might share some vamp traits. All that mattered was that Tony did survive. If he was unlucky enough to have developed some kind of vamp ability, then they would deal with it then. Ziva shook her head to clear her thoughts and worries and turned to face the mess Gibbs had left. Considering what had happened, she didn't mind that he was breaking Rule 45. Just as Gibbs thought she would, she had flown as fast as she could and made it to New Orleans in record time. Her skill and speed in flight were the best in the world, something she was proud of and was glad she possessed for a time like this. When Gibbs had first called her and told her Tony had been taken by vamps, she immediately got ready to leave. She loved Tony like a brother, and the news of him being abducted terrified her to her core. She had quickly gone to Vance and told him that Gibbs needed her. Being a close friend of her father's, she knew that he knew about their blood heritage. Vance hadn't been happy of course to have lost another agent, but he knew that if Gibbs was asking for help then it was important. Thankfully, he also knew better than to ask questions and just told her to update him when the situation was dealt with. She was not looking forward to what she had to tell him.

For now though she focused on cleaning up the remains of the vampires Gibbs had shredded. When she arrived on the scene, Gibbs had been fighting four vampires at once. Her first instinct was to jump in and help, even though Gibbs clearly didn't need the help. But then Tony had let out some kind of horrible groan, and she zipped over to stand near him, to protect him if need be and find out what was causing him such pain. That's when she had smelled the change on him and saw all the wounds. She knew he was dying. It was horrible to feel so helpless. She looked over at Gibbs as he finally faced the vampire who bit Tony. She watched as he ripped him to pieces in his rage before she called to him, knowing that if anyone could help Tony it would be Gibbs. She gathered the pieces of the vampires in a pile, also following her nose out to the two others' bodies and bringing them back into the room. A few pieces that were still whole were twitching; a head that was bashed in had eyes that were blinking unseeingly; an arm was crawling around a bit, trying to find its body. Ziva cringed. Vampire's bodies didn't die completely until they were either tiny pieces or burnt to ash. Ziva kicked the arm back into the pile, trying not to vomit, and pulled her lighter out of her pocket. She lit the arm on fire first and when it thrashed, it spread the flames to some of the other pieces. For what was left, she threw the lighter into the pile. It didn't take long for the pile to catch flame and soon all the pieces were nothing but ash.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: same as always

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

When Tony slowly came to, it was early morning once again. His head was throbbing and his body felt like he'd been batted around like a hockey puck. He moaned slightly as he opened his eyes. Instantly, Gibbs was there, holding his hand and gently touching his face. "Tony?" Gibbs looked at Tony with wildly frightened and worried eyes.

Tony smiled gently, feeling some of his pain ease as he looked into his mate's eyes. "Hey Jethro," Tony croaked tiredly.

Gibbs sighed in relief and some of the fear and worry left his eyes. "What do you need? Tell me what you need, and I'll get it. The doctor? Meds? A drink?"

"You. Your lips on mine. Now"

Gibbs quickly leaned down and gently touched his lips to Tony's. Nearly all his pain ceased at the gentle kiss Gibbs gave him. He sighed into the kiss and asked for more by grabbing onto Gibbs' hair. Gibbs obliged and opened his mouth so Tony could insert his tongue. Gibbs tasted strongly of coffee; Tony knew that meant he'd been drinking it in order to stay awake to keep his eye on Tony. Tony felt safe knowing that Gibbs had been right there waiting for and watching over him. Though he instantly felt guilty for having caused all this in the first place. Gibbs sensed the sudden change in Tony and pulled away. Needing to hear Tony's voice, he whispered, "What's wrong Tone?"

Tony's eyes filled with tears as he said, "I am so sorry Gibbs. I didn't want any of this to happen. When Lucian had approached me the other night, he told me that if I didn't go to him willingly, he would kill you and take me anyway. I thought that I would be better off knowing that you were alive after I went to him. I knew that I wouldn't be able to live knowing you were dead; I just couldn't watch you die. So I snuck off after we'd made love to meet him. He brought me to the sewer system and said he was gonna train me for the change. He and Marco started torturing me. I passed out. I wanted to die because of all the pain. As I saw them come towards me again, I welcomed death. And then your voice came to me. I couldn't really remember who you were, or who I was. But I felt the bond and I went to it. Then you spoke again and I remembered everything and the bond just flew open. I was so happy to hear your voice at first, but then I knew that you were coming to get me… I was so sure they would kill you Gibbs. I was sure I was dead too… How…?"

"I followed the bond to where they had you. I killed their guard slaves," Here Gibbs sank with sadness and shame but he continued, "I heard you scream. Do you remember screaming?"

Tony thought. After reconnecting with Gibbs, he had blacked out again. Then he remembered an intense, burning pain that started in his neck and ran through his veins. "That must've been when Lucian bit me…"

Gibbs flinched and forced away the anger and continued, "I ran in. I saw you… just lying there on the ground. In so much blood. You weren't moving. I didn't see you breathing… I thought… I thought you were dead." Gibbs voice cracked as he remembered the sight. He couldn't stop the tears that pooled in his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and took deep breaths, trying to force the image away. Tony grabbed on to Gibbs shoulder and arm tightly, reminding his mate that he was here, he was alive, and they were together. Gibbs opened his eyes and his blue one met Tony's green one. The tears came out harder as he saw all the love and sadness and guilt in his mate's eyes. Not being able to control his mouth he continued. "God Tony. When I saw you lying there, when I thought you were gone, I lost it. I threw myself at Lucian and Marko and just attacked them. I ripped them apart and killed them all in a blind rage. I needed to avenge you, what happened to you. Then Ziva was there, telling me you were dying. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I would do anything to save you. So when Ziva suggested I suck the venom out of you, I did. I didn't think it would work; you were so weak and barely breathing, and I didn't think I'd be able to stop drinking your blood…"

"But it did work," Tony said with a small smile, "You saved me Gibbs. And I will never leave your side again. I love you."

Gibbs wrapped Tony in a hug and held him until he finished sobbing. Tony held his mate close, soaking up his presence, feeling blessed to be back with him again. When Tony had left, he had only thought about Gibbs dying, how he wouldn't be able to live without him. But now, Tony realized how stupid he'd been not to realize what his death would've meant to Gibbs. Hugging his mate to him while he sobbed out his fear and worry made Tony see that Gibbs needed Tony as much as Tony needed Gibbs. He swelled with a new wave of guilt and hugged Gibbs tighter as he cried some tears of his own. Opening their mental connection, Tony thought to Gibbs '_I'm so sorry I did this to you. Do you hate me for it?_'

Gibbs could do nothing but send feelings of love and devotion through the bond as well as his memories of them together. As Tony received Gibbs' message, he knew he was instantly forgiven. Then another thought came to him. '_Do I look hideous with all the scars?_' he thought shyly.

Gibbs stiffened and pulled away roughly, nearly shouting, "Don't you ever call yourself that again! You are absolutely beautiful, scars or not!" At Tony's wide-eyed reaction to his outburst, Gibbs took a deep breath to calm himself. In a calmer, lower voice he explained, "The wounds on your back will scar, as will most of the burns on your chest. But I think the change had already attempted to heal you and make you flawless. I also made you drink some of my own blood, and I put it in your wounds to help you heal as best as you could."

Tony nodded at the truthful answer. He thought of the times he and Gibbs had spent by and in the pool at the hotel, about the trips to the beach he and Gibbs could've taken, about spring break with his frat buddies, about taking off his shirt in the NCIS locker room to change for a work out, and even simply of showering with Gibbs. He didn't think he could ever do that stuff again. He instantly felt regretful.

Gibbs, seeing his mate's thoughts, whispered, "You're still beautiful to me Tony, but if you want, we can avoid that stuff until you feel comfortable again."

Tony smiled slightly at the compliment but insecurely asked, "You sure?"

Gibbs thought about reaching down to give his mate a gentle headslap, but thought better of it. "Yah Tony," he smiled, "I'm always gonna get turned on just by looking at you but I would never make you do something you didn't wanna do. I love you."

Tony giggled at the way Gibbs said "I love you" like it was a reason for everything and shifted to one side of the bed. "I want you next to me Gibbs. All of you. The pain is barely even there when you're touching me."

Gibbs couldn't resist that even if he wanted to, so he gently climbed into the small hospital bed alongside his Tony. When he'd settled, Tony turned on his side so he could rest his head on Gibbs' chest. Gibbs wrapped his arms protectively around Tony and held him close. "Go back to sleep love," Gibbs said as he pressed a kiss to Tony's hair, "That way we can be outta here by later on tonight and have all day tomorrow to recover before the rest of the family gets here."

That reminded Tony of Ziva, "You said Ziva was here. Where is she?"

"Out here," Ziva's voice said suddenly by the door. Apparently she was guarding the door, stoically keeping unwanted visitors out so Gibbs and Tony could have privacy.

Tony smiled warmly at her, showing her through his eyes how much he appreciated her help and how glad he was to see her. Ziva smiled back, accepting Tony's message, and winked before she closed the door again to continue her watch. Tony chuckled lightly, "I think I'm gonna like her knowing I know who she really is."

Ziva chuckled from her place by the door. Gibbs smiled and rolled his eyes, "Sleep now Tony."

"Kay." Tony was almost instantly asleep after the word left his mouth. Only when he was sure Tony was sleeping peacefully and comfortably, did Gibbs too allow sleep to overcome him.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs woke Tony later that day, after convincing the staff to release him, and helped him into the mandatory wheelchair. Tony had refused at first, saying that he was perfectly capable of walking on his own. Gibbs had leaned down close to his ear, licked it, and said teasingly, "If you don't get in the wheelchair, I won't let you touch me for a week." Tony looked at him skeptically for a minute, but Gibbs didn't relent, giving Tony no choice to grumble his agreement. So with a victorious smile on his face, Gibbs rolled Tony outside to the waiting taxi. Ziva had called the hotel to see if the room she was to be sharing with Abby was ready even though she was early. Luckily, she lucked out and the room was vacant and cleaned. She hopped in the front with the driver while the guys got in the back. Gibbs held Tony close to him all the way there, causing the driver to look at them oddly until Ziva whispered a threat in his ear. He didn't look at them after that. When they finally got to the hotel, Ziva assured them that she would call the team and give them an excuse and let them know that all was well. Tony and Gibbs both hugged her gratefully, as they were both too exhausted to deal with them just then. She nodded and went off to her room while Tony and Gibbs went their own way.

Gibbs was never more than an arm's length away from his mate the whole way up. Tony was walking without help, though stiffly and awkwardly. Gibbs was glad that his Crusnik body had the skill of fast healing, so that he was well and strong enough to take care of Tony. They were walking with their arm around each other's waists but Gibbs held him loosely enough so he wouldn't hurt him or make him feel trapped. He was still worried, but his fear that Tony wouldn't be okay was minimal. He was more worried that Tony would never be comfortable with himself again; the scars really weren't that bad. The wounds on his back were too deep for the change (which hadn't been given enough time to spread completely) or his blood to heal them completely so they would be painful for a few days at least still. The bruises and small burns had healed and disappeared but the larger, meaner-looking burns were still there though sealed and hopefully not too painful after the next day. And Gibbs had meant what he said about Tony still being just as gorgeous to him as before. If necessary, he would spend forever trying to convince Tony of that.

Finally, they were back in their room. They went into the bedroom and Gibbs let Tony go so he could do what he wanted to get ready for bed. As Tony walked to gather his boxers and one of Gibbs' white Hanes shirts, Gibbs watched. He wasn't sure if he should leave the room, give Tony privacy, or stay and wait to see if he would need help or company. When Tony realized his mate wasn't moving from the doorway, he looked up. "What are you just standing there for?" he asked with one cocked eyebrow.

Gibbs shrugged, not sure what to say.

As a response, Tony entered Gibbs' mind. He wouldn't make a habit of that of course, preferring that he and Gibbs trust each other enough to talk things out rather than invade each other's minds to find the answer. However, Tony was too tired to wait for Gibbs to answer him. So using the bond, he looked for what Gibbs was thinking and feeling. What he saw made him feel a swell of affection and love for his mate. He smiled gently, "You don't have to keep me in your vision all the time Gibbs. You know that I'm okay, right?" When Gibbs didn't answer, Tony sighed and said, "Gibbs. I'm not afraid of you and your company. I believed you when you said that you didn't think I was hideously scarred. I will always be willing to get naked in front of you." As if to prove his point, Tony quickly shed his clothing and stood proudly in front of his mate.

Gibbs couldn't help leering up and down Tony's body. He would never get tired of seeing him naked. And, just like now, the sight would never fail to make him hard. Seeing the growing bulge in Gibbs' pants, Tony smirked proudly. Then a sudden yawn overcame him. "No offense babe but, as much as I wanna make love to you right now, I need more sleep. So hurry up and get ready so that you can hold me while we sleep."

Gibbs chuckled and followed orders, feeling his worries soothed for now. Once he stripped down to his boxers, he quickly turned off the lights and joined Tony in the bed. Upon impulse, he quickly sheathed his wings, pulled Tony close to his chest, and folded his wings over them in a protective shell. Tony hummed as the softness of his mate's wings brushed and folded around his skin. He snuggled as close to Gibbs as possible and pressed a kiss to the skin above Gibbs' heart. "Love you Gibbs."

"Love you Tony," Gibbs whispered back.

Relaxing into each other's warm bodies, it didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep once again.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs awoke a few hours later with a jolt. He had been dreaming the whole thing over again, only this time, he'd been too late and Tony was gone. He had been sobbing in the dream and now in the waking world, he realized his face was soaked. He realized then why he had woken. Tony was no longer in the bed with him. Instantly he shot up in a panic. '_No! No! No! Not again! Not this again!_' he thought to himself. "Tony?!" he called. He tried scrambling out of bed but the sheets were tangled around his legs, and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Fuck! Tony! TONY!" he flailed around trying to get free when suddenly the lights went on and Tony was crouching on the ground by his mate.

He reached out to grab on to his terrified mate and said, "Gibbs! Gibbs! Hey, look at me! Look at me!"

Gibbs stilled and looked up at Tony. His blue eyes were bloodshot and shinny from his sobs of terror. Tony's heart broke, and quickly he took Gibbs in his arms. They held each other close, Gibbs squeezing him tightly and shaking violently. Tony soothingly shushed and petted his mate. After a while, Gibbs finally stopped shaking and Tony lifted him back into the bed, despite the protest from his back. He sat down facing Gibbs and looked at him gently.

Finally Gibbs questioned, "Where the hell were you?"

"I was in the kitchen," Tony answered slowly, "I got hungry, woke up, and decided to go make a late night snack. Oh! And I had to hit the head too." Gibbs slowly nodded, feeling foolish for panicking but also knew it was justified. Tony rubbed his knuckles along Gibbs' face, the other man leaning into the touch, as Tony asked softly, "Why'd you freak out?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Had a nightmare. Didn't get to you in time. Woke up in tears and then noticed you weren't in bed. Thought it was happening all over again."

Tony leaned forward until his forehead was against Gibbs'. Mentally, he said to Gibbs, '_I'm never leaving you ever again. I promise._'

Gibbs reached up to grab Tony's neck with one hand and nodded as he heard Tony's promise. Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs'. Gibbs immediately responded but kept the slow, gentle pace. Then Tony breathed heavily as he opened his mouth. Gibbs copied him and ran his tongue over Tony's. The kiss was slow and gentle, more about reassuring each other then getting each other turned on. When Gibbs finally needed to pull away for air, he kept his forehead on Tony's as he whispered, "You shouldn't be out of bed. You should've woken me."

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

There was a moment of silence and then Gibbs asked timidly, "Are you coming back into bed?"

Tony smiled widely, "Of course, I am! Just let me go stuff the last bite of my sandwich in my mouth and put the plate in the sink. Is that okay?"

Gibbs nodded and rested back against the pillows. Tony pecked him quickly on the lips once more before heading back out into the kitchen. Tony prayed to whatever God or whoever would listen that these nightmares wouldn't become a regular thing as he ate and cleaned before heading back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I get so sick of saying NCIS isn't mine. But I don't wanna get in trouble either. Ugh!

Note: as usual, thank you for all the positive feedback! This part is kinda long. I tried to find a place to make it shorter but this just seemed easier. Oh! And remember how Ziva was thinking that Tony might somehow be affected by the leftover venom…? *evil smile* Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

"You ready for this Tony?" asked a concerned Ziva who was sitting on the couch next to a still recovering Tony.

The entire previous day had been spent with Gibbs and Tony lounging around while Tony recovered. Gibbs had done his best to make sure Tony was comfortable as possible. He'd rubbed some soothing, healing lotion on his mate's burns and wounds. For some of the ones that were still pretty nasty looking and feeling on his back, he applied more of his own blood, which Tony immediately had felt working to seal them up. They'd been joined by Ziva in the afternoon. She had claimed to be bored and lonely, but they all knew that, though that might be somewhat true, she was worried about her men and wanted to see for herself that they'd be okay. So she had spent the rest of the day with them, cooking them a very tasty meal for dinner before returning to her own apartment. She'd told them that she had told Vance the whole story (minus Tony and Gibbs getting together) and that he sent his wishes for fast healing. She'd also talked to Tim, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer, giving them only the conformation that everything was fine and that Gibbs and Tony would talk to them when they all arrived. Now that the day when the family was to be together again had come Ziva had once again joined her boys and agreed to offer the support and answers that were required of her. The three had discussed what they would and would not tell them, and decided that it was only fair that they be told everything. Now, Ziva and Tony were sitting nervously on the couch while Gibbs paced and guzzled his coffee.

Tony smiled at her, though it was not quite so bright or honest as anyone would have liked. His voice shook a little as he answered, "Yah. I mean, I'm ready for Abby to practically crush me when she finds out what happened, but I'm not the one who is about to come out as a Supernatural."

They both looked at Gibbs worriedly. After a moment, he seemed to feel their gazes and looked at them. His eyes flicked back and forth before he said, "I'm fine."

Tony and Ziva shared a skeptical look but stayed silent. Tony had already voiced his opinion that everyone would be okay with all pieces of the news, even if there was a part of him that didn't quite believe that. Now all they could do was wait. They had all managed to get tickets on the same flight, back when Abby first told them too when Gibbs and Tony didn't, and it would be any minute that they walked in, just as Gibbs had told Abby to pass along the message to do. Though, physically, Tony felt a hell of a lot better than the day before, his nervous were starting to make him twitchy, restless, and uncomfortable. Ziva, who was normally so good at hiding her feelings, was moving her fingers around as the only sign that she too was nervous. Though Tony couldn't blame her; she had decided that it was only fair to reveal her true self as well. Ziva could pretend not to need anyone, but Tony knew she needed this family and was just as scared as Gibbs was of their rejection. Tony hoped for their sake that they all got there soon.

Finally, Ziva and Gibbs both perked up like dogs and looked at the door. Gibbs waited until there was an impatient knock to flash across the room and open the door.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby squealed as she launched herself at her silver-haired fox. "I've missed you soooooo much!"

Despite his anxiety, Gibbs chuckled and hugged her back, "Missed you too Abs. Hey Duck. McGee. Palmer." He talked to the other three over Abby's shoulder. They all smiled at him but Gibbs could see their unease and curiosity about why they'd been told to come straight here.

Suddenly, Abby gasped, "Oh my God Tony! What's wrong?" She quickly went around Gibbs and went straight to Tony. He was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that covered most of his injuries. But Abby could tell by the way he moved, the slight pain in his eyes, and the way that Ziva was right there next to him to be able to assist if needed that something was not right with her best friend. She went up to him, but stopped as if afraid to touch him and cause him pain.

Immediately he opened his arms and said, "Come here and gimme a hug cute-thang!"

She felt some of her worry leave as she hugged him, though not quite as hard as Tony expected. Gibbs led the other three into the room. Abby pulled away from Tony so he could say hi to Ducky, McGee, and Palmer. He was beginning to feel like a bug under a microscope by the way they were looking at him. Ziva put a comforting hand on his arm and guided him back to the couch. Ziva reclaimed her spot next to Tony while Abby sat on his other side. McGee sat beside her. Ducky sat in a nearby chair. Palmer and Gibbs remained standing. The room grew silent as no one seemed to know what to say. Ziva, Gibbs, and Tony didn't know where to start while McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby didn't seem to know what to say to get them to start.

Finally, Tony said, "So look you guys. Something has happened that Gibbs, Ziva, and I want to explain. But before we do, I just wanna say that I am fine, Gibbs is still our hero, and Ziva is still our awesome ninja chick that we know and love." He expected the confused looks he got as he continued, "Also, it would probably help if you held all questions and comments until the end of our story. Deal?" When everyone nodded, he said, "First order of business. Gibbs and I are together now." Abby, even though she already knew this, squealed with delight and smiled widely at Tony and Gibbs. McGee and Palmer's eyes widened in a comically-shocked kind of way. Ducky just smirked as if he knew this was coming all along. Tony smirked at McGee and Palmer, "I know. I was just as shocked as you are when this," he motioned between him and Gibbs, "came to be. But this isn't just a casual, let's-fuck-around kind of thing. Gibbs and I love each other and have already been bonded for life. We hope that doesn't affect anything…"

McGee and Palmer had recovered enough to shake their heads.

"Hey. I'm happy if you're happy Tony," said Palmer with a smile.

McGee nodded, "Yah, I agree. It's a little weird and unexpected, but if you and Gibbs are happy together, that's all I care about."

Tony smiled at them gratefully, then took a deep breath. "This next part is a little bit more difficult to explain." He looked to Gibbs with a pleading look.

Gibbs cleared his throat before bluntly announcing, "I'm not human."

Tony rolled his eyes affectionately at his mate's simplicity while Ducky, Palmer, McGee, and Abby just looked confused.

Gibbs looked at them for a moment, wondering how to continue. Then he decided that maybe showing was better than telling. He removed his shirt and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see how they were looking at him. Instantly, Tony sent courage and faith to Gibbs through their bond. Gibbs took a deep breath and focused on the warmth that Tony was sending him. He unsheathed his wings, fangs, and claws, felt his senses sharpen, and his body swell with power. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Ducky's face was covered with shock, Abby's with wonder, McGee's with confusion, and Palmer's with fear. Tony felt a flash of possessiveness as the others looked at his mate's true form, but pushed it aside, knowing it was necessary.

"I'm not human," Gibbs said again, feeling them watch his mouth- his fangs- as he spoke, "I'm a supernatural being known as a Crusnik. I live off the blood of vampires."

He let that sink in before looking to Ziva. Bravely, she immediately stood and went to stand beside Gibbs. She too removed her shirt, unbuckled her bra but held it to her chest to keep her breasts covered, and let loose her true self. Tony, who had been unconscious when Ziva had been like during his rescue, took in her sights and compared them to Gibbs'. Ziva's wings, though as long as Gibbs', were not as tall or thick and more triangle-shaped. They were also not as black as his but more of a very-dark-grey-almost-black with a blue-ish tint. Her fangs were smaller for her smaller, more feminine mouth but her claws were longer and sharper than Gibbs', curving slightly and being ebony colored. In this form, she was truly impressive. He was proud of her as she stood taller and said, "I too am not human, but a Crusnik. It has been in my blood for centuries."

For a moment there was silence as the other four just stared at the two winged-beings. Tony could see all of their wheels spinning as they tried to believe what they were seeing. Tony recalled how he had felt the same way at first, how only by touching Gibbs did he fully grasp what he was seeing. Imagining any of them touching Gibbs the way he had that first night, though, made him growl inwardly with jealousy, and he uncontrollably got up and went to stand by his mate. Gibbs couldn't help the smirk that came over his face as he saw the emotions that flashed across Tony's face. He quickly grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him so that their sides were pressed together. As if moving of their own accord, his wings twitched towards his mate and one uncurled slightly so it would be able to rest against Tony's back. Tony smiled and leaned back slightly into the soft wing and smiled dreamily at Gibbs. When Gibbs gave him his cocky half smile back, Tony felt the rest of the world melt and blend together, wishing he could bask in Gibbs' smile forever. Gibbs felt the same until a happy squeal came from over by the couch. They looked up and saw Abby giggling to herself. Palmer and McGee looked over at her as if she had grown three heads as she said, "You guys are too cute, ya know that?"

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Abby went to stand and take a step towards them, looking about to say something. Instantly, however, McGee was on his feet. He grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her back away from the odd trio, pulling her behind him to shield her with his body, and pressed against her, using her caught-off-guard state against her until she had no choice but to be stuck in the corner. What made Tony snarl with fury though was when McGee whipped out his gun and pointed it at his mate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ducky stand up and face McGee with his hands on his hips, apparently chastising him. Tony, though, couldn't hear beyond the pumping in his ears as he shielded his own mate with his body and growled with some inhuman noise that he was sure he could never make before now. McGee's mouth was moving and his eyes were flicking from Tony to Gibbs to Ziva and back again, but Tony couldn't even blink. He was waiting for the moment when either McGee would fire the gun or Tony could pounce on him and try to get the gun. He felt Gibbs trying to talk to him via their bond but even that was fuzzy and unclear. Suddenly, things seemed to speed up again and the pounding in Tony's ear went away as the voices finally reached his brain.

"Trust them?!" McGee was shouting at Ducky without looking at him. "Look at them!"

Tony snarled again as his fellow agent insulted his mate.

Ducky and Abby were both yelling at Tim. Ducky was speaking in a calmer voice now as he said, "Gibbs and Ziva are not going to harm anyone Timothy. They have been and always will be our friends. Now just put away the gun and let's talk rationally." Abby was hitting Tim's arms and sides, trying to get him off of her and shouting, "Get off me you idiot! Gibbs and Ziva won't hurt me! Let me go!" Poor Palmer looked like he was about to crash through the sliding glass door and fling himself off the roof for a few moments before he stepped in front of Ziva with a shy but firm smile, telling her to let him protect her for this moment. Shockingly, she allowed it. Then Palmer faced McGee and calmly said to McGee, "Look. I'm standing right here, and Ziva isn't doing a damn thing McGee. She won't hurt anyone. And Gibbs has always protected us; he wouldn't do anything to harm us."

Tony felt a flash of pride and gratefulness towards Palmer, but quickly pushed it away and focused all his energy on McGee. McGee twitched nervously, making it seem like he was about to pull the trigger. And that was the last thing Tony saw as his vision went completely red with fury. He let out this huge, angry roar as his body swelled with power, "IF YOU HURT MY MATE I WILL KILL YOU!"

The room went silent in shock and slight fear as Tony's body levitated off the ground, his eyes glowed red, and he flew across the room at McGee. The two agents fell to the ground, rolling a few times, until Tony pinned McGee to the ground. He roared loudly with another inhuman sound right in McGee's face. McGee looked horrified, but his hand was still holding the gun. Tony growled, "Drop. The. Gun. Or. I. Will. Rip. Your. Arm. Off."

McGee immediately released the gun, tossing it away across the floor. It landed at Palmer's feet, who quickly picked it up, popped the clip out, and took a few steps away to place both pieces on the counter by the kitchen. Bravely, Palmer ordered sternly, "If anyone else has a gun, fork it over."

It was at that moment that Tony returned to his body, his vision fading back to normal and his nearly overwhelming urge to kill dissipating. He saw McGee looking up at him terrified, and he quickly released him. Everyone was watching him with a mixture of confusion, concern, and fear as he walked backwards until he was standing in front of Gibbs once more. It was an odd, scary feeling to know that he had just done something completely… well, odd and scary enough to make everyone look at him like that. Feeling awkward, he coughed, clearing his throat, before he said shakily, "McGee. I'm sorry. It's just… No one threatens Gibbs. No one. He's mine."

Thankfully, McGee seemed to have been scared into thinking straight. As he slowly stood up, he looked calmer. Tony could tell by his eyes that he was trying to think through his fear. Ever so surely, as McGee stood straight to face Tony, McGee seemed to be putting pieces together in his head. He voice was shaky yet calm as he said, "M-maybe I o-overreacted. I-I know that neither Gibbs nor Ziva w-would hurt any one of us. But when Abby moved towards you guys, a-all I saw were the fangs and the c-claws. I reacted without thinking. Gibbs. Ziva. I'm SO sorry."

Gibbs just shrugged, not quite sure how to feel but understanding McGee's reasoning completely; he'd seen what Gibbs assumed everyone saw, a predator, a freak, a threat. A monster. And the woman he loved had been too close to the monster for McGee's comfort. It was no different than the way Gibbs had reacted with Lucian and Tony at the bar. Tony frowned deeply as he read these thoughts go through his mate's brain while Ziva smiled slightly. She was clearly still stunned and hurt by McGee's actions, but also understood his behavior. Palmer gave her a gentle and reassuring elbow-nudge and smile, while made Ziva smile back and relax a bit. When he wasn't too busy studdering or trying to backtrack about something he'd said, Palmer had this incredible gift of being able to calm people. Tony swore the young ME's assistant could calm a bear with its foot caught in a trap right into a coma. Then he would free the bear of course because he was a kind, good man.

Tony did his best to act normal and get everyone to relax by saying cheerfully, "So. We were not done our story! Do you guys wanna hear the rest?" Tony couldn't help but glare at McGee slightly as he said quietly, "Or would you prefer to shoot Ziva and my mate?"

McGee's eyes widened and he vehemently shook his head, "No. Of course not."

Tony nodded in acceptance and motioned for everyone to sit back down. He however did not return to his seat, preferring and needing to stay by Gibbs. Ziva too did not return to her seat, also choosing to use her companions as a form of protection. Palmer looked reluctant to leave her, but went to go sit on the couch so he could hear the story better. Finally, Tony took a deep breath and began telling the gang about the first time Gibbs and Tony met Lucian and his coven in the bar, how Gibbs had come to his rescue and explained about himself, his feelings, and the danger Tony had been in, how Lucian had come up to him in the restaurant and threatened to kill Gibbs if Tony didn't surrender himself to him, how Tony had gone without Gibbs knowing, how Lucian and Marko had started to torture him and he'd started to die when they started to change him. Gibbs had added his two cents in while Tony talked but here is where Gibbs explained the bond and how he's used it to find Tony, how he'd kimbo-sliced through the whole coven (not using those words of course), and how he had sucked as much venom out as he could, per Ziva's suggestion, before taking Tony to hospital. Ziva added her input by saying that Gibbs had called her to assist and that was why she had disappeared to go there before they did, and how she had gotten there towards the end of the fight. And then Tony took it back up again to end with, "And I've been recovering for past two days while we waited for you guys. I'm alive thanks to Gibbs and Ziva." He gave them a warm smile.

Ziva smiled shyly back, "I did not do much Tony. But I'm glad you are okay as well."

Gibbs returned the warm smile, sending through the bond just how happy and grateful he was that Tony was alive as well. '_Love you Tone.'_

Tony's smile widened even further as the words swam around his head. He didn't think he would ever not want Gibbs' voice inside his head. '_Love you too Jethro.'_

Ziva smirked knowingly and looked away as her two boys shared their mind-words. She looked right at Palmer who was smiling softly as he watched Gibbs and Tony. After a moment, Palmer's eyes met Ziva's and he smiled even wider at her. Tony pretended not to notice or wonder about the exchange and watched as Abby, McGee, and Ducky absorbed the story.

Ducky was the first to speak. He took a deep breath before saying, "That is quite a tale my friends. Forgive me, but I do not have the slightest inkling of what to say. Besides, I am pleased that you are alright, my dear Anthony. T'would not be the same without you around. And Jethro, you should have told me about this sooner! Ziva my dear, I'm so glad you have told us as well. It's no good for anyone to hide such secrets."

Tony smiled at the older man, "Thanks Ducky." While Gibbs just looked sheepish. He should've known Ducky would be okay with him. After all, he had said it himself from time to time that nothing surprised him anymore. Ziva smiled at him warmly, also feeling bad for not thinking he'd be okay.

Next Abby spoke, quietly, as if thinking, and being sure not to stand and spook McGee again, "So basically, Tony was kidnapped by a vampire, which is the main food source for Gibbs and Ziva, who are Crusniks and not humans. And they rescued Tony by killing the vampires, sucking the venom that was changing and killing Tony out of him, and all the while Gibbs and Tony have fallen in love and been bonded. Yes?"

Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva nodded. "Yah. Pretty much Abs," said Gibbs.

For a moment she was silent. Then she leaped to her feet, her mouth moving a mile a minute, "Oh my GOD! This is like WAY cool! Like something out of one of my books and childhood stories! I always knew that supernatural beings existed. I mean how could they not? But people were always telling me I was crazy to believe in them and here are my silver-haired fox and my best girl friend standing in front of me with these huge, mega-cool wings and claws and fangs. Oh my God! You have to let me do tests on your blood! I could look for whatever makes you guys what you are! I wouldn't tell anyone of course what I was doing or anything. It would just be so awesome to look at your blood under a microscope or put it through Major Mass Spec. He'd have a blast analyzing your blood! Oh! This is just way awesome and too good to be true! Would it be alright if I touched one of your guys' wings or claws or teeth?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she froze in horror and turned to McGee. "Don't worry Tim. Please don't freak out! Gibbs and Ziva wouldn't hurt me but I won't touch them if you're going to freak out again."

McGee seemed to be lost in his own world for the moment. He hadn't spoke or moved, except to breathe, since Tony had finished his story. They all watched him for a moment, concerned about what he was thinking, what he was going to do.

"Tim?" Tony asked gently, "You with us bro?"

Finally, McGee shook his head, and he blinked a few times up at the group. Then his face lit with shame and guilt, and he stood to face them. "I was so so wrong. Gibba, Ziva. I'm so unbelievably sorry. You both risked your lives to rescue Tony, putting him before yourselves. Just as you both have done time and time again for all of us. You guys are truly heroes, no matter what you are, and I was so wrong to make such a harsh and critical judgment. Can you forgive me?" They both blushed at his hero comment and seemed completely floored by his emotional apology. They both nodded numbly. McGee moved his eyes to Tony. "Tony. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I would do, what I would've done without you all these years. I'm sorry I threatened your mate. It will never happen again. No hard feelings?"

Tony could see the truth and emotion in McGee's eyes and smiled. "Yah McGee. It's okay. No hard feelings." Then a thought made his smile falter. Almost shyly he asked, "You still want me as your best man?"

Tim smiled and nodded firmly, "There's no one I'd rather more."

Tony's smile was bright enough to light the room. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as the worst of the evening seemed to be coming to a close.

Abby, who had been nearly reduced to tears by her fiancé and her best friend's talk, finally couldn't control herself any longer. "Oh please! Can I please just touch one thing? Then you'll never hear me ask again!" She looked from McGee to Gibbs to Ziva to Tony and back again, begging for permission.

McGee sighed, "It's alright with me as long as Gibbs or Ziva don't mind."

"I don't mind Abs," Gibbs spoke, not remembering Tony's jealousy.

As much as he loved Abby, Tony couldn't stand even the thought of her touching HIS Gibbs. Involuntarily, he let out a growl as Abby stepped closer, and he glared at her as he wrapped himself around his mate. Abby's eyes widened as she stopped. "Okaaaayyyy. Guess not," Abby put up her hands and backed away with a gentle smile. She didn't know what was up with her best friend, but she was going to respect the boundaries he had clearly set, "It's okay Tony. Not gonna touch what's yours, okay?"

Tony huffed in agreement.

Ziva sighed, "Here Abby. You can touch mine. Just… uhh. Not my wings okay."

Abby tilted her head in confusion.

Ziva blushed and gaped like a fish, not knowing how to explain this without making it awkward.

"The wings are highly sensitive Abby. Touching them can cause extreme pain or pleasure… Sexual pleasure," offered Gibbs.

"Oh," Abby blushed too, "Good thing you told me. I love you Ziva, but not in that way."

Everyone chuckled a bit as Ziva smiled teasingly at Abby, "You do not know what you're missin'."

Palmer and Tony spluttered and dropped their jaws before they both burst out laughing. McGee just rolled his eyes with a smile. Ducky chuckled while Gibbs smirked, glad that the room was slowly losing its tension. Abby poked her tongue out before smiling widely as Ziva held up her hand for Abby to see close up. With wide, wonder-filled eyes, Abby slowly ran her fingers up and down Ziva's black claws. "This is so cool. They feel so smooth and real," she whispered.

"They are real Abby," McGee chuckled, stepping to take a closer look himself.

Ziva was patient as Abby reached up with her other hand to touch Ziva's fangs, careful not to cut herself on them. When she pulled away to touch the claws again, Ziva retracted them. Abby's eyes widened impossibly further, "Woooaahhh. Where do they go?"

Ziva shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. We never really understood that about ourselves."

"My mother used to call it magic," Gibbs chuckled.

While Abby ranted about how she didn't understand how they would not want to know that information and asked to perform tests, which Gibbs and Ziva firmly declined, the family started to relax. Tony asked them how their flight went. McGee and Palmer shared a story about how there was a flight attendant that was mercilessly flirting with McGee until Abby came over and made it obvious that he was her territory by latching her lips to McGee's and drawing a moan out of him. When she turned back to the flight attendant, she glared and said dangerously, "Have a nice day." They all laughed while Abby blushed. They continued talking for a while longer before Tony finally had enough.

'_Gibbs,' _Tony whined in Gibbs' head, '_Can't you get them to leave? I want you all to myself.'_

Gibbs chuckled but felt his wings and cock twitch with the next mind image Tony sent him. "Okay," he said loudly as he stood up, "That's it for the night. You all need to go settle in your rooms and Tony needs to rest."

"Hey!" Tony said indignantly but then shrugged, "He's got a point. Wanna be all healed up for the biggest wedding of the decade!" He winked at the soon-to-be-wed couple.

Abby smirked, "You just want us gone so you two can have sex."

"Abby!" they all shouted good humouredly.

Finally, Tony sighed with relief as he closed the door behind them and locked it just to be sure Abby wouldn't try to catch them in the act. He leaned his forehead on the door, suddenly feeling tired as all the tension finally left his body. Instantly Gibbs was behind him. He pressed his front to Tony's back and wrapped his arms around Tony's waste. Tony leaned back further into him, melting as Gibbs pressed light kisses to Tony's neck. "Gibbs," he moaned.

"Tony," Gibbs breathed. In between kisses and nibbles, he whispered, "So glad you're. Alive. And back. With me. So glad. I love you."

Tony hummed with pleasure. "I love you too," he said as he turned around in Gibbs' arms. He grabbed Gibbs' hair and pulled their lips together in a searing kiss. Gibbs' hands gently slid down Tony's back, not too hard so as not to hurt his scars, until he could squeeze Tony's ass. Tony gasped, and his grip tightened in Gibbs' hair. Gibbs pressed himself harder against Tony, unfolding his wings both to trap his mate (as if he wanted to leave) and protect him. He rubbed their hardening cocks together, earning a moan from both of them.

"Take me to the bedroom Gibbs," Tony panted into Gibbs' mouth, "Need you so much."

He didn't need any more encouragement than that. Quickly, he took Tony into his arms and zapped to the bedroom. He gently tossed Tony onto the bed before leaping on top of him. Tony moaned at Gibbs' eagerness. Tonight, it was going to be fast and hard. They both needed it too much, needed each other too much. They both needed to feel their bond when it was at its strongest, just to reinforce the fact that they were both alive and together.

Gibbs took the lead, wanting Tony to be comfortable and not strain his back too much. He told Tony through their bond that if he felt pain, he had to tell Gibbs to stop. Tony agreed, knowing he'd feel no pain at all being connected to Gibbs body, mind, and soul. Then Gibbs gently stripped Tony of his clothing, unable to stop himself from taking a moment to look up and down Tony's beautiful body. He licked his lips as if Tony were a suckling pig laid out in front of him. Tony smiled shyly at the gaze, feeling honored to receive that look, his insecurities about his scars receding. Then Gibbs quickly removed his own pants and tossed them away. Then he quickly went back to lavishing Tony's body with his fangs and tongue. He quickly brought Tony to a quivering-with-need state by kissing and biting and licking, drawing some of Tony's blood when he bit his throat and over his heart, which were both scar-free. Then he wasted no time in reaching for the lube and opening Tony up with his fingers. Gibbs quickly shoved three fingers inside Tony. Tony hissed with pleasure, "Yes!"

Gibbs pumped him fast and hard a few times, before Tony groaned, "Gibbs! Need you in me now!"

Gibbs pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock, squeezing the base to be sure he wouldn't come too quickly. Then he leaned over Tony to look into his shinning green eyes. They were looking at Gibbs with such love, trust, and desire that Gibbs nearly came right then. But instead he fended the feeling off and pushed into Tony. They both let out a long, deep, loud moan as Gibbs slowly slid in so he was balls deep. '_Finally!' _Tony shouted victoriously in his head.

Gibbs smiled and chuckled as he thought back, '_It's like returning home. You are home to me Tony. Forever and always.'_

'_Me too Jethro. Forever and always.'_

When Gibbs started thrusting into Tony, he set a fast and hard pace. Tony moaned and cried out for Gibbs to fuck him harder; he wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist to help him keep his rhythm. Gibbs grunted and panted Tony's name like a mantra. Finally, Tony's back arched and he came with a feral roar, shooting copious amounts of himself over his and Gibbs' chests. Knowing, Gibbs wasn't far behind him, he reached up and wrapped his fingers around Gibbs' wings. He stroked the leathery shafts once, twice, and Gibbs came with a shout that could wake the dead. He came so hard and so much that some was pushing its way between his softening shaft and Tony's throbbing hole, leaking onto the sheets. Gibbs gently collapsed on top of Tony. They wrapped their arms around one another and, after catching their breaths, fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: cue the broken record!

Note: Yay! I finally can write without pain again! Hahaha for those of you who don't know, I had a ganglion cyst in my wrist. It was quite painful and kept me from writing. I wrote a little when I felt like my brain was going to explode for my other story 'The Gibbs Quirks', but this one required more attention and time. I hope you enjoy it!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~

As the family left Tony and Gibbs' room for their own rooms, Ziva's mind was nearly spinning out of control. She was way beyond concerned about what happened with Tony. Something was not right. He clearly wasn't becoming a vampire because her sensitive nose would've picked up on it if Tony's blood was changing as would Gibbs; she had been making sure to smell him since he'd been attacked- discreetly of course. Something else was clearly going on though. He had levitated off the ground, which in itself would've been weird if not for those animalistic noises he'd made throughout the night. His eyes had glowed red right before he'd flown across the room at McGee as well. She didn't know what happened to a human who was only part way changed; it wasn't her area of expertise. Though she did know someone who might know more than she did…

"Hey Abby?" Ziva asked right as the group was making it to their rooms, which were right next to each other.

"Yah Zee?"

"Do you have Fornell's number?"

She gave Ziva a confused look, "Yah. Why?"

"I need it. Could I borrow your phone?"

Abby still looked confused but handed her phone to Ziva anyway. Quickly, she took the stairs down to the lobby and went outside to make her call. It was nearly nine'o'clock; she hoped that wasn't too late to be calling the FBI Agent.

After three rings, his voice said, "Yes, Abby?"

"Actually, it's Ziva David."

"Oh!" he sounded confused, "Hello Agent David. What can I do for you?"

"Something has happened with Gibbs and Tony."

"Are they okay?" he asked, concerned for his best friend and the man he knew Gibbs loved and wanted to make his mate.

"They are now. Tony was kidnapped by a vampire coven the other day."

Fornell growled, "I bet Gibbs really let those fools have it."

Ziva smiled grimly, "Killed all six on his own."

"My God," he breathed. She could tell by the sounds that he was rubbing his hand over his face, his hand scraping against his five 'o'clock shadow. "And they're both okay?"

"Well, they're alive…"

"I don't like the sound of that…"

Ziva began to briefly explain what happened, including that Gibbs and Tony were mated now, up until what happened earlier in the room.

"Jesus," Fornell breathed heavily, "Okay. So why are you calling me?"

She took a deep breath, "Well I have some questions I think you may be able to answer. And I think we may also need your help."

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Over the next few days, the family was able to slowly relax into their vacation. The first day, they'd decided to lounge around the hotel pool, drinking delicious alcoholic drinks, and goofing around. McGee, Abby, Ziva, and Palmer played Chicken and did water races and water basketball. They did their best to tempt Ducky, Gibbs, and Tony into the water. Ducky declined politely every time saying he wasn't much of a fan of swimming. Gibbs declined saying he was trying to stay out of the sun, but he really just wanted to stay with Tony, who was sitting in a lounge chair under the umbrella, listening to Ducky as he regaled many tales from his youth. Tony didn't swim because he was too self conscious to take off his shirt. He knew Gibbs was staying because of him, but, for once, he didn't try to convince him that he didn't need him to stay, because he did. He reached for Gibbs' hand as he declined yet another plea from Abby. When the grey-haired man turned to look at him, Tony gave him a gentle, loving smile and sent a wave of love and gratitude through the bond that made Gibbs blush and smile shyly. They held hands most of the day like that. Later on, Abby took them to one of her favorite local and authentic cuisine places for dinner.

Over the days after that, Abby took them on tours. The most memorable was to the area where she grew up where they also met some of her family, friends, and old neighbors. They all rejoiced over Abby getting married, giving Tim a lot of attention to make sure he was good enough for her. He must've passed the test because no one said anything about it. They also entertained them with stories about Abby when she was young and how she was able to ensnare the whole town into her trap. Everyone loved her, especially the owner of the car lot where she used to go investigating, trying to piece together what had happened to lead to the car getting totaled. Bruce would leave the place open for Abby and her younger brother Luca, going so far as to guide her to the cars that had the most exciting story.

"She wasn't a paying customer," said Bruce as he looked at Abby affectionately, "But she was my favorite visitor. I loved to hear how this little girl's mind worked. She was and still is a better, smarter thinker than anyone I've ever met."

Everyone in the NCIS family was welcomed since they were considered Abby's family as much as they were. And Abby told them some of her favorite memories with each of them, being sure to embarrass them at least a little. By the time they got around to leaving, it was close to two in the morning. No one seemed to mind though; they had all been enchanted by the people Abby grew up with and enjoyed their company as much as they all seemed to enjoy the NCIS team's. Abby too seemed to glow with joy at her two worlds coming together so nicely.

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. It was a beautifully sunny day and warm without being too hot. Tony looked around at the outdoor set up and was struck by how gorgeous it was. There was an interesting mix of beautiful, bright flowers and typical wedding decorations with some New-Orleans-style skulls and some black decorations that Abby had requested. It was an odd mix, but it worked.

"Looks good doesn't it?" said Tim who was suddenly beside him.

Tony flashed him a smile and nodded, "You can definitely tell Abby had some influence."

Tim's smile widened, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Tony laughed. He was so pleased to see two of his best friends so happy. They had had a rough road, getting together then breaking up, still being in love with one another without having the courage to go after it. Tim was sure Abby didn't have feelings for him anymore, while Abby was avoiding the commitment. But they finally both smartened up and now here they were. Tony and Tim watched as the rows of seats filled up. Since Tim didn't have much family left, only his sister, her boyfriend, and their grandmother were in the front row. Ducky, Palmer, Vance, and his family completed the row, leaving one seat open for Gibbs after he'd walked down the aisle. Then behind them were their mutual friends. On the other side were Abby's family, friends, and neighbors from the other day, including both her adoptive and biological brothers, whom had both arrived sometime last night.

Finally, Tony turned to Tim and asked, "Ready?"

The younger man looked completely relaxed and ready to explode with happiness. He gave Tony a warm smile and a nod. They walked to the platform together and stood to the right of the small platform that was shaded by a black tarp and the priest marrying them. That was everyone's cue to turn and face front to get ready for the ceremony. On cue, the music started and everyone turned to look at the top of the aisle. First came the first bridesmaid Ricky, the girl whose bear Abby found when she was investigating in the car lot during her childhood. In typical McGee fashion, he had used his computer geek skills to track the woman down. He had sent her an email saying who he was and how he knew how much Abby had wanted to know how she had made out. Long story short, Abby and Ricky reconnected and became fast, longtime friends. She gave McGee a smile that said, "Thank you."

Next came Ziva, the maid of honor. She smiled brightly at McGee and Tony as she walked down the path towards them. She was wearing a blood red dress that accentuated her skin and hair color nicely. She was holding a bouquet of roses and lilies. Her eyes moved to Ducky, Vance, and Palmer, staying longer on Palmer, before she looked back up and took her place next to Ricky. Finally, the music and attitude in the room changed. When Abby and Gibbs rounded the corner, Tony felt a gasp escape his lips as his eyes took in his mate. He had seen Gibbs in a tux before but now he was free to stare openly. His suit was a dark grey color that really brought out the color of his hair while the baby blue tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket highlighted his eyes. Tony wanted nothing more at that moment than to throw his mate onto a bed, couch, floor, anything and ravish him. Gibbs' blue eyes looked up at Tony with both a shy smile and a smirk, as he caught Tony's thoughts and feelings through their bond. '_Breathe Tony. And stop staring at me. I don't want to have to explain to these good people why I have to take you away if you get a boner,' _Gibbs thought to Tony.

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath before forcing himself to look at Abby. It was her day after all. And he did have to admit she looked absolutely gorgeous in a black version of a wedding dress. Her hair was not in the usually ponytails but was straightened and flipped at the ends a bit. Her makeup was a little more subtle than usual as well but she was as beautiful as ever. Tony felt himself swell with pride at how happy she looked as her eyes never left McGee. When Abby and Gibbs reached the end, McGee stepped forward to accept Abby's hand as Gibbs placed it on his. He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear before stepping down to sit next to Ducky. Tony watched as he sat down and couldn't look away. Gibbs' ass looked really good in that suit. Gibbs arched an eyebrow and motioned with his finger to turn around. Tony pouted but did as his mate suggested.

As the ceremony started, neither Gibbs nor Tony could focus on what was actually being said. Tony could feel his mate's eyes on him and he had to keep telling himself to not turn around and jump on Gibbs and take him right there. Gibbs was having relatively the same problem. The black suit that Tony was wearing was clearly made of the best fabric and hugged him in all the right places. He wanted nothing more than to press Tony face down on something, drop to his knees, and bite each of his butt cheeks before spreading him and pounding into him so hard and fast it left Tony clenching his fists tight and his toes curling from the pleasure. He did his best not to send his mental images Tony's way, knowing his mate would be embarrassed having to cover up a hard-on. He on the other hand was sitting down and could easily hide his arousal and his own thoughts.

Through the fog in his brain, Tony heard the priest ask for the rings and saw McGee turn his way. Doing his best to hide his shaking hand, he reached into his pocket for the ring. He handed it to McGee and, when the younger man turned back to Abby, sighed in relief. He did his best to listen as they put the rings on each other's fingers, but he could still feel Gibbs looking at him. '_Jethro. I can't focus when you're staring at me like you wanna eat me,' _he yelled at his mate with no real threat.

'_I don't wanna eat you. Well not all of you. Just your ass and cock.'_

Tony nearly moaned aloud, but caught himself just in time. Thankfully, just then the ceremony was ended by Abby and McGee kissing and a loud eruption of applause and cheering. Tony joined in belatedly, and was pleased when Abby and McGee walked away to be congratulated. With all the attention on them, he rocketed off the platform and went to Gibbs. He roughly turned the older man around and brought their lips together in a searing kiss that was so hot it threatened to fuse their lips together. Gibbs was initially surprised by Tony's sudden appearance as well as the fire that had lit his eyes, but he couldn't fight the urge he had to respond to his mate's kiss. He grabbed Tony's face and brought them impossibly closer together. Tony growled with pleasure into the kiss. Gibbs let out a small moan as their bodies were pressed together. As the kiss got more heated, they were interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. Gibbs blushed as he suddenly remembered where they were and pulled away from Tony's lips. Ignoring the threatening growl from Tony, Gibbs looked over to see the whole NCIS family looking at them. As he had done in the room the night all was revealed, Tony growled low in his throat and placed himself between Gibbs and the rest of them.

"Woah Tony. Down boy. Just wanted you to know that it's time for the reception," said Abby, sounding like she was barely holding in laughter.

"Time to move this chin-dig inside, yes?" said Ziva.

Without moving from his position, Tony said, "It's 'shindig' Ziva."

The group chuckled and began to move to head inside the building for the reception. Ziva hung back a moment, giving the couple an odd look that Gibbs couldn't decipher, before following them. For a moment, neither moved. Tony stayed fused to Gibbs, refusing to move until the swell of possession dimmed. Gibbs was puzzled but wrapped his arms around Tony and stayed silent. Finally, Tony pulled away slightly. "Sorry Jethro. I know you're not much of a PDA type," he said shyly.

Gibbs just shrugged with a smile that let Tony know it was okay, "Guess I was kind of asking for it huh?"

Tony chuckled and blushed, "Clearly we both lack self control."

Gibbs scoffed, "I have plenty of self control. I'm not the one who attacked his mate in public."

Tony crinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at Gibbs, which Gibbs quickly took between his teeth. He drew it into his mouth and kissed Tony once again. Tony moaned quietly. '_Gibbs. I won't be able to stop soon if you keep kissing me.'_

Gibbs gave him one last kiss and pulled away. "Come on Loverboy. Let's go mingle so they don't think we snuck off."

Tony laughed, "As much as I want us to."

Gibbs nodded in agreement and grabbed Tony's hand. They walked into the party together, honing in their self control to be able to make it through this.

~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~

The party was still going hard a few hours later. Everyone was dancing and laughing with each other and having a wonderful time. They had already done the dinner and the cutting of the cake. Abby was the first to smear it all over McGee's face. In retaliation, McGee grabbed her and pulled their faces together in a very cakey kiss, making the whole room laugh. A little later, they had done the removing of the garter and the throwing of the bouquet, which Ricky had caught, making Abby squeal in joy. Ever since, most people had been dancing. They did the newly-wed couple dance as well as the father-daughter dance within the first few songs. Currently, Tony was on the dance floor with Abby, Ziva, Palmer, and Vance's kids jumping around to "Shout". Gibbs was at a table with Ducky, Vance, Jackie, a panting McGee, Bruce, and his wife Maggie. He was listening and laughing as Ducky and Bruce talked about when they were younger. He could tell Bruce and Ducky were very much cut from the same cloth. He had been out on the dance floor a few times when Tony and Abby came over to get him, and then would sneak away to sip from his bourbon and sit down. Seeming to notice that Gibbs had snuck away again, Tony came over and whisked him off to dance to "Cotton Eyed Joe". Gibbs rolled his eyes but went with him. He knew this dance anyway so at least he wouldn't look stupid. When the "Macarena" song came on after that, he tried to leave but Tony made him stay and showed him how to do the moves. When Tony gave him a pleading, pouty look, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stay and dance with his mate. Feeling pleased that his mate could now do the Macarena, he let him leave the next time.

Gibbs wasn't able to sit down long, though, before the first slow song came on. Without thought, he looked around the room fully expecting Tony to come and whisk him off to dance again. Disappointed that he couldn't find him, he stood up and used the added height to look harder. Suddenly he heard a low, playful growl in his ear, "You looking for something Jethro?"

Knowing it was Tony, he leaned back against the hard body behind him. He shook his head, "Not something, someone. You." With that, he turned around and pressed his lips to Tony's. As Tony kissed back, melting with love and pleasure, Gibbs grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in the direction of the dance floor. Luckily, it wasn't far and they managed not to bump into anything. Gibbs pulled his lips away from Tony's to gasp for air as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony literally purred in pleasure as he folded his arms around Gibbs' shoulders. Gibbs rested his head on the taller man's shoulder and closed his eyes in contentment, listening to the rumbling coming from deep within Tony. As they swayed to the slow beat of the song, neither could remember feeling so happy or in love.

Then Gibbs' mind seemed to realize something. '_Tony? Since when can you purr?'_

'_Huh?'_ Tony questioned, and the purring stopped.

Gibbs pulled away slightly to look into his mate's confused green eyes, '_You were purring. Just now. Like actual cat-like purring.'_

'_I was? I really didn't notice Jet, honest.'_

Gibbs brow furrowed in confusion as he thought.

'_What?' _Tony asked.

'_The other night, when you attacked McGee- you levitated. Your eyes glowed red- brighter than mine. You glided through the air. You growled and roared- you still growl. A lot. You get really territorial. And now you can purr.'_

They both were lost in their own thoughts as they contemplated that, wondering what it meant. Suddenly an idea came to Tony, '_The venom.'_

'_What?'_

'_Ziva had said there could be some changes because some of my blood had already changed. And there was a possibility that you weren't able to get all the venom out. Right?'_

'_Yah…'_

'_Well am I becoming a vampire?'_ Tony asked fearfully.

Gibbs inhaled Tony's scent deeply. All he could smell was Tony. '_No. I don't think so. You only smell like you- not vampire.'_

Tony breathed a sigh of half-relief. At least he wasn't becoming a vamp; those horrid, ugly, bloodthirsty, cruel creatures Tony hated. But now something entirely different was happening. Tony could feel Gibbs concern and worry. Something was definitely going on here, and it filled both Gibbs and Tony with a terrible sense of foreboding.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be directing it. Lol

Note: As usual, thank you for all the support. Can't do it without it!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

For McAbby's sake, Tony and Gibbs pushed their worries aside for the time being and focused on celebrating their marriage. When the party ended (at nearly one in the morning), the crowd watched and cheered as Abby and McGee got in a taxi that was to take them to the airport so they could start their honeymoon- a two-week trip across some of the most historic places in Europe, starting with Ireland.

When what was left of the NCIS family said their farewells to Abby's New Orleans family and returned to their hotel, they were all exhausted. With tired mumbles they said goodnight to each other and parted to go to their own rooms. Gibbs was practically carrying Tony by the time they got to their door. When he told Tony to stand on his own while he got the room key out of his pocket, Tony grumbled to himself as he slouched against the wall. Gibbs chuckled affectionately, "All that dancing wore you out huh?"

Tony nodded as Gibbs got the door open. Then he held onto Tony again as they went into the room, closed the door behind them, and went to the bedroom. Gently Gibbs tossed Tony onto the bed, chuckling again when Tony didn't resist at all and fell in a heap on the bed. Upon closer inspection, Gibbs saw that Tony had indeed fallen directly asleep. He rolled his eyes with a smile before proceeding to remove Tony of his suit, leaving him only in boxers. Gibbs felt slightly regretful that Tony was too tired to fool around. He remembered how heatedly they had eyed each other earlier, how Tony clearly wanted nothing more than to ravish him then and there, and how Gibbs wouldn't have minded that. Just the memory of the ravenous look Tony had given him made his cock twitch and harden with desire. But for now, Tony needed his sleep. Whatever was going on with him- inside him- it was clearly something big. Tony would need all his strength to face whatever it was, as would Gibbs, who couldn't even begin to guess what might be happening. No matter what it was though Gibbs would never fail to be by Tony's side. Tony could turn into a bird for all he cared, and Gibbs would still love him. There wasn't anything Gibbs wouldn't do for Tony. It was a vow he intended to keep.

Suddenly, Gibbs remembered how Ziva had been acting lately. After Tony had been brought back here after the hospital, not only was she constantly there, but, now that he thought about it, she had smelled him quite often. He had just assumed that she needed to reassure herself that he was alive and not a vampire. But now, he was beginning to wonder if she had known something was up. He also remembered the look she had given them earlier, after Tony had tackled Gibbs with a kiss after the ceremony ended and Tony had growled and stood between them and Gibbs. It had been a curious, searching kind of look. So maybe she didn't know, but she was sure suspicious. Why hadn't Gibbs noticed that? Why hadn't he noticed much of anything actually?

He knew he was majorly wrapped up in this new thing with Tony, in the love they shared. But had that really been enough to make him less aware of stuff around him? What else could it be? Maybe it was nothing but Tony. He did feel extremely happy and in love now that he had Tony. Maybe love really had made him blind.

'_You're thinking is interrupting my sleep Jet.'_ The sudden voice cut through his thoughts.

Gibbs took a deep breath to clear his mind. He was too tired to be thinking so much. '_Sorry Tone,' _he apologized. When he was satisfied that Tony was deeply asleep again, he moved to get out of his suit. When he was left in his boxers, he went to the bed and maneuvered the covers so that he could cover both himself and Tony. When Gibbs shifted in next to him, Tony unconsciously rolled closer and threw his arm over Gibbs' stomach. Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony's forehead. "Night Tony," he whispered. Then he relaxed and let sleep wash over him.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Ziva was awoken the next morning by her phone ringing loudly in her ear. She jolted awake before realizing there was no threat. Then she grumbled grumpily and cleared her throat before answering the phone. "Hello?" he voice cracked tiredly.

"Did I wake you Ziva?" Fornell chuckled. "It's almost noon."

"We had a long night," Ziva grumbled as she fully awoke. Remembering she had asked Fornell to call her back with more information about what might be happening to Tony, she asked alertly, "What did you find?"

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

After hearing what Fornell said, Ziva could not go back to sleep, even if she still felt exhausted from Abby and McGee's wedding. She had been worried before, but now it was much much worse. She needed to talk to them as soon as possible. She'd called both of their cells and both had half-surprisingly gone to voice mail. But she didn't want to risk waking them up right now. She didn't want to anger either of them, especially Tony, whose changes, according to Fornell, could be progressed faster than necessary by emotions. Normally, she'd have just gone to talk to them anyway, but this was one of her best friends they were talking about here whose life could be at stake. It was too high a price.

For a few minutes, she paced as she wondered what she was going to say to two of them men she admired most in this world. She was interrupted by a knock at her door. She went to it and opened it. When she saw who it was, the part of her brain that was going wild settled slightly. She smiled, "Good morning Jimmy."

He smiled back at her, "Morning! Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all," she stepped back to let him through then closed the door behind him. He was dressed in grey sweats and a plain white Hanes shirt that was wrinkled from sleep. She didn't care; she was still in her own black sweats and green tank top. "What are you doing awake?" she asked as she went to the kitchen counter he was sitting at. "I am pretty sure even Gibbs is still asleep," she chuckled.

"He is? Wow. I always thought he was the kind who didn't sleep at all, or when he did, he was up at 5," Jimmy chuckled in return. "I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast together?"

Ziva smiled, "I would like that. Wait, where is Ducky?"

"He was up before me. Left a note saying he was heading down to Bingo. I think he met a woman that he was hoping to see again," Jimmy blinked.

Ziva laughed. She was about to ask where he wanted to go when her phone alerted her to a text. She looked at it, hoping it was Gibbs or Tony. When she saw it was just Abby checking in, she deflated slightly as she responded.

"Something wrong?" Jimmy's soft voice questioned.

Ziva shook her head and put on a fake smile, "Just Abby saying that their flight was halfway through its flight and that McGee was throwing up in the bathroom."

"I know there's something more. You can tell me you know?"

Ziva sighed, "I know. I am just not sure what to say, or if I should say anything at all."

Jimmy placed his hand on top of hers. Looking into her soft brown eyes, Jimmy said, "You helped me when Breena left me. Now let me help you."

Ziva remembered the secret she had been keeping for about a month now. She remembered walking into autopsy to find Palmer nearly sobbing on the floor while his phone was left shattered across the room, and how she had gone to him to ask what was wrong. He had confessed that Breena had fallen in love with another man, and when he gave her the change to stay with him or leave with the other man, she had chosen the other man, saying she loved Jimmy too but she just needed a break. She had comforted him best she could and kept his secret upon his request. They started hanging out together outside of work as well. Around the time that Tony and Gibbs left, Jimmy had called Ziva and said he needed her in autopsy. She went to find that Breena was there. She was begging him to take her back but Palmer couldn't get over the fact that it was so easy for her to leave him to try something new with the other man. Ziva jumped in, yelling at Breena for taking Jimmy for granted. It was the moment she realized she had developed feelings for him, awkward, nervous, nerdy Jimmy Palmer.

Currently, with his pale green eyes looking into her brown ones, she couldn't help but fall a little deeper for him. Surprising herself a bit, she blurted, "I am worried about Tony."

"Why?" he pressed gently.

"You know how he was bit by a vampire?" Palmer nodded. "And you remember how Tony reacted when McGee pointed his gun at Gibbs?" Again Palmer nodded. "And how he's been possessive over Gibbs to the point of growing at anyone who gets too close?" Nod. "Well it's possible that Tony may be changing."

"Into a vampire?" Palmer asked horrified.

"No. But it has something to do with the venom that was left in his blood as well as the change that had already begun. It is not quite clear yet what is happening, but Tony may be changing into something… else. Something supernatural. Something that has never happened before. Something that could kill him."

Jimmy's eyes widened in concern for his friend, "Is there anything we can do? Stop the change? Help him through it? Research maybe? If only we were home, then Doctor Mallard and I could perform some tests. Abby could analyze his blood."

Ziva sank in despair, "I do not know if there is anything we can do."

Palmer saw Ziva's worry and fear and wanted nothing more than to hug her. But he knew she was not the most physically-affectionate of people so he wasn't sure how she'd take that. Instead, he squeezed her hand in his. When she looked up at him again, he said, "It'll be okay. Tony has made it through a lot in his life already. He can handle this as well."

Ziva nodded as she took in his words, feeling more hopeful than a few moments prior. Just then her phone went off again; she grabbed it and answered it immediately, "Gibbs?"

~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~

Gibbs was waiting anxiously for Ziva to get to his and Tony's room. He could tell by her tone of voice that she needed to talk to him more than she let on. His gut was telling him it was about Tony and that it wasn't going to be good. Tony was still fast asleep; Gibbs had wanted to hear what Ziva had to say before they told Tony. Finally, he heard her footsteps approach the door, and he opened it. She walked in and before Gibbs could say anything, she demanded, "Why haven't you asked about what's been happening with Tony?"

Gibbs froze for a second, not used to hearing Ziva's interrogation voice directed at him. When he recovered, he said, "Didn't know anything was going on until last night."

"You didn't know?" Ziva gaped.

"His scent hasn't changed. He's not becoming a vampire," Gibbs said defensively.

Suddenly Ziva's tone and demeanor changed, "No. He's not."

Gibbs swallowed. This was definitely not going to be good. "What?"

"I talked to Fornell. He did as much research as he could," Ziva got right to the point, "It is not clear what exactly Tony is becoming; it has never happened before. No mortal has ever survived a partial change that we know of because there are no such things as non-bred half-vampires. A lot of factors could help us better to understand, but we would need information we don't have as well as an analysis of Tony's blood."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "So basically Tony is becoming some kind of unknown supernatural? Well hell Ziva, that's maddeningly unhelpful."

"I know Gibbs, but the point I'm trying to make is that I think we need to go home. Sooner rather than later. Fornell agreed to meet with us whenever we got back to help us get answers. And we'll need to fill Ducky in so he can analyze Tony's blood as best as he can without Abby."

Gibbs sensed her urgency, but pointed out, "We have tickets for a flight in two days."

"Gibbs we might not have two or three days!" Ziva nearly shouted, "This change could be killing him!"

Gibbs froze in horror at the thought of losing his mate. Then he turned into boss mode, "Call the airline; see if we can switch our tickets. Sometime tonight or tomorrow morning would be best. If not, Leon and his family have a flight tonight; see if they'd be willing to switch and tell Leon what's happening. Then go fill in Ducky. I take it Palmer knows since you didn't mention him?" Ziva nodded. "Good. Tell them we may need them. Then start packing. I'll go wake Tony, fill him. I will not let my mate die so long as I can help it."

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

A few hours later, Ziva had managed to get tickets for a flight that night. She had filled Jimmy and Ducky in, who were both all packed and ready to help Tony in any way they could. Ziva had packed and was now currently with Palmer, who was keeping her calm. Gibbs had told Tony that their suspicions had been confirmed, that something was not right, and was now down with Ducky, handling the check out information. Tony was finishing up his own packing, trying not to panic. He felt a steady stream of comfort coming from his mate's end of their bond; it was probably what was keeping him from losing it. Logically, he kept telling himself, there was no need to panic without all the facts being known yet, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't human anymore. Or at least not enough of a human and not enough of supernatural. And it was possibly killing him. How had he stayed so calm when he'd had the plague all those years ago?

Suddenly, Tony was blinded by a flash of pain going up his spine. He gasped and nearly fell over from it. It faded for a minute, leaving room for Tony to wonder what the hell that was, before instantly it felt like Tony was being shot at from every angle. He closed his end of the bond, not wanting Gibbs to worry while he tried to work through the pain. But instead of getting better, it got worse. He cried at in pain. Not knowing what was happening, he reached for his phone.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

"You know everything is gonna be okay right?" Jimmy asked.

Ziva shrugged.

"It will be."

"How do you know?"

"Well I guess technically I don't. But I know Tony, and I know Gibbs, and I know Doctor Mallard. Between the three of them, Tony will be okay. And the rest of us will be there to help too."

Without much thought, Ziva threw her arms around Palmer and hugged him tight. Palmer was frozen with surprise for a moment, but then he hugged her back. When she pulled away to look up into his eyes, she murmured, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Slowly, as if being pulled by a magnet their faces began to drift closer. Their eyes never left each other's as they leaned in closer. Finally, their lips were mere centimeters apart. Just as their eyes began to close and lips began to part, they were suddenly interrupted. Ziva jumped away, startled, as her phone vibrated loud and hard in her pocket. Palmer too jumped at the sudden interruption. They both chuckled before Ziva pulled out her phone. Upon seeing it was Tony, she said, "Sorry" to Palmer before pressing accept.

"Hello Tony," she said pleasantly but with a hint of annoyance despite her fears about him.

"Ziva!" Tony gasped, "Ziva. I need- I need help."

"Tony? Tony, what's wrong?"

"I don't. Know. Just. Please. I need help!"

"I'll be right there." She ended the call and turned to Palmer with a gentle smile, "Tony needs help with something. Can we continue this later?"

"Of course," Palmer said understanding. "Should I come too?"

Ziva shook her head, "It might be dangerous. I will call you though if I need you. Just be ready to leave in two hours time."

They reached the door, and Palmer opened it for her. Before Ziva went out though, she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. When she pulled away, they were both smiling. Then Ziva was gone.

When she got to Tony and Gibbs' door, she knocked. Immediately it was pulled open and she was ripped inside. The door slammed behind her as she stumbled. When she turned around, she saw a shirtless Tony facing the door, his hands shakily holding him against it. She looked at him closely as he panted. His body was covered in sweat, and he was shaking. No, it wasn't just that Tony was shaking, his skin was literally moving. She gasped, "Tony. What's happening? Are you okay?"

Tony whipped around, making Ziva gasp again at what she saw. His eyes were glowing red again. His ears were now long and pointy. Two rows of tiny, sharp teeth were shinning in his mouth. His skin had taken on a pale brownish-red color. His muscles were bulging from the effort it was taking him to hold control over whatever was happening to him. Long black claws were in the place of his finger and toe nails, the ones on his feet curved like talons. "No, I'm not okay!" he roared at her, "Does this look 'okay' to you?"

He took a shaky step forward, and she took one back. "Tony. You need to calm down and breathe."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled. Then suddenly, he cried out in pain and fell to his knees. "Ziva!" he whimpered, "Ziva! Run! Please!" He grabbed onto the floor to keep himself from hitting it face-first. The skin on his back was tearing open in two places, right between the shoulder blades. Tony cried out in pain again.

Ziva wanted to move closer, to help and comfort him, but her body couldn't move. Whatever change was coming over Tony, it looked painful and dangerous. He could snap at her at any moment. Quickly, she reached in her pocket for her phone and called Gibbs. When he answered, before he could say anything, she cried, "Gibbs! You need to come up here. Something's happening to Tony."

"I'm on my way!" he barked before hanging up.

Then she dialed Fornell. When he answered, she interrupted his greeting as well. "Something's happening to Tony!"

"Put me on _Facetime_ and let me see."

She did as she was told and turned the phone so Fornell could see what she was seeing. Tony was now sobbing in agony, the skin on his back bleeding as the tears grew.

"Tony?" Ziva called. "Gibbs is on his way. Just hold on."

Tony's red eyes shot up to look at her. "No!" he cried, "I don't want him to see this!" Then he let out a scream and suddenly, two wet wings shot out from his back. Ziva gasped as she took another step back. Unlike her own wings, these were not covered in soft skin and feathers; as they stretched out behind the man who was shaking with pain, Ziva could see these were like bat wings, covered in veiny skin with curved claws at the end and middle joints and red in color.

"Ziva!" she heard her name called through the blood pumping in her ears. It was Fornell. She looked at the phone. "He needs blood! And his mate! Where the hell is Gibbs? Dump some warm water on his back! It should help soothe the pain!"

Ziva automatically set her phone on the nearby chair, angled at Tony so Fornell could watch. Ziva ran to the sink, grabbed a pot, filled it with warm water and ran back to Tony. She stood over him and dumped the water onto his back. Instantly, Ziva squeaked with surprised as Tony grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against the wall. He roared at her, his shark-like teeth close to her neck. She struggled and then, before anything could happen, a voice shouted, "Ziva!"

Tony and Ziva both shot their heads to look at Palmer who was standing in the door way. Ziva watched horrified as Tony dropped her and flew at Palmer, roaring. He tackled Palmer to the ground just outside their room. Ziva could see Tony was intent on drinking from Palmer as he moved to bite the younger man's neck. A part of Ziva flared with fear, anger, and an inner shout of '_That's MY mate!'_ She ran at Tony and knocked him away into the wall across the hall, coming to crouch protectively over Palmer. "Mine!" Ziva yelled.

Tony huffed at her, looking about to attack again when he was suddenly grabbed by Gibbs and taken into the room.

(cliffhanger! Muahahahaha!)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: still not mine!

Note: lol so I was worried y'all would be pissed that I left you with a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. I don't normally do them because I know how it feels the be on the other side, but it just seemed like a perfect place, and it's okay to be evil once right? … Right?! Lol I didn't really mean to leave it so long, but I had a lot of homework, which I think should die. Anyway, hope you guys don't hate me too much and enjoy this next part.

Here's where we left off:

_Tony huffed at her, looking about to attack when he was suddenly grabbed by Gibbs and taken into the room._

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs used his whole body to force Tony into the room and slam him against the wall. Tony growled and tried to fight to get away from the wall, the pressure on his leathery wings unwelcome. But Gibbs was somehow stronger and wasn't letting him go, the urge to protect Ziva and Palmer as well as Tony overwhelming and giving him strength. Gibbs let out a growl of his own and said in Tony's ear, "Tony. Tony! Look at me!"

Gibbs pulled his head away to be able to watch as Tony's wild, glowing red eyes found him. Immediately, Tony's body relaxed slightly and stopped fighting, "Gibbs."

It sounded more like a prayer rather than a question, but Gibbs nodded his head and gently touched Tony's face. He was pleased when Tony relaxed even further and leaned into the touch. "What do you need Tony? You have to tell me what you need to calm whatever is happening."

Tony felt more like himself with Gibbs being so close to him, grounding him, like he had always done during times when Tony felt like he was losing control. The smell and feel of his mate calmed him slightly- enough to make him work to stop fighting to be able to satisfy his craving. But it was hard; he was shaking now with the effort it was taking him to remain in control. He could feel the hunger calling him, demanding payment. Tony had thirsted for it when he attacked Ziva and then Palmer, and he had let it control him much to his dismay. But _nothing_ was going to make him attack his mate. _**Nothing!**_ No matter how much he needed it. But he did need it and badly; he knew he did. He gulped and tried to keep his eyes on Gibbs' as he forced himself to say, "Blood Gibbs. I need blood."

"Human blood?"

Tony shook his head, "No, just blood."

Before Tony could stop him, Gibbs ran his own nail across his throat and cut it open. Tony snarled as the smell reached his nostrils. The sight of the desired liquid that was suddenly in front of his salivating mouth taunted him. The thirst inside him roared for the offered blood, and instinctually Tony leaned forward, licking his lips. But Tony jerked himself away with a gasp, refusing to relinquish control. He would NOT feed from his mate! He closed his eyes and turned his head away in an attempt to stop smelling the tangy, metallic liquid. "Gibbs!" Tony gasped, shaking like leaf, "No. I can't."

"Yes Tony! You have to! If you don't, there will be no controlling this. Or you might attack Ziva and Palmer again, and I may not be able to stop you next time."

Tony gasped again as shame overwhelmed him. His eyes opened to see Ziva and Palmer had come into the room and closed the door. Palmer's back was pressed against the door while Ziva was in front of him, her arms up and ready for another attack, using her own body to guard Palmer's. Her eyes were watching him warily but concern for him was just as bright. The incredible amount of guilt he felt made him want to curl up in a hole and die, even more than his thirst for blood made him want to attack and feed. They were his family, like brother and sister to him, and he had attacked them, tried to drain them of their life fluid.

"It's okay Tone," Gibbs said gently sensing his mate's thoughts without even needing to look into his mind. He was starting to feel slightly lightheaded from the amount of blood he'd leaked, "They'll forgive you," he was fleetingly aware of both Ziva and Palmer nodding in agreement though neither moved other than that, "But first you have to drink. Otherwise, who knows what'll happen."

He looked at Gibbs's blue eyes and saw they were full of love and worry but also spoke of his order to drink from him. When Tony nodded once and almost unnoticeably, Gibbs tilted his head to the side, offering Tony his bleeding neck. Trying not to feel sick or give to his desire to run away instead drink from his mate, Tony slowly leaned forward. Finally, his lips grazed the wound and gathered some blood. Smelling the blood that was so close, Tony had to use almost all his will not to rip into Gibbs' throat and the rest of his will went into not pulling away. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his mouth around the wound gently, being extra careful not to sink his newly acquired shark teeth into Gibbs.

"That's it," Gibbs gently coaxed.

Tony sucked gently before swallowing. As he felt the red, flavorful liquid run down his throat, his body rejoiced and screamed for more. Tony's sucking became harder so more would fall down into him. He started purring as Gibbs' blood began to calm him, a warm heat spreading through his body and mind. Wanting more, Tony grabbed on to Gibbs and turned them around so Gibbs was pressed against the wall. Gibbs grunted and used his own self control not to give into his instinctual survival need to pull away. His need to help his mate was just as strong. His heart was pumping furiously hard as Tony pressed his whole body against Gibbs' and sucked as much blood as he could, leaving no room for Gibbs to escape. If this was how vamps felt when he held them down and drank from them then he was glad he was not one of them and that this would not be the last thing he felt before he died. Trying to focus on breathing and listening to Tony's purring, Gibbs ignored his instincts until he finally began to feel lightheaded enough to start panting and his vision to start fading. "To-Tony," Gibbs gasped breathlessly, "P-Please. Enough."

Through his blood-drinking-induced high, Tony's heart flipped at the sound of his mate's voice. Immediately, Tony ripped his mouth away from Gibbs' neck. He looked at Gibbs' pale face and how his eyes seem to be fighting to stay open, and he whimpered, "Gibbs. Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. How do I make it better?"

"L-lick the wound. See if it closes."

Tony ran his tongue over the wound and was satisfied when he saw the wound indeed closed, the euphoric taste of the blood forgotten. He then used his tongue to clean the rest of the blood, thinking only of making Gibbs feel better, that had ran down his mate's neck before pulling away to beg, "What now?"

Gibbs shook his head, still fighting not to faint, "H-How do you f-feel?"

Tony's eyes widened, "How- how can you be asking me that? I just nearly drank you dry!"

Again, Gibbs shook his head, "No. You didn't. It's okay. I'm okay."

"No, it's not!" Tony's eyes filled with tears, and he ripped himself away from Gibbs. But the moment Tony's body left his, Gibbs felt his legs fail to hold him up. His knees folded, and he began to sink down the wall. He would've landed heavily on the floor if not for Tony catching him and holding him tight. Tony began sobbing, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Gibbs shook his head, realizing he instantly felt stronger when he was in Tony's arms, "It wasn't your fault Tony. I'm okay. I promise. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Tony's sobs were the only answer.

"Tony," Gibbs hugged him tight, drawing strength from Tony's closeness, "Please. I need to know how your feeling."

"Besides the obvious self-hatred?" Tony's voice was hard as he reprimanded himself for the chaos he'd just caused.

"Yes," Gibbs said simply.

"I feel better," Tony slowly admitted, "Not so out of control with blood lust. The pain I was feeling before isn't as bad either. My back is still sore though."

Gibbs gently ran his hands up Tony's back until he felt the openings where Tony's wings had sprouted from. Tony hissed slightly in pain but let Gibbs explore, knowing he was trying to find the source of the pain. Gibbs could feel that the blood had stopped oozing from them but had gathered on his hands. "Do you wings hurt?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"The bases feel sore, but the rest of them feels fine. I mean, it feels odd. I can actually feel them, the blood pumping through them, even more than I can with my arms and legs. But they actually feel like they're connected to me," despite the situation, Tony was slightly awed by this realization. "They don't hurt. I'm just hyperaware of them I guess."

Gibbs chuckled slightly, "I felt the same when mine first came in."

"As did I," Ziva added.

Tony flinched slightly as he was reminded of her and Palmer's presence. Ziva's body had relaxed, and she was smiling slightly at him, but she was still standing in front of Palmer protectively. Palmer too was smiling slightly at him. Tony gaped at them, "How the hell can you guys be smiling at a time like this?"

Ziva and Palmer both remained silent and continued to look at him with gentle smiles. Suddenly, Tony understood. They forgave him for what had just happened. Tony's guilt however did not feel like he deserved it. His eyes swelled with tears again as he pleaded, "Ziva, Palmer. I am so sorry. You know I would never have… if I was thinking clearly-"

"Don't worry about it Tony. I'd have done the same thing," Palmer smiled. At Tony's odd look, he said, "What? You needed blood- a lot- and I'm a walking blood bag. I get it. It's not rocket science. I'm human, not stupid."

Ziva frowned slightly at the "walking blood bag" part but gave Tony a shrug, "We are family. If we could not handle things like this, then we would not have made it this far." Her look hardened a bit as she said, "But if you ever attack what belongs to me again, I will not hesitate to kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip."

Tony understood the need to protect one's mate and nodded in understanding. He didn't miss the way Palmer seemed to brighten when Ziva called him hers. Feeling the need to add in his own threat, Palmer said, "I may not be able to kill you with a paperclip, but I won't let you hurt my mate either." With that, he grabbed Ziva's hand and went to stand at her side. Ziva's face illuminated with a huge smile that Tony could not remember seeing on Ziva's face, and she and Palmer shared a loving look.

"Alright. We get it. No one hurts anyone's mate. Let's move on," another voice suddenly made them all look to where Ziva's phone still sat on the chair.

"Tobias?" Gibbs asked. Without letting go of Tony, he reached for the phone and held it up to see his friend. "What are you doing?"

"Ziva called me while Tony was changing. When are you guys getting back to D.C. again?"

"We have a flight in two and a half hours."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you. Tony's change has me concerned."

"You're concerned? How do you think I feel?" Tony blurted, "I nearly killed everyone here!"

Ignoring Tony, Tobias continued, "I have some ideas about what's going on, but I need more information first. Call me when you guys get home."

With that he hung up. Gibbs sighed with annoyance and tossed Ziva her phone. "Don't know how we can get on that plane with you looking like you are Tone. Do you think you can change back?"

Tony shook his head, "I have no idea."

"Okay. Let's try it like this," Gibbs slowly removed himself from Tony and took a few steps back. "Follow my lead." When Tony nodded, Gibbs began to speak in a low, calm voice, "Close your eyes. Now relax your body. Think about your feet, the tips of your toes. Imagine them as normal human feet and will them to be exactly that." Tony concentrated on nothing but his mate's voice and doing what he said, and, miraculously, his claws began slowly retracting into his body. Gibbs smiled, feeling victorious. When the claws were gone, Gibbs continued, "Excellent. Now move up to your arms, your hands, your fingertips. Exactly as you did before, imagine them as normal human hands and command them to change." Again, the claws started to disappear until Tony's normal hands were left. "Now your ears. Command them to be normal as well… Well done. Now your teeth… Good! Can you do your skin?" Gibbs was pleased when Tony's red skin began to pale until it was his normal tan-skin color. "Now all that's left are your wings. It might hurt seeing as they're sore and have done a lot of work already today. Just breathe slowly and deeply through the pain. Will your wings to retreat." This step took a little more time, and it was clear that Tony was in pain as his wings slowly, shakily, and steadily went back into his body. By the time they were finally tucked way, he was panting and shaking as the pain receded. "Well done Tony. Now you can open your eyes." Gibbs heaved a sigh of relief as the green eyes he loved met his blue ones. He smirked affectionately, "Not so bad, huh?"

Tony chuckled a bit but still seemed subdued as well as tired from the trauma his body had gone through in such a small amount of time. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as well as the blood that had flowed from his back. The movement caused by Tony's laugh caused him to flinch slightly, making Gibbs step forward to touch his face gently, hoping to soothe the pain. Tony leaned into the touch with a gentle smile. As if reading Gibbs' mind, Ziva asked quietly, "Should we call Ducky?"

Gibbs nodded.

It didn't take long for the M.E. to arrive. And when he did, he set immediately to work, checking Tony out to make sure he hadn't done any damage while they all filled him in on what happened. Ziva and Palmer stood side-by-side and hand-in-hand, watching concerned as Ducky looked over Tony, who sat on the sofa to help him relieve him of the struggle it was taking him to stand. Gibbs never left Tony's side, making sure he stayed awake. When Ducky was sure Tony hadn't hurt himself he said, "All seems well Anthony. I see no injuries which is fairly lucky considering the upset your body was put through. All I recommend is a shower and maybe a nap on the flight home."

Tony smiled tiredly at Ducky's joke and nodded in agreement, "Thanks Ducky."

"And you're okay Jethro?" Ducky asked being the concerned friend that he was.

"Yah Duck," Gibbs said, "Thankfully, loss of blood is a quick heal when it's not life threatening."

Ducky nodded, wondering what would need to be done if it was life threatening but chose to save that question for another, more appropriate time.

"I'll get you into the shower Tony," Gibbs said quietly as he wrapped one arm around Tony's waist and lifted him up. As he moved towards the bathroom, Ducky's voice called after him, "Jethro. I assume that I need not remind you that we are on a time crunch for our flight?"

Gibbs turned around to give him a sarcastic reply when he saw the mischief gleaming in the old man's eyes. Ziva and Palmer were trying valiantly to cover their snickers as well. Gibbs smiled his cocky half smile and said, "Doesn't take me long to get Tony all worked up Duck."

Through his half-asleep haze, Tony chuckled and slapped Gibbs' shoulder, "Hey! I can get you off in just as little time ya know?"

As Gibbs rolled his eyes with a smile and turned to continue to the shower, he was aware of the other three laughing behind him. Gibbs closed the door behind him and gently sat Tony on the toilet before leaning to turn on the shower. He stripped Tony and then himself, checked the water, and when he found it was perfect, hauled Tony into the shower with him. Using one hand to hold Tony up at all times while the other worked soap over every part of his body, Gibbs thoroughly rid Tony of the blood and sweat. "Tony babe?" when Tony grunted, Gibbs continued, "You're going to have to stay awake until we get to the plane."

"M'tryin' Gibbs."

Gibbs pressed his front as close to Tony's back as he could and leaned forward to huskily say, "Would fooling around help wake you up?"

Tony gasped, feeling a small jolt of arousal wake him. "Maybe. But wha' 'bout Ducky?"

"You let me worry about him." With that, Gibbs roughly turned Tony around and shoved him against the wall. The sudden movement, force, and coldness of the wall against his back did the trick in waking Tony up enough for his eyes to shoot open and watch as Gibbs dropped to his knees. Tony was almost completely hard in an instant. Gibbs ran his hands up Tony's wet body, pleased when it caused Tony to inhale sharply and arch into his touch. Tony went to grab on to Gibbs when Gibbs shook his head with a teasing smirk, "Don't touch me. And stay as quiet as you can."

With a frustrated and hungry moan, Tony dropped his hands and watched as Gibbs slowly teased him. Briefly, he wondered if Ducky would come in and tell them to hurry up. But then Gibbs' hands grabbed Tony's ass and squeezed. Tony threw his hand back and bit his lip to keep in the loud moan he wanted to release. He squeaked when he suddenly felt his mate's tongue lick the head of his cock. He wanted nothing more than to grab Gibbs' head and fuck his mouth with his cock, but he remembered Gibbs' order and kept his hands to himself. He gasped when Gibbs' tongue ran over his balls and up his length and cried out when Gibbs grabbed him with one hand and started sucking on the head. Tony began panting as Gibbs slowly moved his mouth down Tony's shaft, swirling his tongue as he did. Then he pulled back and went down slowly again. Tony whimpered wanting more, wanting to touch Gibbs. Then before Tony could blink, Gibbs was pumping his mouth up and down at a rapid pace. "Yes!" Tony gasped. He was so close already; he could feel it at the base of his spine. When Gibbs moved his hands back to Tony's ass, Tony groaned at the feeling. But before he could move his mind back to the feeling on his cock, Gibbs was suddenly shoving Tony all the way down his throat, humming and swallowing and still squeezing his ass. It was too much. Tony caught the shout right before it escaped his mouth as he uncontrollably came. Gibbs happily sucked all his mate's juices up, loving the taste that hadn't changed and was still purely Tony. When he stood, he was pleased to see that Tony did indeed appear to be more awake. He celebrated by giving Tony a passionate kiss. Tony hummed into the kiss but, when he went to wrap his arms around Gibbs, he grunted in displeasure and forced his hands back to his sides.

Gibbs chuckled and pulled away only to say, "You can touch me now."

Tony smiled victoriously and grabbed Gibbs, pulling their lips back together. Gibbs moaned into the kiss. '_I love the feel of your lips on mine.'_

'_I love the feel of your everything.'_

'_That too,' _Gibbs laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Note: so I totally didn't mean to take as long as I did to post another chapter. The cyst in my wrist filled up again so I had to go get that re-drained and then had to deal with the pain all over again. Good news is, next time it fills, I'm going to get it surgically removed… (sarcasm). It's not the surgery that scares me as much as the fact that I probably won't be able to work for at least a couple weeks. Cue sad face. Anyway, enough about that. I just wanted to continue to thank everyone for the comments, favorites, and follows. If I could, I would give you all an Abby-hug lol

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs sighed in relief as Tony's head finally collapsed on to his shoulder, signaling he was finally asleep. Their moment in the shower had only managed to keep him alert until they got through security. Then, when the group had made it to their section, Tony had nearly fallen into a chair, his head draped back and eye closed before he even finished falling. Gibbs had caught him before he could thunk his head too hard. Ziva and Palmer, holding hands practically since they left the hotel, looked at Tony with concern. Ducky stood nearby just in case it appeared that any of them needed his assistance; he knew they'd had a long day and, what with throwing each other around, they must be tired and sore. He found it odd that Gibbs had been able to come back from such blood loss so quickly, even with the knowledge of his Crusnik body, until he noticed the slight haze that was hidden in his friend's eyes. He had been affected by the loss, but he wasn't showing it. He wasn't surprised, just concerned. Gibbs was relieved that Vance and his family weren't on this flight. It was too much to explain at the moment, and Gibbs was afraid of his reaction. The possibly that Tony wasn't in control of whatever was happening terrified Gibbs, not just because it could mean his termination at NCIS but because he was scared for Tony. As they finally were called to load the plane, he pushed the thoughts from his head because worrying wouldn't help any of them. So he practically carried Tony onto the plane and put him in his seat and then sat next to him with Ziva being four rows up, Palmer being in the row across the aisle from her, and Ducky being two rows ahead of Palmer.

"Are we home yet?" Tony grumbled as he tried to force himself to stay awake.

Gibbs chuckled, "No babe. Go to sleep."

Tony looked out the window when the plane finally started to move and watched as we took off. He smiled a bit and after the plane stopped ascending he turned to smile at Gibbs and slurred, "'Minds me a the time when me, you, an' Kate went to help Burley out."

Gibbs smiled fondly at the memory. He missed Kate a lot sometimes- as much as he loved Ziva- but he never shied away from memories of her. And then, finally, Tony's head fell against him. Gibbs could finally let his own exhaustion show. He hadn't wanted Tony to feel bad for making him drowsy after drinking his blood, and the stress of the day's events was getting to him. He wanted so badly to just go home with Tony and sleep in each other's arms until they had to be back to work on Monday. But Fornell was waiting for them, with some possible answers to their questions and ways to find out what they didn't know or could guess at. It was going to be a long night and probably tomorrow. Gibbs needed coffee. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, wishing for this to go away. He wanted to go back and stop Lucian from ever taking Tony. He _should've_ been able to stop Lucian from taking Tony. Then this wouldn't be happening. But Gibbs tried not to let himself fall too deep into those feelings. The fact was that this was happening, and whatever it was could be killing Tony. That's what he needed to focus on. They needed answers fast. Gibbs would _not_ lose Tony; he couldn't. He didn't care what Tony was; he was still going to love him. He just needed to be alive.

"Gibbs?" a soft voice said. He looked over to see Ziva standing there anxiously. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Gibbs half-smiled at her, "I'm fine Ziver. Just tired."

"Rest," she ordered gently. "We'll check on Tony if you want while you sleep?"

Gibbs hesitated. He knew he could trust them to watch out for Tony; he just wanted to be the one to do it.

Ziva understood his hesitation and offered, "Tony needs you to be strong Gibbs. If he loses control again, you are the only one who can stop him. And, even though he's too pigheaded and stubborn to admit it, he'll be scared, and he'll need you to offer comfort and confidence in him. You will not be able to do that if you're too tired."

Gibbs sighed and nodded, "You're right. Just make sure he's okay."

Ziva nodded, "Ducky, Jimmy, and I will check on him in rounds every few minutes from now until our plane lands."

Gibbs smiled proudly at her, "Thanks."

Ziva smiled shyly and dipped her head before going back to her seat. Gibbs saw her inform Jimmy and Ducky about their plan before he allowed himself to rest his head on top of Tony's and sleep.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

A few hours later, Gibbs was awoken by the voice on the loudspeaker announcing for everyone to return their seats into the upright position, fold their trays back against the seats, and enjoy the rest of their day. He looked up to see Palmer flash him a smile and then nod to Tony. He turned his head and saw that Tony was still asleep. He grabbed his leg and shook it, "Wake up Tone. Plane's landing."

Tony jolted a bit and looked around with a startled look in his eye. Then he saw Gibbs and he relaxed. He sat up straight and braced himself for the landing. Gibbs thought he looked more rested though still extremely tired. "Guess we both might need coffee," he said.

"Yah. About a gallon's worth. Each!" Tony snorted, grumpily.

Gibbs nodded in agreement but didn't say anything else. They both stayed silent as the lane landed and they grabbed their carry-ons. Outside the plane, Ziva, Palmer, and Ducky were waiting, and then they continued to the baggage claim. They were all oddly silent due to their tiredness. Tony was beginning to get annoyed by Ziva and Palmer constantly holding hands, though he didn't know why. Gibbs could feel the annoyance building up in his mate, so he reached over and took Tony's hand in his. Tony whipped his head to look at Gibbs with surprise, realizing he had been annoyed because he assumed he wouldn't be able to hold Gibbs' hand in public. Gibbs flashed him a cocky smile. '_All ya had to do was ask Tone,'_ he thought.

Tony's grumpiness evaporated a bit, and he smiled lovingly at his mate. He squeezed Gibbs' hand tighter and turned to look for his suitcases. It seemed like much longer than three weeks since Tony had packed for the trip and then gone to pick Gibbs up. But in a good way. A lot had happened since then. And even though, they were heading back to D.C. to figure out this scary thing that was happening to him, Tony wouldn't take back the last almost three weeks for anything. He loved Gibbs too much to even imagine being without him. The thought of his mate alone gave him the strength he needed to face whatever tests would be done and answers would be found.

"Tony and I will go our own way now. We'll see you guys on Monday," said Gibbs as he began to tug Tony away.

"No Gibbs," Ziva followed, pulling Palmer behind her, "We are going with you."

As Palmer and Ducky agreed, Tony just gave them a wide-eyed stare and said, "You guys are probably about as tired as I am. You should go home."

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, that I am going to have to disagree you with," said Ducky.

Palmer nodded, "We _should_ go with you guys. It's where we belong."

"We are a family yes? And families don't leave each other in times of need," added Ziva.

Gibbs and Tony shared a look and didn't need to talk about it. They both knew there was no way they were going to convince the other three to go home. They shrugged and Gibbs led the way to the bus that would take them to the lot where Tony's car was parked. Tony leaned against Gibbs and attempted to listen to Palmer as he talked about the party after the wedding as the bus pulled away. Gibbs could tell that Tony was trying hard to stay awake, despite the nap he'd had on the plane. Gibbs was tired too, but he was too anxious to sleep until this was all over.

As if sensing his thoughts, Ducky leaned over and whispered, "Are you positive you feel alright Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yah. I'm fine Duck. Just want this to be over."

Ducky squeezed his shoulder sympathetically, "Everything will be alright. You two have gotten through so much worse."

Gibbs grunted in agreement. The conversation was stopped when they got to the lot. They each thanked the driver as they got out and made their way to Tony's car. Ziva, Palmer, and Ducky squeezed in the back with their luggage on their laps, though Tony offered to let him ride shot gun. But Ducky wouldn't have it so Tony rode shot gun to Gibbs. "Ziva. Call Fornell. Tell him we'll be there in a few," Gibbs said as he pulled out of the spot.

Ziva nodded and pulled out her phone. Her talk with Fornell consisted of, "We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Good. See you soon," responded Fornell then he hung up.

Gibbs made it to NCIS headquarters in seven minutes. It was getting to be nearly midnight, so there weren't many cars on the road or in the NCIS parking lot. Ziva rubbed Palmer's arm, trying to ease the man's car-sickness, as they emerged. Tony and Gibbs left their suitcases in the trunk while the other three brought theirs with them. Tony grabbed his carry-on though with his toiletries and such in case they ended up staying there all night. Fornell was waiting for them by the plaque dedicated to the memory of Dearing's attack on their building, but he had someone with him. As they approached, Tony could sense his mate's mistrust and wariness at this unknown person. Before Gibbs could speak, Fornell snarked, "Don't look at me like that Jethro. This is Clara Oswald. She's here to help with blood analysis."

Gibbs eyed the young girl up and down. She was young-looking, maybe only mid-to-high twenties, and with curly brunette hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She eyed Gibbs in return with a smirk. She looked feisty. Under normal circumstance, he would laugh to himself as he saw the challenge in her eyes. But there was something keeping him from allowing his mistrust to dim even slightly. Her scent. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized it. "Witch," he identified.

The other five looked at him as if he'd grown two heads, thinking he'd insulted her, but Clara just smirked even bigger. "Clever man," she laughed with a British accent, "White Witch actually. Now, there's no need to look so concerned. Been studyin' different bloods nearly my entire life. If there are multiple components in a sample, I can find 'em."

Gibbs turned his stare to Fornell.

"Hey! You need to find out what's happening to Tony, and she's the best chance we got," At Gibbs' hesitant look, he sighed impatiently, "I trust her Gibbs, and so should you. We're kinda crunched for time here. We need to start now."

Tony could tell his mate was still hesitant, so he stepped forward and extended a hand, "Hi Clara. I'm Tony, the test subject. Shall we get started?" He started leading the way into the building.

Clara smiled kindly at him as she lifted her bag that Tony assumed had equipment inside it, "Nice to meet you Tony. I'm ready when you are."

"So are you from England?" Tony asked friendly as the rest of the group was left to follow.

Gibbs, however, followed more slowly, partially because he was scared of what was coming and partially because he wanted to punch Tobias for telling someone else. Sensing Gibbs wasn't following so closely, Tobias hung back, willing to face his friend's anger if that's what needed to happen. Gibbs glared at him but it wasn't quite as powerful as normal. Fornell asked quietly, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're an ass," Gibbs snarled, not wanting to be honest.

Fornell rolled his eyes, "Well Abby isn't here to help us with the testing, and even if she was she doesn't have the knowledge that Clara has. I trust her as one of the few Supernaturals in the FBI. You know most are too afraid of what the agency would do if any of us were discovered."

"Yah yah."

"Now, what are you really thinking?"

Gibbs stayed silent as they followed the group into the elevator and into autospy. As Ducky led Tony and Clara to the table closest to his desk, Tony sent a desperate and scared glance to his mate along with '_Come hold my hand?'._ Gibbs nodded, and Tony looked back at Clara as she talked. Before Gibbs went off, he whispered to Fornell, "I'm thinking I'm terrified of losing him." He didn't wait to see what Fornell would say. He went to stand beside Tony who was now sitting on the table with Ducky and Clara hovering over him. Tony immediately grabbed Gibbs' hand and felt a wave of strength fill him. He sent a grateful and loving look up at Gibbs, who smiled just as lovingly down at him.

Clara giggled, "Well now don't you two just make the most adorable mates. Alright Tony. Are you ready?"

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. Gibbs squeezed his hand again as Ducky moved to insert the needle into Tony's arm. When the ME pressed the needle against Tony's skin however, it didn't pierce through. They all watched confused as Ducky moved the needle away and over slightly and pressed again.

"That's odd," Ducky said quietly.

"Why won't it go in?" Tony asked, his voice shaking.

Ducky shook his head, "I haven't got a clue."

"Are you making that happen Tony?" Clara asked curiously.

Tony blinked, "No. How could I be?"

Clara thought for a moment, "Well, if it's like your change, then you can just command it yes?"

Tony flinched, "I didn't make myself change. But I did control the change back."

Clara nodded slowly, "Okay. So then why not try it like the change back? Just think about the needle going in or your skin being soft and squishy."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes. He focused on picturing his skin being more like Silly Putty. He had loved that stuff when he was a kid. And he pictured the needle sliding easily through said Silly Putty. Then he pictured it again and again and again. He nodded to let Ducky know he could try again and pictured the Silly Putty once more. Ducky frowned. The needle just wouldn't puncture. "You can stop Tone. It isn't working," Gibbs said quietly.

"I don't understand. How is that possible?" Palmer asked from over in the corner where he and Ziva were sitting in order to give the other four some space.

"Press harder Ducky. As hard as you can," order Tony, getting frustrated, "I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I want this done now."

Gibbs could sense that, with the swell of frustration, hunger, and exhaustion, something else deep within Tony was stirring. "Hey," he said softly, "Calm down. Okay? Deep breaths. Like mine." He made himself breathe deeper so Tony could match him. Tony kept his eyes on Gibbs and watched his chest move up and down. As he matched his mate's breaths, he could tell their heartbeats lined up too. He felt whatever was inside him settle with a content sigh. He smiled at Gibbs, and the older man returned it. Tony turned back to Ducky, "Sorry Ducky."

"Not a problem, my dear boy. We are all tired and hungry. I'll try pressing harder if you're sure that's what you want to do?"

Tony nodded vigorously, "Yes. It's worth a try. Maybe the skin is just harder now."

"That's what she said."

Everyone looked at Gibbs with wide-eyes. Gibbs just smirked to himself at his own joke. They started laughing, Tony being the one laughing the hardest. Gibbs was proud of himself for lightening the mood. Then Ducky moved to try to get the needle in. Tony closed his eyes just as Ducky started pressing. Harder and harder he pressed. "Are you pressing Ducky? I can't feel a thing."

"I am. I can't comprehend why it doesn't pierce your skin." Ducky then pressed with all his might. Tony's skin dented slightly, but it still wouldn't break then skin. Then suddenly, the needle snapped. Everyone watched shocked, as the pieces of the needle fell to the floor. Tony opened his eyes when he heard the crack. He looked at Ducky with a shocked and confused look. Then he sent the same look to Gibbs, who just shook his head because he didn't have an answer.

"Well that's peculiar," said Clara breaking the silence. She took the handle part of the needle from Ducky and placed in next to the broken pieces. She waved her hand over them, and everyone watched in awe as they put themselves back together. She picked it up and handed it back to Ducky. When the doctor looked at her, she winked, "You're welcome."

Gibbs and Fornell chuckled. Gibbs looked at him with a you-could've-told-me-she-could-do-that look, but Fornell just smirked, "Pretty cool trick huh?"

Clara stuck her tongue out at him, and Fornell chuckled, making Gibbs give Fornell another look. This one said what's-that-about? Fornell shook his head with a look that said I'll-tell-ya-later. Fornell was probably the only other person who he could talk to with only look besides Tony, even if it wasn't as accurate with Fornell as it was with Tony. Gibbs looked back at Ducky who was finally recovering from his surprise and asked Tony if he had felt anything. Tony shook his head, "Maybe a little pressure there at the end, before it broke. But no pain. So what now?" He looked at Clara, who was clearly knowledgeable and experienced.

She paused to think, "Well, we need a sample, but the needle won't go through. So, we will have to find another way to get the blood out of you."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "I don't like the sound of that."

Clara looked at him, "I can understand why, but I need his blood. What do you suggest?"

Gibbs furrowed his brow as he thought. If a needle wouldn't pierce Tony's skin, what would? They could always try a knife or something, but Gibbs didn't like the idea of taking any kind of weapon to Tony's skin.

Suddenly, Tony blurted, "Bite me." At everyone's confused look, he clarified, "Gibbs or Ziva could use their fangs, or claws, and make me bleed." When Gibbs glared at Tony, he said, "Or I could use my own fangs. But I have too many; I'll probably shred my skin to little strips." He cringed at the idea.

Gibbs did too and growled at the idea of Tony hurting himself that much. "No. I'll do it."

"Well alright then. I'll get a vile ready," Clara said. She grabbed one of the longer tubes and nodded for Gibbs to bite when ready.

Tony held out his arm that had previously been the one Gibbs was holding, "It'll be easier to collect it if it drips."

Gibbs nodded and gently grabbed Tony's arm. He moved the sleeve up so he had a good view of Tony's wrist and forearm. He looked at Tony hesitantly. Tony gave him a reassuring smile that was full of love and trust. '_You won't hurt me babe. Just do it so we can get a move on here.'_

'_I'm doing it. I'm doing it,'_ Gibbs grumbled. Tony chuckled, then went silent as Gibbs brought Tony's arm to his mouth. Tony watched as Gibbs' fang descended. He couldn't help but think of the first time Gibbs marked him with his fangs- after Lucian told Tony to meet him and Tony had been desperate to have Gibbs one last time. His discreetly moved his other hand so that it covered his dick, which had hardened slightly at the memory. Gibbs smirked as he caught Tony's thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to be marking Tony while they made love at that moment, but he forced the desire away. He gently wrapped his mouth around Tony's wrist and bit down. He shivered at the taste of his mate's blood. Although he had to admit there was something about it that tasted different from the last time he'd tasted it, it was small and it did not overpower the taste that was still pure Tony. He wanted more, but, when he felt his mouth fill with blood, he pulled away. He held Tony's arm up, holding his other hand out to collect the drops while Clara collected the red liquid that was flowing steadily. "That's enough," she said when the vile was about three quarters full. She pulled it away. Quickly, Gibbs brought Tony's wrist back to his mouth. He looked at Tony as he slowly, suggestively licked it to close the wound. Tony looked back at him hungrily, the desire to ravage his mate's body nearly overwhelming him. Tony felt his mate's smugness about having that affect on him and thought '_Don't be so cocky you! You know you want me right now as much as I want you! Maybe we can get rid of them and then you can bend me over one of these tables and fuck my brains out!' _Now it was Tony's turn to smirk when he felt the arousal swell within Gibbs.

"Will you two stop mind-fucking and focus please," Tony and Gibbs were jolted from their thoughts by Clara's voice. They looked at her as if she had grown another head. She said with a grin, "You two aren't very discreet." Her eyes flicked down to Gibbs' crotch. Gibbs blushed and turned away as she chuckled. "Anyway, as I was saying before I realized I was being ignored. This process is going to take a couple hours at least. I have to put it through a few of my machines, but I was also wondering if I could use Abby's (is that her name) stuff. I've heard that she's very meticulous with her machines, but I will be very careful. She will never even know I've been here. Unless she picks up on my scent. She's human though right? Tobias failed to mention that detail."

"It's not my first thought to tell people who's human and who's not." At Gibbs' arched eyebrow, Fornell added, "Usually."

Clara continued, "Anyway, so I think you all should go get something to eat and a proper nap. Tobias will come get you when I'm finished. Then once we've analyzed the blood and figured out what's going on there, I'm going to ask Tony to show me a few things. After he's changed. I am much older than I look; I have seen many things that are rare. I might be able to help with the outside stuff happening too."

Gibbs and Tony shared a look before Tony nodded at Clara, "Sounds reasonable to me."

Clara smiled kindly at him, "Excellent. Now go on. Get outta here."

Tony immediately grabbed Gibbs' hand and pulled him towards the elevator. Tony was starving. His hunger for food was great, but his hunger for Gibbs was even greater. And _that_ needed to be taken care of right away.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.

Note: Well, I'm glad that the people who left comments enjoy Clara. Truthfully, she was inspired by another character on another one of my favorite shows which, sadly, no one noticed. She's inspired by Clara Oswin Oswald of _Doctor Who_, aka the new companion. If you don't watch that show, I recommend you do. It's amazing. Anyway, back to this story. I just wanted to say that over the past couple of chapters, I wasn't quite sure where I was going to go with this story. I'm not like McGemicity; I can't really write without knowing the path of my story. But I am pleased to say that now I have a plan and I feel like my writing is better for it lol.

Warning! This chapter contains some [much-needed] male-on-male lovin'. It's been five chapters since our favorite boys went at it properly! Seriously, it's been long enough! Enjoy (;

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tony flicked the emergency stop. Gibbs had already sensed his lover's need and turned his face to catch Tony's lips as they were hungrily pressed to his. They started groping each other anywhere and everywhere, in each other's hair, their hips, their asses. Passion was born as quickly as fire ignites gasoline. Gibbs' fangs, still descended from earlier, were used to puncture Tony's bottom lip as well as his own so their blood was mixed in their mouths. At the taste of their mixed bloods, Tony purred. Gibbs shivered with arousal and gripped Tony's hair with both hands, pulling him as close as possible, making it so that their teeth clashed. Tony growled at Gibbs' need for him and, in a flash, slammed Gibbs' back against the wall. Gibbs gasped into the kiss out of surprise which turned into a low groan as Tony pressed their bodies together. They had always fit together like puzzle pieces but, at that moment, their desire, love, and bond glued them together as if they were one form. The perfectness of it made both men growl with desire and possession. Gibbs thrusted his hips, and their rock hard cocks rubbed one another's. Tony moaned and pulled away to breathe.

Gibbs saw the opportunity and immediately sunk his fangs into Tony's neck, right around his throat. '_Mine!'_ he hissed through the bond.

"Yes!" Tony shouted, pressing his throat even closer to Gibbs, loving the mixture of pleasure and pain as well as the feeling of being marked by his mate. Gibbs sucked some of Tony's blood then sealed the wounds only to move to a different spot and bite him again. Tony gasped and thrust his cock against Gibbs'. Both men moaned. Gibbs sucked harder on Tony's neck. Tony thrust again and Gibbs had to pull away to breathe and pant, "Clothes off! Now!"

Tony immediately pulled away slightly to follow Gibbs' command. As he stripped, he realized in his haste to get them both naked, Gibbs had forgotten to seal the wounds. He felt the blood dripping down his throat, and he found he actually kind of liked the feeling. It was erotic, and he suddenly wanted Gibbs to bleed too. As soon as Gibbs lifted his shirt over his head, but before he could pull it all the way off, Tony latched himself to Gibbs' neck. He didn't even have to think about it as his fangs emerged. He did think enough to make sure he didn't bite too hard as he marked Gibbs' though, only deep enough to drawl a small amount of blood. Tony sucked too, being sure that the mark was noticeable, making Gibbs gasp loudly. Then Tony pulled away without closing the wounds and watched as the blood collected and started to drip down Gibbs' neck. He watched hungrily as it flowed down past his collar bone and onto his chest, right over his nipple. Uncontrollably, he ran his tongue up the blood trail, over his mate's nipple and back up to his neck.

"Dear God Tony," Gibbs moaned, "You tryin' to kill me?"

Tony smirked, "Would be a helluva way to go though, wouldn't it?"

Gibbs laughed through his pants. Then whimpered, "Let me out of my shirt. Let me touch you."

The something that was inside Tony rippled with his mate's begging tone. He had been set on letting Gibbs fuck him, but now he and the thing both wanted that control now. Tony growled ferally, "No."

Gibbs froze at the change in his mate's voice, but found the idea of Tony taking charge too tempting to resist. Disregarding the fact that it was probably a bad idea, Gibbs decided to see how far Tony could go without losing control and tested the waters by begging again, "At least take my shirt off so I can see you. Please Tone."

Tony snarled and complied. When Gibbs could see again, he noticed his mate's eyes were glowing red again and his ears had started to change. Before Gibbs could rethink letting Tony have control and probably unleash his other side, Tony's naked body was instantly pressed against his. The heat of the skin-on-skin contact made Gibbs gasp. Tony leaned to bite Gibbs' shoulder, but just before he reached it, he rumbled, "I'm in charge now!" Then he bit down, hard. Gibbs made a pained noise that quickly turned into a pleased one as Tony thrust their hard, naked cocks together. Tony could tell that the thing inside him wanted Gibbs as much as Tony did, and he knew his control was slipping, but he just couldn't help himself. As he sucked Gibbs' blood and humped their cock together, he felt his control slipping farther and farther, his other side becoming more and more alive. Gibbs' nails were digging into Tony's skin, hard enough to draw blood. Briefly, Gibbs wondered why his human nails could make Tony bleed when the needle couldn't, but then all coherent thought left his brain when Tony's thickly lubed-up hand suddenly wrapped around their cocks. "Tony!" Gibbs moaned and uncontrollably thrust his hips into the warm hand.

Tony purred when he heard the pure desire in Gibbs' voice. He let go of his own dick and continued to stroke Gibbs'. As he stroked faster, Gibbs' moans grew louder. Until finally, Tony released his shoulder and barked, "Come for me Gibbs! _Now!_"

It was said with such power, that Gibbs felt he had no choice but to fly over the edge and come. He cried Tony's name and came with such a force that he almost collapsed. Seeing Gibbs unable and/or unwilling to disobey him, whatever control Tony had left was gone. His body instantly changed in a snap. He panted from the sudden burst of his leathery wings and had to hold a hand to his head as a wave of black spots covered his eyes. He was then aware that Gibbs had fallen to his hand and knees on the floor with a painful cry; his body had suddenly changed as well. His mate's black wings were shaking as they drooped over his fallen form. Tony was concerned and fought for control in order to asked, "Gibbs? Are you okay?"

Gibbs grunted because he didn't think he could say anything else. Without looking up in order to hold off the dizziness that came with the swift, unasked-for change, he reached up with one hand to pull himself up. Tony watched worriedly as Gibbs shakily pulled himself up, but then he gasped when Gibbs' ass turned his way. Tony fought to stay in control, knowing something was not quite right. But the way Gibbs was standing now, with his body bent in half, his ass pointing at Tony, there was no way the sexual beast inside him would quiet. With a roar, the fire was back, and he grabbed Gibbs' hips, pulling him hard against his cock. Gibbs gasped when Tony's still-hard dick slid between his cheeks. It was still coated in lube from a few moments ago. Gibbs was about to, again, tell Tony to stop, but there was suddenly a finger shoved all the way up his hole. Gibbs squeaked, but Tony held him tight. Tony worked in another finger and started pumping fast, needing to be able to get inside his mate faster. Gibbs cringed slightly at Tony's roughness, gripping the handles of the elevator, but found himself becoming aroused again. As Tony shoved in two more fingers and grazed his prostate, making him cry out, all other thoughts were nullified by the thoughts of sex.

Feeling that Gibbs' hole was stretched enough now, Tony removed his fingers, gripped his dick, and thrust it inside Gibbs all the way in. Gibbs cried out in both pain and pleasure at being so full so fast. Tony paused to catch his breath, not wanting to come just yet, then he started fucking Gibbs deep and hard. Gibbs gasped and moaned with every thrust as the pain dulled and bliss replaced it. He pressed back against Tony in tandem. Their skin slapped together. Their moans filled the space inside the elevator. Gibbs' fists had turned pale from gripping the handle so tightly, and his wings were extended. He was rock hard again and wanted nothing more than to come again. When he finally couldn't take anymore, he begged, "Need to come. Please make me come."

Tony growled from deep within; that was one order he didn't mind following. He gripped Gibbs' hips harder, knowing there would be deep, noticeable bruises there later, and fucked Gibbs as fast and hard as he could. Gibbs cried out, "Yes! Tony!" and met every one of Tony's thrusts. He bent down even further so that Tony would hit his prostate. It didn't take long for Gibbs to shout, "Tony!" and shoot his load all over the elevator floor. Feeling Gibbs' muscles squeeze his cock and hearing the shout of his name, Tony roared, "Gibbs!" and filled him with his release. Both of their wings drooped, showing their relaxing after their release. Then their bodies sank to the floor, and Tony slowly pulled out of Gibbs. They both panted as they came down from their high. Gibbs slowly became aware of a few things. First, his torso was nearly covered with the blood that was still flowing from his neck and shoulder. Second, there was an intense throbbing of his hole, which made him sure he wasn't sitting anytime soon, as well as some pain from the forming bruises on his hips and in the shafts of his wings from being forced to pop out. And third, he had just let Tony completely lose control. It both had both terrified and thrilled him, but how was Tony handling it? He slowly turned to look at his mate. Tony was slumped against the elevator wall, his eyes closed and chest still moving rapidly. "Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly, not sure if Tony was in control again or if he even knew his own name when not in control. When Tony didn't answer, he said again, "Tony? You with me?"

"Yah babe. I'm with you. Just gimme me a minute here," Tony's voice was quiet and shaky and not quite his. Gibbs' eyes widened as he looked into Tony via the bond and saw that Tony was pushing down the thing that was inside him. '_They are two different beings. One inside the other_,' Gibbs made sure to think to himself. Luckily, Tony didn't seem to be to struggling too hard as the thing was sated from the sex. When Tony was finally all the way in control, he started to get ready to change when Gibbs' voice stopped him.

"Maybe you shouldn't Tone. Clara still has to see you and changing twice might wear you out."

Tony could hear the worry in his mate's voice and decided to agree with him. He opened his eyes to see if he had hurt Gibbs. Gibbs was kneeling in front of him, his blue eyes filled with fear, worry, and love. His top half was half-covered in blood. Tony frowned, not realizing he had made his bites that deep. His red eyes raked over Gibbs' body to see what other damage he'd caused. He winced when he saw the angry bruises that had already formed on his mate's pale skin.

Seeing his mate's reaction to the state of his body, Gibbs immediately rushed to say, "You weren't too rough with me. You didn't hurt me."

Tony looked at him disbelievingly but decided not to argue. He leaned forward and bent to lick his mate's wounds clean. Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed as Tony's tongue ran over him gently, happy to roll onto the ground so Tony could have a better angle at cleaning him. Tony was happily surprised by Gibbs' action and chuckled a bit. He had no problem leaning over Gibbs and licking the blood off every inch of his body. He started purring. When his red eyes looked up into blue ones, his purring got louder when he saw the pure trust, love, and contentment in those blue depths. Gibbs smiled gently at him and watched as Tony slowly cleaned his body. He would hum in pleasure whenever Tony got to a sensitive spot. '_I don't know how you're letting me do this after I practically tore you in half, but I'm so glad you are. I love you so much.'_

Gibbs blushed at the completely awed and happy tone of his mate and said back, '_I'm letting you because I trust and love you. God I love you.'_

Tony smiled and, realizing he had licked all the blood away, moved up to press his lips to Gibbs' in a gentle, loving kiss. The elevator was filled with Tony's loud purring and Gibbs' hums of contentment. They were both awed how they could be so overcome by passion one minute and so tender the next. Gibbs placed one hand on Tony's neck to hold him in place as the slowly kissed. He slowly turned them over, being careful of Tony's wings. He pulled away from the kiss to clean Tony's body. It wasn't so covered in blood as Gibbs' was, but Gibbs took his time licking it away. Tony sighed loudly as Gibbs' tongue moved over him. He loved that they could take care of each other like this. When Gibbs was done licking away the blood, he moved his lips back to Tony's for another gentle kiss. They were both, sadly, too exhausted to go another round, but if they didn't stop soon, Gibbs knew he'd want to. Just as he was to about to tell Tony that, he felt his mate's stomach growl. Tony paused his kissing as he heard the low rumbling. Then he pulled away with a shy smile, "Guess my stomach would prefer us getting some food."

Gibbs chuckled and nodded, "Could use some food too."

"And coffee," Tony teased, knowing Gibbs had been without coffee for hours now.

Gibbs laughed, "Think this is the longest I've ever gone without it."

Tony laughed. He pressed one last kiss to Gibbs' lips before Gibbs pulled away. Tony instantly missed the warmth of his mate's body. Gibbs felt a pang of regret as well but knew he had to get food in Tony so he could have the much-needed strength. They moved to gather their clothes and started dressing. When they were both fully clothed, they stood and looked each other over to make sure they were decent enough to leave the elevator. Both of their necks were covered in bite marks and hickeys; those they had no chance of hiding. But other than that, they looked fine. They both nodded their heads with approval before Gibbs reached over to flick the switch and press the button, deciding to take Tony to his 24-7 diner where he got his morning coffee. They left the elevator holding hands.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

As soon as Clara gave the word to leave, Palmer stood, grabbed Ziva's hand, and led her in the opposite direction of Gibbs and Tony, having a pretty good idea about what his friend and his mate wanted to do in that elevator. Ziva followed wordlessly, interested to see what Palmer had in mind. He led her to the stairwell, up the stairs, and didn't stop until he reached the interview room he had sat in after he'd been shot at for the first time and tried so desperately to remember the man who shot at him. He let go of Ziva's hand long enough to close the door and lock it. Since they were not properly mated yet, Ziva couldn't read Jimmy's thoughts no matter how much she wanted to. So she stood waiting for Jimmy to tell her whatever it was he wanted to say or do. Finally, Jimmy faced her. His eyes lit determinedly. Ziva waited as he approached her, and then suddenly he grabbed her neck and face and pulled it to his. Their lips met in a searing kiss, full of all the tension from the unanswered feelings they felt towards one another. They had called each other "mate" even though they weren't yet bonded. It was both of their way of confirming the feelings they felt. Now, as they kissed for the first time, Ziva wrapped her arms around Jimmy's waist and pulled him closer. He sighed into the kissed as their bodies became so close a piece of paper wouldn't fit through. He had wanted to kiss her since she first defended him against Breena. She made him feel important and worthy just by looking at him let alone by defending him while Breena, his own wife, had failed. Ziva was gorgeous- he'd always thought that- and loyal, kind, and deep in a way that Breena wasn't. Had there always been an attraction between them? Besides Palmer's admiration of her looks, no, but that didn't make the feelings that stirred between them now any less meaningful. And now, with his lips and body pressed to hers, he was never more sure that, somewhere over their newly-changed relationship, he had fallen in love with her.

Needing to say it, he pulled away slightly to look into her shinning brown eyes and said, "I love you Ziva."

For a few seconds, Ziva felt stunned. She too had felt the complete rightness in their kiss, how she had somehow gone beyond a crush and into the territory of love. Her old self would've immediately shied away from the love that was shinning bright in the younger man's eyes, giving in to her fear of everything having to do with loving someone. But not now. Not with Jimmy. Especially not when her Crusnik heart was screaming to be joined with his human one. Only a fool would give up the chance of binding with their soulmate, of binding with Jimmy. She felt a smile pour into her face as she looked back up into his pale green eyes. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Jimmy felt his heart swell, and he quickly returned his lips to Ziva's. This is where he belonged- with her. "I know we can't bond now," Jimmy said against her lips, "So I just wanted you to know that I'm in love with you and will wait until we can truly bond."

Ziva smiled, "Don't worry. I do not think you were going to rat on me."

"It's rabbit. Hasn't Tony already corrected you on that one?" Jimmy chuckled.

Ziva stuck out her tongue and Jimmy caught it in his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a bit before they pulled away for air. They rested their foreheads on each other others for a few minutes, just breathing in the other's scent and soaking up the other's presence. Finally, Jimmy pulled away, "Come on. Let's go find some dinner."

Ziva grabbed Jimmy's hand, "Lead the way." She didn't understand this new feeling of wanting to be led by him. Normally, she'd have been the one leading or, when he tried to lead her, she'd protest with a snarl about not being a child. Maybe it was because she trusted him or because she felt he was her soulmate. Whatever the reason was, she found she didn't really need a reason; she was happy to let him lead her. She knew right then that, no matter what, she would follow him anywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: "blah blah. Computer stuff. Blah." Heehee

Note: so a reader pointed out that I had left Tony in his "other" state and then made them go out. Which didn't make sense. I honestly hadn't meant for that to happen; I had been writing without really thinking, because it was all coming out of my mind so fast, and I was going to originally have them just exit the elevator and go straight to Clara. But then I remembered (mid-writing) that they needed to eat. And, well, long story short, I forgot to change it. So I tried to fix it but it wouldn't let me so I just accommodated for that mistake in what I hope is an acceptable way. That was my bad and I'm sorry for any confusion or disgruntlement. If you didn't notice, well now you can go back and laugh at my carelessness. Anyway, thank you to BellaHickenbottom for pointing that out. I appreciate criticism if it helps me fix a mistake and become a better writer. I also wanna say that this chapter is sort of short because it's pretty full of a lot of information about the blood analysis. Now, obviously, this being a supernatural story, it's not real information; I just let my imagination take off. It might seem kind of odd or far-out-there; just know that you might have to use your imagination too. Anyway, here comes the chapter where we finally find out what's going on with Tony. Enjoy!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

While Tony sat in Gibbs' truck, parked in the shadows so no one would notice him, Gibbs ran inside to grab the food they'd ordered on their way over. Gibbs had helped make him look as normal as possible by ripping the back of his shirt so that it covered him but left room for his wings. His wings were tucked as comfortable as possible between his back and the seat; they were kind of sticking into the back of the truck. Unfortunately, his eyes still glowed red so Gibbs gave him one of his old ball caps to help shield them and, once they parked, turned on the truck light. Satisfied that Tony wouldn't be discovered, Tony watched as Gibbs went in and smiled warmly at the lady working there as he called his greeting. When she saw it was him, she smiled just as warmly at him. Tony realized then that Gibbs must've been coming to this diner a long time for him to be so comfortable with the lady. Tony thought about changing back just so he could go inside and meet her, but knew Gibbs had been right in saying changing twice might tire him out too much. Plus, he and Gibbs would have plenty of time for him to meet the kind-looking diner lady. Tony let out a laugh as the woman smirked and pointed at him. Even from here, Tony could see the blush on his mate's cheeks as he reached up to cover the marks all over his neck. The woman laughed and moved her finger slightly. Gibbs' blushed deepened and he lifted his other hand to cover the other side of his neck. Tony smiled widely in amusement as the woman doubled over, holding her stomach, while Gibbs looked somewhere between horrified and amused. He turned to look out the window to see Tony watching, and Tony couldn't hold back a laugh and a wave. '_Havin' fun in there babe?' _Tony asked innocently.

'_Oh shut up.'_

Tony laughed again at his mate's good-hearted grumpiness. Gibbs turned back around as the woman stood up and wiped her eyes. Tony couldn't help listening in.

"I'm sorry honey. I just couldn't resist. You walk in here all happy-like with hickies everywhere. And then you try to cover them up like some teenager," she started giggling again, "I'm sorry. It's just cute. Are ya happy?"

Gibbs smiled dreamily, "Yah. I am."

"Good. I'm glad. It's about time ya found someone. Was beginnin' to think it was because of me that I wasn't gettin' that proposal we been talking about since ya got hooked on my coffee," she winked.

Tony would've sent a wave of jealousy and possession to Gibbs if not for the way his mate laughed and joked, "Am I forgiven? Because I won't be able to live without your coffee."

"Don't worry about it hon. You can come for it anytime ya like."

Tony let himself relax as the two joked. It was clear Gibbs liked and respected this woman, and not just because she made the best coffee in the world. In fact, he liked seeing Gibbs so comfortable around her. It made him feel good that his mate had had at least one lasting friendship.

'_Hey! I'm not THAT bad,'_ Gibbs' voice interrupted his thought.

He smiled shyly and sent a silent apology the other way.

Gibbs just chuckled.

"Here ya go Gibbs. Two ham-and-cheese omelets with two sides of homefries and a side of bacon and eight cups of coffee to-go."

'_Eight?' _Tony asked in confusion. He counted him, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, Clara, and Fornell. He wasn't missing anyone right? Had losing control during sex and changing made him forget somebody- or how to count?

Gibbs chuckled as he paid, '_Yah. Two cups for me. One for everyone else.'_

Tony burst out laughing. Yup, that was his Gibbs.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~

With food and coffee in their stomachs, both men felt extremely better. They had stopped along the side of the road on the way back and were now heading back to see what Clara had come up with. Tobias had called Gibbs while they were eating that Clara was ready for part two when they were. Gibbs could sense Tony's growing nervousness, so in an attempt to help calm his mate, he reached out and took one of Tony's hands. Tony instantly felt a little more calm and grounded and sent Gibbs a grateful smile before turning back to watch the road. They drove silently, both lost in their own thoughts. Gibbs was nervous too; he just wouldn't allow himself to show it so Tony could rely on his strength when his own failed. When they pulled back into the parking lot and went back into the building, they stayed silent as they held hands. Gibbs was extra vigilant to make sure there weren't any unexpected outsiders who would see Tony. But considering that it was nearly 02:30, he didn't think they would have that problem. Avoiding the security cameras was slightly more difficult but Gibbs was a master at sneaking around to avoid being seen.

'_All that Marine training came in handy, huh Jethro?' _Tony chuckled.

Once again inside the elevator and away from any cameras, Gibbs gently slapped the back of Tony's head, earning a laugh from Tony. Gibbs just smirked. When they returned to autopsy, everyone was waiting for them. Palmer and Ziva were back sitting on the floor, chewing on some snacks. Ducky was talking to Fornell, and Clara was standing alone at one of the tables, studying the evidence in front of her intently. When Fornell caught a whiff of the coffee, though, he perked up and turned to look at Gibbs. He smiled at his friend gratefully and zipped over with his Crusnik speed to grab a cup. Gibbs chuckled as his friend practically inhaled the beverage, then he went over to Ziva and Palmer and gave them each a cup. They smiled and quietly said their thanks. Gibbs went to Ducky next. "I know you don't drink much coffee Duck, but considering how long you've been up, I got you one anyway," Gibbs said with a shrug.

"Thank you Jethro. I may take a few sips later, but for now, I'll stick with my Earl Grey," he held up the mug in his hand.

Gibbs nodded and sat the last available cup next to Clara, who had gone on with her work like she hadn't noticed Gibbs and Tony's return. Finally, when Gibbs cleared his throat loudly, she blinked and looked at him blankly. He motioned to the cup. She blinked a few more times at the cup before saying, "Thanks" and taking a few sips.

He nodded and took a swig from his second cup. There were a few more moments of silence, before Gibbs finally lost his patience. "Are you ready yet? I'd like to go home sometime today," he blurted grumpily.

Clara smiled a bit but didn't look away from her laptop, "There's that infamous impatience Tobias was tellin' me about. But yes, I think I've got it, I'm just going back over it." After one more minute, she nodded to herself, seeming satisfied yet baffled. "Okay Tony. Whenever you're ready, you can model for me."

Tony smiled at her use of the word "model" despite his growing anxiousness and shakily went to stand in front of the table by Clara. He removed his torn-up shirt before self-consciously standing in the middle of the room for all of them to stare. Ducky, who had never seen what Tony looked like changed, couldn't help but stare for a few minutes, but thankfully, he looked away when he realized how uncomfortable Tony must feel. Fornell didn't look longer than it took him to basically take in Tony's state before trying to remember if he had ever seen something like Tony before. Ziva and Palmer both gave him a comforting smile before they too looked away. Tony felt much less awkward without everyone's eyes on him as well as grateful for them realizing that. Now only Clara and Gibbs were staring.

Clara was taking in each altered part of his body before writing in her notebook, making some odd thinking-noises the whole time. She lifted the arm that Gibbs had bitten earlier and closely looked at the fresh scars there as well as at the bites Gibbs had left on Tony's neck. Tony's eyes widened when he realized that, instead of the fresh scabs he expected, the scars were pale and smooth- looking more like old scars from his childhood then wounds left just earlier that same day. Clara continued moving around to his back to see the scars that Lucian had left were all healed and looked pale, as if they too were old scars instead of new. "Those were made before the change," she said to herself, "So they probably won't go away completely." Then she continued to study elsewhere.

Tony chose to stay quiet instead of asking what she meant, wanting nothing but for this to be done as quickly as possible. Looking towards Gibbs, needing a distraction, he saw that his mate was looking at Tony with love, awe, and encouragement. Instantly, Tony felt the warmth of love fill him up and settle his nerves and help Tony to feel less like a bug under a microscope. Gibbs' end of the bond was also overflowing with the support and strength he needed.

"Could you stretch out your wings for me love?" Clara asked quietly.

Tony was jolted from his mate's gaze by the kind voice. He answered her by silently lifting and stretching his bat-like wings. Clara took her time inspecting each one, still humming to herself and writing stuff down. He did his best not to twitch or run away as she studied the most sensitive parts of his body, focusing as best he could on the bond and the feelings coming through it. Finally, Clara went back to her computer, typing away for a few more moments and humming to herself in agreement, as if she were talking to herself inside her head. Tony relaxed slightly now that he wasn't being so closely studied and put his torn shirt back over his head. They all waited in silence as Clara worked.

Eventually, they were all fidgeting nervously. Time proving to be the enemy as it left them with too much silence, leaving room for their minds to think too deeply and imaginations to run wild. Gibbs was about to bark his impatience at her again when she said, "Aha! I've finally got it!" They all looked at her as she did some more clicks and her work came up on Ducky and Palmer's plasma screen. They all moved closer to look as Clara began speaking, "Alright. See this here," he pointed to one picture on the screen, "This is Tony's blood; his blood cells to be exact. This one here is a normal human's," she pointed to the picture below Tony's. "This one is a pure vampire's," she moved her finger over to the right. "And this is a pure Crusnik's," her finger moved up. "When they're all lined up together like this you can see what makes them different from each other's. A human's cells look smooth and round; a vamp's look all floppy like pancakes and brownish, making them look dead and gross; a Crusnik's is shaped like a human's but is silver in color. Now if we look at Tony's, we can see a mixture of all three, both separately and in a few cells. Like see this cell is a normal human cell, while this one is vamp, and this one is Crusnik. But then there are these cells which look like a combination. They are silver, brown, and red swirled together like if you were to mush those three colored Playdoughs together without mixing them so completely that the color changed into one solid color. But what threw me off is that there is a fourth element added to the mix. The multi-colored cells look like sea urchins, while there are cells that are obsidian black and shaped like urchins as well. And notice how the black ones seem to latch onto one of the normal cells of all three breeds? It's almost like they just need to be close to something, but they don't seem to hinder or harm the other cell- or even change it; it just hangs on. It's odd to say the least.

"Now, like I said earlier, I'm hundreds of years older than I look and have seen quite a lot of species, but I could only study each kind as far as science would let me. Since there have been a few species that have either gone extinct or become rare since science as updated, I have not been able to keep a record of a specimen with anything like these black, spiky cells before. However, with the characteristics Tobias described to me, I remembered a species from many- many years ago. Maybe hundreds of years have passed since I had last seen one, but I never forgot them. With that in mind, and remembering the way your skin reacted- or didn't react, I should say- to the needle earlier, I tried to see what would happen if I tried to damage these black cells. I tried separating them from the rest, and they would literally find their way back and latch back on to the cell it had previously been holding onto. The only way to keep them apart was if I put them in a dish and kept them apart. When they realized they were alone, they died- wilted like flowers on a too hot day! I've never seen anything like it. I also attempted to slice them but they are indestructible. The multicolored one were able to be sliced but they would repair themselves within a matter of minutes or if I kept the two halves apart they would grow the side they were missing, similar to how Crusniks' cells work during rapid healing." She looked at Ducky and Palmer, the ones most interested in the science-y facts, as she further explained, "You obviously know that when a human is injured, certain cells- platelets- move to the wound and work to form a scab. Well a Crusnik doesn't have more than one kind of cell. In order to perform the rapid healing, their cells can split apart, grow the side they're missing, and swarm an injury incredibly fast, bypassing the scabbing part and just remaking the skin lost. And it appears that these multicolored cells Tony has can do just that." She looked at Tony, who looked like his mind was spinning trying to absorb all this information.

"Basically," she continued, "I believe based on the tests that the black, spiky cells are responsible for your impenetrable skin, while they mixed cells are responsible for fast healing. I also believe that, in the simplest of terms, you have four kinds of species all mixed-up inside you, each giving you some kind of physically benefit. In time, more of those benefits will become known."

As Tony struggled to keep up, believing he understood the basics of what the witch was saying, Gibbs was already completely lost and losing what little tolerance he had left. "Alright," he growled, "Enough of this science yabba. What is the main point?"

Clara was smart enough to realize that Gibbs was about to blow his top; they were all tired, homesick, and confused. Tony looked as if his head was about to exploded from already absorbing so much information. Tobias, too, was looking confused even if he already had a pretty good idea what Tony was. Ziva looked more tired now than she did earlier and was slouching against Palmer, as if it had exhausted her to be able to keep up. Ducky and Palmer, being the only other ones that were fascinated by the inner workings of the body, looked like they wanted to hear more about their nonhuman friends. Clara made an internal note to speak to them more in depth about the other "science yabba" she'd found later before deciding to wrap it up. She knew however that what she had to say next would not be taken well. She wished it could be different, as much as she loved studying Tony's blood; she'd grown to like the man and was sad that he would have to deal with this. It wouldn't be easy, that's for sure. Tony would have to fight for his control over the darkness that had invaded him and would be constantly threatening to take him over from now on. She took a deep breath, looking into Tony's red eyes, and said quietly, "The main point is… is that Tony has a demon living inside him."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: same as always

Note: I am SO sorry for taking forever to post. I'm pretty sure that's the longest I've ever gone between posts. I mean I know it's not like you guys get all jittery with the wait, but I feel like it was irresponsible or something for me to take so long. Life got weird. I had midterms; my depression kicked up making sleeping the most important thing; I got very VERY distracted by the Marbecca story on this German soap called Verbotene Liebe. I've been watching the show for a while with English subtitles. I know it sounds weird but it's actually really good. I watch it mostly for the relationships (first between Olli and Christian; then there was Stella and Carla; and now I've been following Marlene and Rebecca) but it has other good stories too. Of course there are the typical soap moments where you go "What the fuck just happened?" or make you wanna scream in anger, but it's good. If you want more info and where to find it, feel free to PM me and I'll send you the YouTube links- if you can't find it yourself or if you're lazy like me lol. Anyway, I had to watch like 115 videos to catch up on the Marbecca storyline which took like a week I think, so that's how that distracted me. But hopefully from now on, I won't take so long to update. Plus I think I wanna finish this one up soon, because I'm starting to get bored and wanna move on with writing my other ideas. And hopefully, my depression won't be so bad; it tends to get better when the weather is warm and sunny.

What else can I say? Lol you guys probably aren't even reading this part. Whatever. I guess all I have left to say is that I hope you enjoy. (:

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

For a few moments, Clara's confession was met with silence and shocked and horrified looks. No one looked more shocked and horrified though than Tony. Even to the regular humans in the room, being part demon didn't sound like a good thing. And not even Clara knew what that entailed exactly, besides the so-called "science yabba" of course. She'd heard tales and seen full-blooded demons, but with Tony having four kinds of blood, there was no telling what could happen. Finally, Tony whimpered quietly, "A demon?"

Clara's heart twisted from the fear and devastation in the young man's voice. All she could do was nod at him before moving her sad gaze to Tobias, hoping for comfort. But all he could do was return it.

"No!" Tony suddenly shouted, stepping closer to her. "There has to be some mistake! Demons are evil, destructive killers! I'm not like that! I could never be like that!" Suddenly, the despair was gone, only to be replaced by anger. His eyes glowed with red fury as he took a few more steps toward her. "You have to look back over it! You have to have made a mistake! Or you're lying! Or something!"

Clara shook her head as she faced him, pretending not to be frightened by the horrible rage that had clearly ignited inside Tony, "I'm sorry Tony. But I am absolutely positive that I have not given you a false diagnosis."

"'A false diagnosis'?!" Tony shouted. His wings extended to their full height and length and his fists clenched as he practically surrounded her in his uncontrollable anger. "I am not some patient with a disease! Don't talk to me like-"

"Alright Tone. That's enough," said Gibbs as he quickly interfered by wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him away from Clara. Tony struggled a bit and continued to glare at Clara but let Gibbs carry him away. As Gibbs used his body to push Tony back towards the door, he said over his shoulder, "Everyone go home. Rest. See you on Monday." Gibbs went through the swish doors and pressed the button on the elevator. Tony was still seething uncontrollably but allowed his mate to control where he went. The doors opened, and Gibbs gently pushed Tony into the empty space. Before the doors could close, Ziva suddenly appeared and held the doors open. Tony tensed as if expecting an outburst from the woman.

"Gibbs," Ziva gasped as she looked at the man who had become her father. She couldn't stop the fear and uneasiness she felt at the thought of Gibbs leaving with Tony alone. Rationally, she knew that Tony wouldn't harm his mate, but there was that part of her that was screaming to protect Gibbs; Tony had a demon inside him, and Ziva didn't know if Tony could control it. What if he couldn't and Gibbs got hurt? She'd never forgive herself for not trying harder to protect her father.

"It's okay Ziver," Gibbs said gently, his eyes smiling as he saw her worry for him in her eyes. "He won't hurt me."

Ziva, against her better judgment, nodded, "Okay. But call me if you need me, and check in sometime before we start work again."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, and Ziva stepped away to let the doors close. Gibbs flicked the switch and pressed his body completely against Tony's body, hugging him tight. He sent calming thoughts and feelings through their bond and into Tony, hoping to help him relax. Soon, Tony slowly melted, letting go of the rage that had taken over him, and wrapped his arms around Gibbs. Not pulling away from his mate, Gibbs quietly suggested, "Change back so we can go home babe."

Hearing the words "we" and "home" in the same sentence, Tony sighed and instantly started telling his body to change. It was slower than before as if the demon was hesitant to fade into the background whether Tony was angry or not, but not quite as painful or foreign. Finally, Tony was his human self again, and he held tightly onto Gibbs, knowing he wouldn't squeeze him too hard now. Gibbs sighed with relief and reached back over to restart the elevator. They had much to discuss, much more to find out about what Tony was becoming. But for now, what seemed best for everyone especially Tony was for them all to go home and get some rest. Tony needed- Gibbs needed- they BOTH needed to sleep in each other's arms and to put off everything else until they were both more able to handle it. "Come on love," Gibbs said quietly as the elevator opened to reveal the way to the parking lot.

Tony let Gibbs have complete control in leading him to and inside the car. Then Gibbs got in and started to drive. Worriedly, he kept looking over at his mate, who had slouched in the chair and was staring unseeing out the window. Not needing to look inside him, Gibbs knew that Tony was scared about the demon thing, regretful about taking it out on Clara, and hating himself for not being able to stop from getting so angry. And probably a million other feelings that Gibbs could only ponder at because (1) Gibbs had never had a demon inside him and (2) Tony was one of the most emotional people Gibbs had ever met- in a good way of course. As Gibbs pulled into his driveway, he gave in to his need that Tony say something and reached over and grabbed his mate's hand. "Tone," Gibbs said nervously, almost timidly, "Are you okay?" When Tony didn't answer, Gibbs turned off the car and turned in his seat enough to face him and squeezed his hand tightly. "Please answer me," he practically begged.

Tony looked over at him and whispered, "Not really Jet."

Gibbs looked into his eyes and, when he saw his mate looking so incredibly miserable, he wanted to sob. "It'll be okay Tony. I promise you. I'm not going to let it control you or make you hurt anyone. I'm not going to let you fade away. You're mine Tony, and I am not letting you go."

Gibbs' last sentence was said with such ferocity that, if Tony had been standing, he'd have fallen to his knees. Hearing such force and determination, such devotion and love in his mate's voice, Tony felt his inner panic settle and the hopelessness fade slightly. The part inside him where Tony was beginning to understand the demon resided let out a sigh of joy that reverberated through him. Instantly, in a moment of clarity, Tony realized that the demon loved Gibbs as much as he did. Even when he had been angry or caught up in the primal need for sex earlier that night, the demon had never even considered hurting Gibbs, had held itself back enough not to. The demon COULDN'T hurt Gibbs. Aloud Tony said quietly, in a voice full of awe and sudden understanding, "He belongs to you just as much as I do."

Gibbs' brow furrowed in confusion, and he waited for Tony to say more. When he didn't, Gibbs asked, "Huh? Who?"

Tony looked up into the blue eyes of his mate. Behind the obvious confusion, Gibbs was looking at Tony as he always did, with complete, undeniable, unstoppable love. While it made Tony's stomach twist with butterflies and his heart skip a beat, it made the demon purr in pleasure. The purr spread like ripples, warming Tony's whole body until he too was purring loudly. He smiled and answered his mate, "The demon. He loves you, is devoted to you, is calmed and overjoyed by you, and would die to protect you. Just as I would. I can feel it, feel him." When Gibbs only continued looking baffled, Tony explained, "I never noticed it before, and I can't really explain it now. But I really do have a demon inside me. He's like a separate entity living inside me. I can't quite explain how; I can just feel him. When I was angry or losing control in the elevator, the demon would not- could not hurt you. I know that for a fact Gibbs. I know we were rough, and with anyone else, he probably wouldn't show restraint. But he does with you because he loves and belongs to you just as much as I do."

Gibbs looked at him shocked for a moment. Tony was beginning to worry if he'd said too much when, suddenly, Gibbs surged forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Tony and the demon both shouted inwardly with pleasure and the purring, which had quieted, was now so loud it sounded like a motorboat. Tony grabbed on to his mate's face and held him there, responded to the kiss with just as much passion as Gibbs was giving him. For a few moments, their tongues wrestled. Tony expected the demon to want to take control like it had in the elevator, but instead he felt that even it was more than happy to let Gibbs have control as long as it got what he wanted. Gibbs.

Just as both their lungs were crying for air, Gibbs pulled away but tightened his grip on Tony as he said, "God Tony. Do you have any idea what effect you just said had on me?"

Tony chuckled, "I think I have an idea."

"I need you Tony," Gibbs almost whined, "I know you must be tired, and I am too; we really do need rest, but before we do, I need you Tony. Badly. Please?"

Tony felt the demon shudder with need and pleasure at the pure desire in Gibbs' voice. Tony whimpered and gasped, "Yes. I need you too. But I can't wait until we get inside."

"Good," Gibbs sighed before returning his lips to Tony's. "Neither can I," he admitted between kisses. With that, they began feasting from each other's lips as they shed each other of their shirts. Hands roamed over bare skin. The air inside the car heated up, causing the windows to fog up. Both men gasped into each other's mouths. Gibbs ripped his lips away and turned to the side to breathe as he felt Tony's hand slide down his sweaty stomach until it reached his pants. Tony latched his mouth onto Gibbs', sucking and biting without his dangerous fangs this time though it was just as pleasurable. He unbuckled Gibbs' pants and slid his hand in and pulled out his cock. Gibbs moaned long and low in appreciation. As Tony began stroking him slowly, he pulled up slightly to pant in his ear, "You're so hard for me. I want you inside me."

Gibbs panted, "You can have anything you want."

A shiver went up Tony's spine, and he gasped as those words reached his ears. "God, Gibbs. I love you so much," I whispered.

"And I love you."

Without waiting any longer, Tony quickly removed his own pants and climbed onto Gibbs's lap. "There's lube in the glove compartment," Gibbs gasped as he tried not to come right then and there.

"Of course there is," Tony teased.

Gibbs rolled his eyes with a smile as Tony leaned over and got the lube. Tony popped it open and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Sliding his hand between their bodies, he began opening himself up. Gibbs groaned at the sight, watching Tony's face as he stretched his own hole. Torn between watching and wanting to be the one with his fingers in Tony's ass, he settled with grabbing Tony's ass cheek with one hand and his cock with the other. Tony moaned and thrust a bit as Gibbs began to gently stroke him. After a few more thrusts with his fingers, Tony decided he needed Gibbs' cock too much to wait any longer. He removed his fingers, put more lube in his hand, and spread it over Gibbs' dick. Gibbs moaned as the cool liquid came into contact with his heated length. As Tony positioned his hole over his hard member, Gibbs removed his hand from Tony's dick only to hold onto his own so it would slide easily into Tony. Finally, Tony lowered until Gibbs breached him. They both moaned, but Tony didn't stop- not until he was fully seated in Gibbs' lap. There he paused so they could both catch their breaths and make sure they didn't come.

"Ready?" Gibbs panted finally.

Tony nodded and connected his eyes with Gibbs'. Blue eyes never left green as Gibbs began to thrust his hips up. Tony's thrusts matched Gibbs' so that every time skin slapped on skin, Tony was taking Gibbs as deep as he could inside him. Finally, Tony shifted slightly so Gibbs would hit his prostate every time. They were both moaning and panting. It wouldn't be much longer before they both came. Gibbs grabbed onto Tony's dick, earning a cry of pleasure, and stroked him in time to his thrusts. It only took five more thrusts before Tony cried, "Gibbs!" and came enough to cover Gibbs' stomach and chest. Gibbs felt Tony tighten around him and could only thrust twice more before he too yelled, "Tony!" and came. Tony leaned forward to rest his head on Gibbs' shoulder while he recovered from his orgasm. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and held him tight, rubbing his sweat-covered lower back.

When Tony could finally breathe without gasping, he pressed a gentle kiss to Gibbs' shoulder. The action caused Gibbs to sigh loudly which made Tony smiled. Then he reached over and picked his shirt. Tenderly, he wiped his cum off his mate's chest before tossing it back to the floor. He went to move off Gibbs' lap but his mate only hugged him tighter. Tony looked down into his beautiful face and without thought reached up to ghost his fingers over his cheek. Gibbs' eyes fluttered, and he leaned slightly into the touch. Then he reached up and held onto Tony's wrist to keep his hand in place as he spoke, "What you said before about the demon loving me, not being able or willing to hurt me, belonging to me, I'm not sure I understand the concept, and we have time to figure it out, but I just wanted you to know that it touched me. In here." He grabbed Tony's other hand and pressed it against his heart. "If he really belongs to me, then that means that I belong to him too because he is part of you. For that reason, I can promise you that I am not going anywhere. I am going to stand by you until we have this all figured out. I'll stand by you forever Tony." He smiled loving up at his mate, "I just wanted you to know that. Never forget it, okay?"

Tony's eyes filled with tears. He hadn't realized it, but he had needed to hear Gibbs say that. He needed to know that, even though Tony had a potentially evil, destructive, lethal being living inside him, one that controlled him at times, Gibbs wasn't going to abandon him, stop loving him. He didn't think he could love Gibbs anymore than he did right at that moment. Finding himself speechless for possibly the first time in his life, all he could do was nod at his mate and send his feelings through the bond. Gibbs' smile widened as the awe, gratefulness, and love reached him. With a gasp, he realized that there was another feeling- an indescribable one that Gibbs realized was coming from somewhere else inside Tony. Maybe the most accurate way of explaining it was a chocolate-covered strawberry. The string that reached him most certainly was mostly made of love and belonging in the center of it- like the sweetness of the strawberry. But it was covered in a thin, but still noticeable layer of anger, power, and evil (like the chocolate) that wasn't directed at him or anyone else for the moment. It was just naturally there as the signature of the demon living inside his mate. And though Gibbs had been touched and believed Tony when he said that the demon loved, wouldn't hurt, and would protect him, Gibbs was afraid of the other hurt it would cause. Not only to Tony, but to everyone else he loved. What happened next time Tony got angry and Gibbs either wasn't there or couldn't calm him/pull him away? What if Tony couldn't control the evil being inside him? There were so many unknowns. And although he wouldn't admit it aloud to anyone except maybe Fornell or Ducky, Gibbs was absolutely terrified for the man who had come to mean everything to him.

Gibbs shook the fear away and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Tony's lips. When he pulled away he asked, "Ready to get inside and get to bed?"

Tony nodded and carefully got off Gibbs' lap. Awkwardly, the put their pants back on. Gibbs was about to get out without his shirt on, knowing that no one was awake at this hour to see him, when Tony growled slightly, "Shirt on."

Gibbs looked over at him with one eyebrow cocked.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, "I know, I know. But he doesn't want anyone but us seeing you naked or topless unless it's necessary."

"Even in the middle of the night when no one is even awake to see me?" Gibbs asked disbelievingly.

Tony felt the demon growl with certainty, and Tony nodded. "He doesn't care about that. And I kind of agree."

Gibbs opened his mouth to protest again, but then decided to just leave it be. He shrugged the shirt on and, after hearing a satisfied huff from Tony, got out of the car. Tony followed. Gibbs had to keep in his remark about why Tony could be topless outside when he couldn't as he led the way to the door. 'A demon is living inside my mate,' Gibbs reminded himself, 'It's probably best to pick my battles.' Gibbs sighed with content upon entering his house. Even though being in the house had felt more like a self-enforced prison for a while after Shannon and Kelly's deaths, now he was just happy to be home. Especially with Tony being here. Tony sensed that thought and came to wrap his arms around Gibbs stomach. "I'm glad to be here too," Tony said quietly. Gibbs' house had been his safe place since the first time he'd visited all those years ago; it'd felt like a second home. "We'll get our bags tomorrow. Let's just go to bed. Oh and call Ziva and let her know I didn't eat you," he added.

Gibbs knew it wasn't a question but nodded his agreement anyway. Tony pulled away to close the door. Then followed Gibbs upstairs into the guest room, where Tony had slept many times before after drinking too much bourbon. As Gibbs called Ziva and quickly informed her that he was okay, Tony was reminded by how much had changed over their vacation. It wasn't the first time sleeping in the bed, but it was the first time he'd be sleeping in it with Gibbs, as his mate for life. Gibbs chuckled as he picked up on that thought, "Always wanted to sleep in this bed with you though."

Tony laughed, "Guess your finally getting that wish."

Gibbs laughed in agreement as they shed their clothes. Simultaneously, they got into the bed. Gibbs reached out and pulled Tony as close as he could. Tony rested his head and half his body on Gibbs' before letting out a long sigh, releasing his tension as he melted into Gibbs and the bed. Gibbs kissed Tony's head and whispered, "Night. Love you."

"Love you too," was whispered back and then exhaustion quickly overcame them, taking them into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own NCIS or any of its characters

Note: Hello my precious readers! Once again, I must apologize for the long gap between chapters. Good news is is that I think the end is in sight for this one. As I said before, I got a little bored writing this one. I lost my focus and had no idea where I wanted to take it which made me lose interest. But thanks to the break and the mind-clearing vacation I took to the beach, I had some ideas on what to write for and how to end this one. I'm taking advantage of that while I can before I lose focus once again. I wrote my ideas down and all I have to do is piece them together. Now I am getting surgery on my wrist tomorrow so that may make writing impossible for a couple days or maybe a week, but I can promise that, even if I have to write one-handed, I will try very hard to complete this story in a reasonable time frame. I'm sorry I took so long to get some mojo back- I hope you can forgive me- and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

After Gibbs and Tony had left, Ziva had returned to Palmer and the others with her head down. Instantly, Palmer was at her side, giving her a half-hug, "It'll be okay Z. Tony would never hurt Gibbs. And if he tried, I think Gibbs can defend himself just fine."

Ziva let her mate's conviction wash over her as she pressed her front against his. She sighed as she rested her head against his chest and let every beat of his heart fill her with courage.

"Now that Anthony isn't here," Ducky questioned, "What does this mean for him?"

Clara frowned, "Well I have faith that Tony will have the strength not to give complete control over to the demon. If that were to happen, Tony could lose his humanity and be lost to the evil that's inside him. He would go on killing sprees, instill fear in people, set fires, and bring utter chaos because that is a demon's purpose."

"Is there a way to … remove the demon or something?" Palmer asked with a shaky voice.

"I know of a spell that was created for and meant to be performed on were-creatures, those who were forcibly changed by one means or another into a creature they didn't want to be. They used to be done hundreds of years ago, especially on werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Palmer gasped. "They're real?"

Clara couldn't help but chuckle, "You shouldn't be so surprised. Your future mate isn't human. But yes, werewolves and other shapeshifters are real. There are two kinds actually: the kind that can shift into their animal whenever they want and the kind that have the change forced upon them. It's the latter that usually opted to be subjects of the spell I'm thinking of. It was meant for them, but it's possible it might work on Tony."

"What would happen if it wasn't able to separate Tony from the demon?" Fornell questioned.

"Honestly, if that happened there would probably be two outcomes. First, there would be no effect whatsoever; Tony would stay just as he is now. Two, it would end in disaster…" Clara paused wishing she had some good news for these people.

"Meaning?" Ziva had tensed as she turned to glare at the woman.

Clara took a deep breath, "Meaning that the demon has been melded too closely to Tony to the point where they both need each other to survive. Removing one from the other would prove impossible, and they both would die."

For a moment they stayed silent as that settled in. Then Palmer asked, "Is it worth trying?"

Clara shrugged, "That would be up to Tony. But the longer we wait, the more the demon will become part of him. He might need a day or two to recover from the news he's already received, but I'd say any longer than a week- week and a half- and trying the spell would be fatal. Of course, there may be another spell for this occasion but in all my years I have never seen something like this. I have seen full-blooded demons; I've seen humans possessed by demons, and I've seen mixed-blooded children of demons and humans. This is something different. Maybe it has to do with the other bloods? Maybe it's because of the bond with Gibbs?" She trailed off. Then she looked back up at them and said, "If Tony chooses not to do the spell or decides too late or it doesn't work, there's no predicting what exactly will happen. But I have faith in Tony and his ability to maintain control." She looked to Fornell and Ducky, "If one or both of you two could pass this along to Gibbs, he's going to need as much strength as Tony will to get through this. They'll need the bond to keep Tony grounded and fighting. And maybe the option will sound better coming from his mate than it will me. Once they decide or if they have any questions, get a hold of me and I'll make myself available." Then she turned to Ziva and Palmer, "As for you two. You need to go home, get some rest like everyone else- but make the bond permanent will ya? It's very strong for two not-yet mated people. So strong, I can smell it. And no, I'm not just saying that, I really can smell it. You are not doing each other anything good by waiting."

Ziva and Palmer both blushed and looked at each other with a stunned look. But they didn't need to be told twice and soon headed for the door. They said their goodbyes to Clara, Ducky, and Fornell on their way out. Ducky wished them luck but winked at Palmer with a mischievous smile as if saying he knew they wouldn't need it. Palmer blushed again and kept moving. "My car is still here since I left so unexpectantly," Ziva spoke as the elevator moved downwards. "I promise not to drive too wildly."

Palmer chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Please don't. I'd like to make love to you without feeling like my world is spinning."

Ziva smiled brightly, excited and nervous about what was coming. She knew they loved each other but she was still nervous about not pleasing him or messing something up. She chose to stay silent as she carefully drove home. After her last apartment had blown up, she had been sure to choose one that actually felt like home. It made what was about to happen all the more special. Silently, they continued in through her front door. Almost as soon as she closed the door, Palmer was on her, pressing his lips and body against hers. Ziva was momentarily stunned by his boldness but responded only a second late. The need to have him and bond with him swelled from deep inside her, making her heart race and underwear start to get damp. She could feel his hard-on pressing into her hip and wanted more. She could sense that they both needed to be quick in this. They'd waited long enough. Ziva broke from the kiss to say, "I cannot wait long for you Jimmy."

"Neither can I," he panted, "Don't think I'll be able to go slow right now."

The words took Ziva's breath away, "Take me right here. We'll do fast now and slow later."

"God, I love you." He ravished her mouth as they began to rip each other's clothes off. Soon, they were both deliciously naked, hot skin pressed against hot skin. Jimmy lifted Ziva up while she wrapped her legs around him. They moved as if their minds were connected. He pressed her back against her door and gently pushed inside her. They both cried out and had to break from the kiss as instantly the heat of the bond overcame them. A warm, thick, invisible string wrapped around both their hearts and connected their minds. Their physical bodies melded together and, in their minds, felt like they were no longer two people but one.

'_My mate,'_ Ziva's possessive-yet-loving voice swirled around Jimmy's mind shocking him for a moment. Ziva mind-chuckled at him, _'Takes some getting used to, yes?'_

Palmer tried to think of something to say through the mess his mind and body had become. But Ziva could feel his love and thought his lack of response was endearing. Slowly, they returned into their own bodies slightly so Ziva lifted her hips. The feel of Jimmy's length gliding inside her made her moan. It was then Palmer came back into reality and began to fuck her passionately. '_Mind-talk to me some more Ziva. Please?'_

Ziva happily obliged, speaking a mixture of English and Hebrew into her mate's mind as she moaned and met each one of his thrusts with her soaking wet, throbbing center. Palmer moaned constantly and wordlessly, Ziva's voice in his head driving him to a place he'd never been before, a place where he was more turned on than ever before in his lifetime. Soon, Ziva panted in his mind, '_Gonna come!'_ a moment before her muscles clenched around his length. Jimmy heard her scream both aloud and in his head and felt her rush of pure pleasure through the bond. He had no choice but to shoot his seed inside her not once or twice but three times, trying to pump himself dry inside her. And even then he was still mostly hard. Ziva continue to thrust her hips as her mate's pleasure seemed unending. She came again almost immediately after her first and wanted more. She felt as if she'd never stop wanting her mate to bring this pleasure to her. After feeling Jimmy come a third time and still being hard, she somehow was able to drop them both to the floor with him still inside her. She straddled on top of him and rode him fast and hard. Jimmy was barely able to stay awake after coming three consecutive times but still managed to watch as Ziva rode him. He gripped her breasts, making her gasp. And it didn't take long for Ziva to mind-order, '_Come for me again Jimmy!'_

He threw his head back and roared his release. She followed a moment behind him with a scream. He loved that she was a screamer; it let him know just how much pleasure she felt when she came. With that, he fell into unconsciousness, and she collapsed onto his chest, panting and shaking heavily. They were both covered in sweat and felt extremely sated. The newly-formed bond was quivering from the pleasure between them and was strong. Ziva smiled happily as she pressed a kiss to the skin over Jimmy's heart. Vaguely it occurred to her that it would probably be painful to stay for too long on the floor. If she felt like it, she could carry Jimmy to her bed instead, but she didn't want to move. Nor did she even think she could. She was under the impression that her knees would give out should she try to stand. So instead, she chose not to ruin this moment and closed her eyes as she snuggled close to her mate.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tony knew he was dreaming. Logically, it made sense because he knew for a fact that he had fallen into bed with Gibbs and fallen asleep in his arms. Bed was definitely not where he was now. It was a weird place. It appeared to be a dark, wet cave but with shades of reds instead of grays. Tony stood at the mouth of it. Behind him was blank nothingness. In front of him, at the end of the cave, appeared a glowing red light. It felt both warm and cold inside the cave, both welcoming and not. It was hinky to say the least. Driven by some unknown force, he started to walk deeper into the cave. The red light came closer and closer until he finally rounded the corner. He blinked into the light for a moment before his eyes cleared and then widened at what he saw. Sitting there on a chair made of rock in front of a glowing red flame was a mirror image of Tony in his "other" form, only minus any hair and clothes. Without looking his way, the demon spoke with a quiet voice, "I was expecting you Tony."

Tony ignored the slight fear he felt and tilted his head to one side, "You were?"

The demon looked at him then and smiled a smile that was both kind and unsettling, "Of course. I called for you. We need to talk."

"Okay," Tony drawled, "What about?"

"Sit," the demon motioned to a chair that hadn't been there before.

Tony followed instruction and sat.

Once he was, the demon began to speak, "I want to thank you for starters."

Tony's mouth dropped in shock, "Thank me?"

The demon chuckled, "Yes thank you. I do have manners. And contrary to what you must believe, I am not purely evil. I did not like the cage that was Lucian's body."

"He had you trapped?" Tony blurted, his confusion obvious.

The demon nodded, "I am not a fullblood demon spirit. My grandmother was a human." He leaned back against the chair to get more comfortable as he began to explain himself, "Back when I was alive, for most of my life, I chose to ignore the humanity inside me, preferring to be evil. That changed when I fell in love with a human man, Lucian's human brother Patrick. When Lucian found out about us and my lineage, he told his father, who spread word that I needed to be killed. Patrick came to my defense and paid with his life. I fled. As I grieved for my lost mate, I knew that I would never be able to go back to being evil like I was before. Do not mistake me however, the demon blood inside me was just as powerful and I still needed to feed it with fear and blood. But I chose to stick to feeding on the people no one would miss. The homeless, wandering, or dying. Over the next several years, I wandered the forests that surrounded Patrick and Lucian's village, avoiding both the demon and human worlds. During this time was when Lucian discovered the power and immortality of vampires and chose to become one, his ultimate goal being that he would be powerful enough to defeat any being, especially me. He built himself a well sized coven, took a witch captive, and went on the hunt for me. When he finally found me, he and his coven trapped me, tortured me in revenge for losing his brother. When I was near death, Lucian forced the witch to strip my soul from my physical body and forced it inside him. He expected to become some kind of vampire-demon superweapon. He didn't realize that it doesn't work that way. The vampire blood is already dead and so is of no use to me; his body was not compatible for my spirit and so I became stuck. He remained mostly vampire with a few added benefits from our merging but with a demon- me- inside him. I tried to fight my way out but it was impossible. Not to mention that without a physical body, I would not survive. But I had lost my mate- the grief was still fresh and raw; it wouldn't have mattered whether I survived or not. But I stayed alive inside Lucian for hundreds of years while he waited for some way to grow stronger and accomplish his goal. I yearned for the day when someone would finally kill him.

"When your mate attacked and killed him, I expected to be killed as well. Instead, with Lucian's last breath, I flowed through the blood connection he'd caused with the start of the change into you. I definitely didn't expect that let me tell you," he paused as he chuckled. Then he sobered and said, "That's why I want to thank you. Over the years, I have accepted my Patrick's death. It hurts of course, but I was looking for a new purpose. I couldn't defeat Lucian; he needed to die, but I couldn't do it. Thank your mate for me for that by the way. You freed me from Lucian and gave me a new home. I know that this is a lot to take in and handle- that having a demon inside you must be a terrifying concept- I mean, how do you think I feel being part demon and part human? Anyway, I would understand if you wanted me out; it would be a very hard existence for both of us. Because of me, you would need blood to survive though human food would still be edible, much like your mate. It makes me feel bad to know that, if I stayed, I would force you to feed on your own kind. Anger issues will be a bigger problem as I have a testy temper. I'll have you know, however, that, when it comes to the people you love, I would never allow us to hurt them. Especially Gibbs. He reminds me of my Patrick, and the love you two share hits me deep inside my heart." The demon paused as he smiled softly, as if lost in a memory. Then he shook his head, looked at Tony, and stood. Tony watched as the demon came to stand in front of him, his expression solemn and honest, as he said softly, "Despite my blood, appearance, appetite, and the reputation of my kind, I am not a monster Tony. If you decide that you'd rather be a normal human, I will not fight to stay inside you if you do not want me there."

Tony was nodding slowly. All the information the demon had given him was swirling in his head. It was a lot to digest, especially when you consider that Tony was still trying to wrap his mind around having a demon inside him in the first place. Yet here he was, having a conversation with said demon like he'd talk with a normal human. Hearing the demon's story, Tony couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. His fear was gone, replaced with curiosity and an odd sense of brotherhood. Tony knew it was not the other being's fault what kind of blood he was. His existence was beyond his control just like the death of his mate. Lucian had caused it when he tattled on his brother. That most definitely sucked. And to make matters worse, he was forced from his own body and into another's- one who wanted to use him for more evil than he was even capable of. Tony felt for him. And respected him. It hadn't been intentional for him to survive Lucian's death and end up inside someone else, but he had. And instead of possessing him like Tony would expect, he was offering to leave if that's what Tony wanted. But there was one thing he didn't get, "You say you would leave if I chose. But how? And what happens to me if I let you stay?"

"Well, I would be willing to help you practice flying and using your extra abilities. Like I said before I won't let us hurt anyone you love, but I can help you so that you can know how to attack or defend if necessary. If you learn to trust me and I learn to trust you, then we could end up being a great team," the demon was quick to offer, "And that woman, Clara. She knows a spell meant to remove animal spirits from inside shapeshifters. Though technically not created to remove demons, it's possible that it would work. In this case, the spell would definitely work because, as I said, I would not fight against it; it would take me out of you, resulting in my death, leaving you to live a normal human life."

"How do you know that Clara knows of a spell that would work?"

The demon smiled knowingly, "I've met her; she's a very old witch. And I know some spells and such myself."

Tony laughed, "Should I tell her you said hi?"

The demon returned the laughed, "She may not remember me, but sure, go ahead. I'd like to see her reaction to that."

They both laughed for a couple moments as they imagined Clara's reaction. Then Tony sobered and said, "Thank you. For telling me all this and letting me know my options. I might need some time to think about it. And I gotta talk to Jethro."

The demon dipped his head with a kind smile, "By all means. You tell him about all we've discussed so he knows and has a say in the matter. That's how things should be between mates."

Tony nodded in agreement then felt a slight pull telling him it was time to return to the real world. He stood and smiled at the demon, "It was interesting talking to you."

He chuckled and said, "And I to you."

"What should I call you?" Tony asked quickly as the scene around him began to blur and fade.

"Asad. My name is Asad."

With that, the world faded to black before Tony woke in the bed next to his mate. It seemed to be afternoon, but he didn't care. He wanted to lie next to Gibbs a while longer before they confronted what to do about Asad. Though if Tony was being honest, he felt sad and regretful at the thought of removing the other soul inside him- his new friend Asad the demon.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

When Gibbs woke up the next day, he became aware of a few things. First, his mate was still sleeping next to him; he could feel Tony's body as it was pressed tightly against Gibbs'. Second, judging by how bright the sun was it was definitely late afternoon. Third, though his body felt completely rested, his mind was still feeling sort of shell-shocked. And fourthly, judging by how sharp his eyesight was and the empty feeling in his midsection, he needed to feed. The more he thought about killing and draining a vamp or two, the hungrier and more restless he got. He needed to feed today and preferably soon. But there was no way he was leaving without telling Tony. Deciding to let Tony sleep for just a little while longer, he pulled Tony closer and shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

Tony, who had fallen back into a light doze, woke when he felt his mate stir, but pretended to still be asleep because he still just didn't want to get out of bed. He sighed and snuggled closer until his mate's hunger reached him through the bond. Not wanting Gibbs to risk getting too hungry, he opened his eyes and looked up, resting his chin on Gibbs' chest. Gibbs looked down at him and smiled lovingly, "Morning. Did I wake you?"

Tony smiled back, "Nah, I was just dozing. Been up for like an hour or two now."

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Yah babe. I'm fine," Tony leaned up and gently kissed him, showing just how fine he was. He had done some thinking while he dozed and came up with some pretty good, possible decisions. But he still wanted his mate's opinion first. He pulled away and added, "There's some things I'd like to talk to you about though. After you go hunting."

Gibbs chuckled, "Shoulda known I wouldn't be able to hide it from you."

"Well I AM a federal investigator," Tony teased.

Gibbs reached up and gently headslapped him as he faked a stern face and voice, "Now don't get sassy with me. You won't like how that ends."

Tony smirked, "Sure about that are ya?"

"Mmhmm!"

Tony moved so he was holding himself up over Gibbs' face. Then he smirked down at him, "Are you gonna punish me? Handcuff me? Torture me until I'm painfully hard and throbbing and begging you to let me come?" Gibbs moaned at the vision Tony painted in his head. Tony inwardly shouted his victory as he saw Gibbs' pupils dilate with arousal. He leaned down until he could whisper into Gibbs' ear, "I can tell you right now that I will most certainly like how that ends up. And just in case you don't believe me…" Tony grinded his hardening cock on Gibbs thigh, making Gibbs gasp and immediately grab on to his hips as he thrust upwards. Tony felt Asad's pleasure and smirked as purring vibrated through him. "Although what about when you misbehave? Maybe then I can be then one who ties you to the bed, naked and blindfolded so you have no idea what's coming. Then you'll beg me to let you come. Hmm? Would you like that?" Asad and Tony both growled their arousal and approval of that idea. Tony was willing to bet that his sudden boldness and desire to ravish Gibbs while he took control was due to Asad, but he didn't care. He found he liked knowing how to be more dominating. Oh yes, this could be fun. Tony allowed his fangs to drop and gently dragged them across Gibbs' shoulder and neck. He felt and heard his mate's pulse increase as he gasped and tightened his hold on Tony's hips. He moved down further until his fangs ghosted over Gibbs' nipples. Gibbs arched into the feeling and moaned. Tony ran his tongue over it before moving to scrape his fangs over the other. Gibbs' need for Tony filled the bond and almost drowned out his hunger. Almost.

"Tony!" Gibbs panted. "Need to feed."

Tony felt the disapproving growl rise up inside him before he let it out, and he sank his fangs into his mate's skin before he could stop himself. Gibbs gasped again, but this time with slight pain, so Tony forced his fangs away. He could feel the possession coming from Tony's side of the bond and half-expected Tony to ignore his warning and have his way with him. Tony was frozen in place above Gibbs. He could feel his mate's hunger growing stronger. Tony was torn between the unselfish, loving-mate side and the selfish, sex-craving side of himself. Regretfully and with a great amount of self-control, Tony took a deep breath, telling Asad to wait until Gibbs returned and they talked, and pushed himself away and off the bed. Asad wasn't happy; he growled ill-temperedly all the way into his cave but agreed to wait. Tony knew, however, that denying him now meant he'd be more inclined to take control later. He'd warn Gibbs when that happened, but for now he took deep breaths until he stopped shaking from the need to make love to his mate. Gibbs too needed a moment of calming breaths before he could move. Just like in the elevator, Gibbs was shocked at how incredibly sexy it was to have Tony take charge. Granted, it was also a little out of his comfort zone, and he wasn't sure he'd be okay with it happening all the time, but it was still pretty hot. If he weren't so damn hungry, he'd have given into his and Tony's needs. But he knew that, if they started, it be at least a few rounds before they stopped. By that point Gibbs would be too weak to move let alone fly and hunt which would be really bad in the long run. So when he finally had enough control over his emotions, he stood and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and get ready. When he came back into the room, it was empty. He smiled when he smelled coffee and hurried to put on some pants. Then he grabbed his phone and went down stairs. Tony was looking around his fridge and pantries, most likely looking for food. Gibbs knew he wouldn't find much. As Gibbs finally took a sip of his coffee, a thought came to him. "Hey Tony. Do you- uh- need to hunt?"

Tony froze. He sent the question to Asad, who responded, "_Right now, no. Unfortunately, I'm still pretty full from Lucian. You'll know when you start needing blood."_

Tony wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but shrugged. If he was possibly going to let Asad stay, he'd have to get used to it. He shook his head and smiled at his mate, "No. I'm good. Maybe I'll join you next time though."

Gibbs' brow furrowed at the use of "next time" but chose to let it go for now. He was too hungry to think too deeply about that statement. He nodded and went to give Tony a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into Tony's green eyes and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Probably by nine. I have my phone on me so call me if you need me for anything, and I mean anything. Okay?"

Tony smiled lovingly, knowing that Gibbs was remembering the last time he'd left Tony alone to hunt and how badly it had ended for both of them. He grabbed Gibbs' face gently and held him close as he kissed him passionately. He didn't pull away until they were both breathless then said, "I'll be fine Jethro. I'll be right here when you get back, I promise. And if anymore crazy vampires come along… well," demonstrating what he meant without words, he let down his fangs and claws and felt his eyes turn red in an instant. He held up one hand and smirked devilishly, "I think we can handle em." Tony felt Asad's wordless agreement. He forced his fangs and claws and red eyes away and looked back at his mate. Gibbs was looking at him oddly, but before Tony could address it, Gibbs smiled and turned to exit the back door without another word. Tony rolled his eyes at the typical nature of his mate and went back to scavenging for something to eat.


End file.
